Seductor Domado
by Aryam Shields Masen
Summary: Mi nombre es Edward, soy lo que llaman: una bastardo afortunado, mujeres, sexo, dinero ¿mencione sexo? ¿toneladas de sexo? si ese era yo hasta que un día se cruzó por mi camino un huracán enfundado en un minusculo vestido negro, ese día perdí la cabeza y cuando creía que estaba completamente loco me vi tomando esa mujer de la mano y prometiendo ser un jodido príncipe...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Crepúsculo son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo me divierto jugando con ellos.

…...

_**Seductor Domado**_

_**Mi nombre es Edward, soy lo que llaman: una bastardo afortunado, mujeres, sexo, dinero ¿mencione sexo? ¿toneladas de sexo? si ese era yo hasta que un día se cruzó por mi camino un huracán enfundado en un minusculo vestido negro, ese día perdí la cabeza y cuando creía que estaba completamente loco me vi tomando esa mujer de la mano y prometiendo ser un jodido príncipe para poder meterme en su vida y en sus bragas , ahora yo, Edward Masen soy un hombre casado ¡casado! y con una bruja porque ella tiene de princesa lo que yo de santo ¿pero quien dice que no puedo amar a quien hace mi vida un infierno?**_

…_**..**_

_Capitulo 1_

_Lo que todavía nos falta a las mujeres aprender es que nadie te da poder. Simplemente lo tienes que tomar tu._

_**(Roseanne Barr**__)_

.

.

Tomé la corbata deshaciendo el nudo cuando vi que no estaba quedando perfecta, tal cual como a ella le gustaba. Joder, la vida apestaba, tenía 30 malditos años, ya no era un crio a quien tenían que estar diciéndole lo que debía o no que hacer. A veces quisiera maldecir la hora en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron

Aunque cuando estaba enterrado en ella hasta que me dolían los ojos, yo sólo podía pensar que éramos perfectos. Por decir de alguna manera, el sexo podría definir muchas cosas entre nosotros, pero todo terminaba cuando ella abría su boquita jodida y no para hacer lo que a mi tanto me gustaba.

¡Joder ella yo somos completamente diferentes!

Éramos como esa canción cursi que ella le gustaba escuchar ya saben si yo digo blanco la muy jodida decía negro y si yo digo que voy ella dice que viene… Éramos como el maldito agua y aceite, como Batman y el Guasón, Superman y la Criptonita, como Homero Simpson y el trabajo duro ¿Joder entendieron el punto? además se creía mi madre. Pero a mi madre no podría follarla, no señor.

Y no me miren así, Freud era un pendejo que pensaba demasiado en su mamá, viejo pervertido con cara de mal follado.

Quisiera poder decir que nuestra relación era netamente sexo… porque si algo yo amaba en esta vida era follar y créanme que solo habían dos cosas importantes en mi vida, la primera el dinero, ese puto hacia que la vida fuera más fácil. Afortunadamente yo lo tenía de sobra. Y la segunda cosa, era follar, era algo corto ya que el éxtasis duraba unos pocos minutos pero era jodidamente maravilloso, por esa razón lo practicaba tan seguido como pudiera Así que sí me gustaría decir que ella me servía para mi segundo fin en la vida… Ella me proporcionaba placer, aquello de lo que en suma de todas las demás cosas, era en lo que más congeniábamos algo poderoso e irremediable.

Ella me estresaba en todos los sentidos pero sinceramente mi vida estaba completa mente vacía sin ella.

—Edward —llamó del otro lado de la puerta—, pareces una princesa arreglándote para el baile de coronación, si te acabas mi rubor te mato—soltó la carcajada por el chiste pendejo del blush, era su manera de retarme—, a puesto que vamos a llegar para cuando Ausar vaya a la universidad –dijo, y podía apostar mis bolas a que estaba rodando los ojos.

—Voy —murmuré entre dientes

—dijiste voy hace diez minutos —murmuró indignada.

—¡Joder! si tienes mucho afán puedes irte delante, es el puto bautizo y yo soy el jodido padrino, así que no pueden empezar esa mierda sin mí —farfulle.

—Ok, señor soy el ombligo del mundo te informo que me voy —chillo.

—Adiós —murmuré de vuelta. La habitación quedo silenciosa por varios segundos antes de que ella tocara la puerta…De nuevo.

—Te doy cinco minutos y si no sales…

—¿Qué no te ibas? —murmure, sabía que eso la exasperaría.

—Si no sales ¡Vas a tener que apagar el calentador de la ducha! —gritó como si nos encontráramos a una distancia de 1 kilometro, lejos el uno del otro y no menos de medio metro. Sonreí petulante frente al espejo, al tener la certeza de que ni ella misma se creería esa mierda. Su capacidad de tomar la iniciativa cuando discutíamos era una manera de castrar mis bolas, la manera en como ella imponía su voluntad en la espera de que se cumpliera su demanda. Ella podía incluso acabar con mi virilidad e intentar hacer una trenza en mi jodida cabeza, pero si de algo podía estar seguro, es que mientras viviera y tuviese clara mis facultades naturales para controlarla, no le sería fácil el trabajo de quitarme mi propia independencia. No al menos cuando se trataba de mi lado de la cama. Quería ser una leona y en ocasiones era una perra, pero en cuestiones de sexo era una gata.

Terminé de atar el jodido nudo y sonreí ante el espejo, genial la jodida corbata estaba perfectamente alineada y ahora no me daba la perra gana de salir del baño, estaba en operación ¡yo soy el macho aquí y mando en mi casa y si me da la gana de no ir a una jodida fiesta de bautizo donde el niño tendría un nombre tan horrible como Ausar, pues no iría y punto!

¡Ausar! Válgame Dios, ya veía al pobre chico adolescente con problemas de personalidad y tratando de buscar un abogado para divorciarse de sus padres por causarle semejante perjuicio.

—Masen… —volvió a tocar la puerta y me crucé de brazos sentándome en el wáter; amaba sacarla de casillas, miré mis uñas recordándome que debía llamar a Irina para que retocara el barniz transparente. Me gustaba verme bonito… Las uñas eran importantes. Ella seguía profesando maldiciones y yo no podía evitar la sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro, mi gatita enfadada era buen presagio para la noche, aseguraba unas cuantas mordidas y muchos arañazos seguidos de una buena follada contra la pared—Edward Masen, voy a contar hasta cinco y quiero tu pálido culo fuera de ese jodido baño ¡Y van tres!

¡Ay si! que miedo. Mi esposa de 1.65 Centimetros me va a patear con sus Louis Vuitton.

—Edward sal de puto baño—Toco la puerta un par de veces mas—¡Masen!

Sí, ese era yo, Edward Masen… Más conocido como Edward _putocabrondemierda_ Masen, el nombre con el que ella me había bautizado, ella seguía tocando la puerta como si algún apocalipsis zombi hubiese azotado la tierra.

Veíamos mucho The Walking Dead…. Joder, es una muy buena serie, así que no se extrañen si hago participe mi conocimiento sobre zombis.

Abrí la puerta del baño justo para encontrarla frente a mí, sus ojos relampagueando de ira, ella era la mujer más puntual que había conocido en mi vida y según mi reloj estábamos varios minutos atrasados. Antes de que fuera a decir alguna mierda sobre la puntualidad y no sé que mas joda mi mano tomo su pequeña cintura atrayéndola hacia mí y demande sus labios mientras tiraba su labio inferior entre los míos, ese puto labio había sido mi perdición, era rellenito y proporcional al de arriba; de hecho ella era bastante proporcional a excepción de sus tetas, la derecha era un poquito más redondeada que la izquierda pero me importaba una mierda ¡sus tetas eran geniales!

Dos cumbres gloriosas de carnes coronadas por una perfecta aureola rosa y pezones gruesas "… perfecta al tacto de mis manos y cómo la reacción que les ocasionaba las hacia apuntar hacia mí, pidiendo atención para tocarlas

—¡No llevas un puto sostén! —chillé cuando sus pezones se pegaron a mi pecho.

¡Mierda! Esta mujer era una arpía, punto arriba para Bella Swan.

—Se marcan con el vestido —murmuró en un jadeo cuando atrape sus labios nuevamente contra los míos, ella coló sus manos entre nuestros cuerpos— Es tarde…

—Yo soy rápido cuando me lo propongo —mis manos empezaron a subir el vestido que tenia puesto. Era rojo, entallado a sus curvas, se veía sexy como el infierno y yo ya la tenía tan dura como para romper un puto plato con ella, una toalla en mi polla y ésta la sostendría.

¡No me dejaría ganar! Mi polla era campeona y le gustaba ganar, Isabella era mi jodida olimpiada.

—Olvídalo —me empujó—, miró mi erección encima de mis pantalones de tela sus ojos brillaron con lujuria y sonrió… Conocía esa sonrisa, era la que me había hecho cometer la más grande locura de mi vida.

Pase una mano por mi cabello– ¡Joder¡ a qué hora se me ocurrió casarme contigo —murmuré acomodando mi polla en mis pantalones, eran negros y no es que se notara mucho pero no es que fuese muy cómodo ir caminando p or ahí cuando tienes una erección monumental.

Odiaba saber que ella estaba hambrienta, odiaba estar siempre hambriento, mucho más cuando tenía el manjar en casa vestido de rojo no podía satisfacerme.

—Te lo dije cuando nos vimos —la miré sin entender una mierda, eso era precisamente lo que yo deseaba…Venirme y hacerla venir, en pocas palabras lo único que quería era un rapidito, algo que aliviara la tensión acumulada en la parte colgante de mi cuerpo.

—Te dije que cuando folláramos no esperaba menos que ser tu esposa y te dije que si no lo hacía dejaría de llamarme Isabella Swan, así que mueve tu pálido trasero al auto ¡AHORA! –gritó antes de salir de la habitación contoneando sus caderas, haciendo que su maldito culo se moviera como diciendo "me quieres pero te jodes".

—¡El tuyo también es pálido! —grité de vuelta pero ya ella había salido de la habitación, pude escuchar su jodida sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de nuestra suite.

Lo sé, ella tenía mis putos huevos en sus manos… Y lo mejor de todo, que yo era un jodido cabrón feliz cuando ella tenía literalmente sus manos allí.

Pase la mano por mi pelo una vez más antes de salir tras ella como el maldito perro faldero que era.

¿Dónde demonios había quedado el gigoló, pícaro y sensual Edward Masen, CEO de Masen and Cullen Corp? El hombre que podía hacerle competencia al vejete de George Clooney, la polla de oro de america del norte como decían mis ex amantes ¿Dónde mierdas se había ido mi hombría? ¿Dónde estaba el tipo que follaba y votaba a las mujeres como si nada?

¿Dónde estaba ese hombre que adoraba ser libre y sin complicaciones matrimoniales?

¿Dónde?

Eso mismo quería yo saber…

.

.

.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, yo no esperaba estar por aquí de verdad que no pero no he podido resistirmeeeeeeeee Amo a este Edward adoro su boquita de camión recolector de basura y Bella…. Bella es mi puta heroína! Ya saben de donde sale el vocabulario de Eddie en fin espero que les haya gustado, gracias por su poyo, serán capítulos cortitos chicas máximo seis hojas, llevo varios caps adelantados así que tratare de no demorarme, poco a poco voy regresando ya estoy trabajando en Obsesion y en Peligroooo (Se acerca el final del lobitoooooooo) por ahora creo que nos vamos a ver más de seguido aquí, Gracias a mi Salemsota de mi amor A mi queriidisma SENSEI (Que haría esta pobre chica sin ti) y Elizabeth R. espero les haya gustado y nos sigamos viendo por aca!

Si les gusto o no háganmelo saber!

Aryam


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Crepúsculo son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo me divierto jugando con ellos.

…...

_**Seductor Domado**_

_**Mi nombre es Edward, soy lo que llaman: una bastardo afortunado, mujeres, sexo, dinero ¿mencione sexo? ¿toneladas de sexo? si ese era yo hasta que un día se cruzó por mi camino un huracán enfundado en un minusculo vestido negro, ese día perdí la cabeza y cuando creía que estaba completamente loco me vi tomando esa mujer de la mano y prometiendo ser un jodido príncipe para poder meterme en su vida y en sus bragas , ahora yo, Edward Masen soy un hombre casado ¡casado! y con una bruja porque ella tiene de princesa lo que yo de santo ¿pero quien dice que no puedo amar a quien hace mi vida un infierno?**_

…_**..**_

_Capitulo 2_

_**¿Qué dijo Dios después de crear al hombre?**_

_Puedo hacerlo mejor…_

.

.

Por la esquina del ojo vi cómo Isabella se retocaba el maquillaje. La muy cabrona se veía preciosa… Bueno, ella siempre se veía como una mujer fatal lo que hacía que mi temperatura subiera varios centígrados. En este momento era un horno a mil grados centígrados ¡siempre estaba caliente con mi nena al lado!

¡Ella lo sabía!

Su gesto me decía: _te tengo_ _de_ las _pelotas_ _Eddie_, en este momento son azules como papa pitufo…seguramente ella diría _pitufin _¡la muy zorra!

La vi sonreír por mi escrutinio y fijé mi vista en la carretera intentando pensar en Emmett vestido de mujer para ver si así se me bajaba la jodida erección que traía desde el hotel.

Emmett de piernas peludas, medias de malla y usando un minifalda podía ser una maldita salida.

El paisaje era árido como toda Arizona y hacía un jodido calor de los mil demonios, estaba literalmente asándome en mi propia ropa, ella me había hecho vestir como si fuéramos a bautizar a _Ausar _en el vaticano. Amaba mis trajes, me hacían ver elegante y jodidamente guapo a la vez, aunque yo era guapo por naturaleza; ¿qué? No me va lo humilde, así que no me miren rodando los ojos, soy hermoso ¡demándenme!

No me quejaba cuando me tocaba usar un costoso Dolce Gabanna en reuniones importantes, pero esto era algo familiar podía al menos ir vestido menos formal. Digo sin la puta corbata que estaba asfixiándome hasta las pelotas, también hubiese estado presentable. Con una bolsa sobre mi cabeza y soy de esos que derriten bragas, si, lo siento, nací con el gen de la lotería biológica, no me odien.

Bella pasó el labial por sus carnosos labios distribuyéndolo equitativamente sobre ellos por medio de muecas… Mujeres.

Miré a mi esposa de nuevo a ver si así evadía un poco el calor, sus cabellos negros caían como una suave cascada de rizos sobre su espalda, estaba usando un vestido rojo entallado y corto, a una sola manga y unos botines extra altos que hacían que sus piernas se vieran kilométricamente majestuosas. El vestido estaba tan malditamente corto que estaba siendo un pervertido excitándome solo observando la translúcida piel de su muslo… Ella tenía el pernil perfecto para mí.

— Ojos en la carretera, Masen —farfulló sin mirarme. Negué con la cabeza y coloqué la capota del auto rentado para poder encender el aire acondicionado, amaba el maldito auto y había sido toda una odisea conseguirlo. Era un Peugeot 307 CC con techo de lona que se plegaba detrás de las butacas posteriores, lo había alquilado para que el viento nos refrescara pero el viento acá era espeso y sofocante, Bella me había dado la mirada de _ "te lo dije, pero eres tan malditamente terco que ahora te ahogarás en tu jodido capricho de niño rico". _Pero mierda, no era mi culpaque a Jasper se le ocurría venir a bautizar a su hijo en donde el diablo dejó el zapato haciendo de este lugar una sucursal del infierno. Estábamos en Scottsdale, Arizona, ya que según Jasper el evento tenía que ser en la misma iglesia donde él había sido bautizado, solo porque era tradición de los Whitlook bautizar al primogénito en la capilla de ese lugar.

¿Qué tenían de malo las mil capillas que habían en Nueva York?

Sinceramente estaba pensando seriamente en hacer revisar a mi mejor amigo por alguna entidad mental: primero el nombre con el que acribilló socialmente a su hijo, _Ausar Nahuel Withlook Brandon, _estoy seguro que cuando el pobre crio tenga uso de razón va a matarnos a todos. Primero a sus jodidos padres por matarlo con el nombre, después vendría por mí por haber sido cómplice de esa locura y no hacer nada para tratar de persuadir a mi amigo de que el nombre era una mierda. Le iba importar un coño el significado del nombre, Alice había dicho que era algo egipcio referente con la fertilidad y no sé qué mierdas acerca de faraones, no había prestado mucha atención porque estaba demasiado ocupado sacando a pasear a la madre de _Cristiano Ronaldo_ porque el pendejo se había dejado quitar el balón en la final de la Champions.

Hasta que llegó Isabella y nos apagó el puto televisor. Sólo porque era el _Baby Shower_ de Alice, como si nosotros –Emmett y yo- tuviéramos que hacer fiesta porque Jasper por fin había preñado a Alice.

Lo dicho, aún no sabía por qué me había casado con ella…

Detuve el coche en una luz roja y mi mano se escurrió sola hasta tocar el muslo de mi mujer. Sí, leyeron bien, M.I.A. aunque hacía más de una jodida semana que no la tocaba, estaba a punto de que mis bolas se cayeran de un grave caso de pelotas azules, si ¿y qué? mencionaba demasiado mis bolas, son importantes para un hombre y el azul no es mi jodido color ¿problema? Estaba empalmado desde que habíamos dejado el hotel y mientras buscaba la corbata en la maleta había visto la caja de los tampones en la maleta, eso significaba que: ¡Los días de luz roja se habían ido! ¡Bienvenido era nuevamente el sexo a nuestro hogar! Eddie Junior era el más emocionado, esta sequía no le gustaba y no es que él fuese snob, un poco de sangre no le importaba, de hecho eso hacía mejor la penetración gracias a la lubricación extra, sólo que habían mujeres que les resultaba asqueroso. Mi esposa era una de esas mujeres y ella duraba siete jodidos días con la visita más odiada para mí en el mes, así que hacía poco más de una semana que ella y yo nada de nada.

Tenía toda clase de archivos en mi Pen Drive esperando a ser pasados al puerto seguro de mi esposa, me sentía cargado ¿si me entienden? El autobús no llegaba al terminal para descargarse y yo era un maldito neandertal sexual.

_Unga…Unga…_

— No —la palabra fue dicha con fuerza. — Ya vamos tarde por tu culpa, Masen. Sabía perfectamente cuando Rose me contó que te hacía vestir de niña que eso no había sido olvidado del todo. ¿Te rizas las pestañas cuando vas a salir? —Bufé pero aún así mi mano se coló por debajo del vestido solo para mostrarle que tan mujer podía ser acariciando un poco mas de piel y subiendo para llegar a mi jodida cueva favorita. — Edward… —ella quitó mi mano de su muslo y yo rodé los ojos bajo las gafas oscuras. Cuando la luz cambio a verde mire el GPS para ver que tan lejos estábamos de la puta capilla.

Estaba a punto de sugerir a los ingenieros de la empresa que crearan un control como el de _Adam Sandler _ en _Click. _ Claro que yo no sería tan estúpido como para usarlo mientras Isabella y yo estamos en una maratónica jornada de sexo.

Bufé una vez más y mientras miraba hacia la carretera escurrí mi mano nuevamente hacia su muslo.

—Edward… —el tono de su voz era enérgico.

—Sabes nena, estoy muriéndome aquí —bajé la cabeza hacia mi notable erección. —Estoy seguro que mis bolas están más azules que las de un puto _Avatar. _ Es más, creo que mis bolas ahora mismo son más negras que las de _Barack Obama_.

—Te di una mamada antes de subirnos al avión ayer en la mañana —dijo mirándome bajo sus malditamente largas pestañas, amaba sus pestañas, amaba todo lo que ella poseía en ese envase chiquitito de 155 cm de estatura.

—Pero eso muñeca, eso fue ayer, estoy repleto —miré a mi chico, usando la mano con la que había estado manoseando el pernil de Bella. —Tranquilo muchacho, mami no dejará que sigas acumulando información —le di una suave caricia al bulto entre mis piernas, Bella quiso parecer enojada pero la esquina de su boca se alzó en una sonrisa.

La luz cambió y ella espero varios segundos para hablar. —Esta noche, bebé —aaww era malditamente tierna cuando me decía bebé. ¡¿Esperen?! ¡¿Ella dijo esta noche?!

Frené en seco e Isabella me dio una mirada relampagueante cuando su cuerpo se deslizó hacia delante con fuerza. —No puedes estar hablando jodidamente en serio, faltan unas… —miré mi reloj. — ¡Diez jodidas horas para que sea de noche Isabella!

—Puedes esperar, nadie se ha muerto por no tener sexo.

— ¡Es que nadie me ha hecho esperar tanto!

—Y si no quieres esperar más amigo, más te vale que enciendas el puto coche y manejes como si una horda de zombies te estuvieran persiguiendo.

Les dije, veíamos juntos The Walking Dead.

—Bella… —mi voz bajo unas octavas mientras miraba la carretera casi desierta a través de los vidrios tintados. —Sabes amor, los vidrios están tin...

—Ni lo sueñes —bajé mis ojos a mí querido Ed y suspiré.

—Siempre podemos buscar un lugar y…

— ¡NO!

—Bella… —dije con voz lastimera.

—No vamos a follar, ni en la iglesia, ni en el coche, ni en el baño del restaurante en el que almorzaremos, ni en la pequeña recepción que harán en el salón que alquilaron Alice y Jazz. Es el bautizo de tu primer ahijado.

—Y como veo las cosas también del último —murmuré entre dientes. La capilla estaba fuera de la ciudad en medio de la nada así que conduje por varios minutos en silencio sintiendo como mi pobre polla estaba presionada contra la tela de mis pantalones, al menos el aire acondicionado disipaba el calor.

Estaba casi resignándome a no tener nada de afecto sexual hasta que la puta luna apareciera que cuando sentí la pequeña manita de mi esposa tocar mi erección me tomó por sorpresa y una pequeña sonrisa se empezaba a instalar en mi boca.

—Si te ríes eres hombre muerto, las pelotas se te caerán o tendrás que comprar algo para los callos que te saldrán en las manos —musitó con una sonrisa tenebrosa, así que tragué saliva y traté de ponerme los más serio que podía cuando sentía que ella bajaba el zíper. — ¿Comando, Edward? —me encogí de hombros para no decir nada, sabía como la mierda que a ella le gustaba que no usara bóxer. —Mirada al frente, ni se te ocurra estropear mi peinado y no pienses en controlar —dijo con voz seductora pero dictadora antes de que pudiera sentir sus dulces, suaves, carnosos y apetitosos labios sobre la cabeza de mi polla.

Esta mujer será mi jodida muerte.

Solté un largo… largo suspiro mientras sentía su lengua masajear mi erección y llevó todo de mí para no llevar mi mano libre a su puto pelo y tratar de controlar la situación. En vez de ello, me dediqué a sentir como ella relajaba su garganta para llevarme cada vez más adentro de su húmeda y caliente cavidad bucal.

El placer era sublime…. Ella era la mejor mamadora de pollas del planeta.

Ahora saben una de las razones por la cual me casé con ella… Una, pero no la más importante.

.

.

.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa Muchisimas gracias por los revs! Si no los conteste ando sin pc toca aprovechar los ratitos y desde el cel es complicado responder pero lei todos ¡Gracias! ¡mil gracias por aceptar tan bien a mi domado!

Gracias a mis chicas las que están ahí ayudándome a que esto salga a la luz mi sensei que toma de su tiempo para dar una leída y corregir, Ely que me dice sus percepciones del cap y Vero que fue quien corrigió los errores gramaticales, a Salem y Mari que son las criticas.

Las que preguntaban por el grupo de facebook lo he cerrado porque no había movimiento ni participación si alguna vez vuelvo a abrirlo (cosa que dudo) les diré.

Estare actualizando todos los sabados (o antes si me dejan) pero eso es casik imposible jajajajaja

Si les gusto o no háganmelo saber y enviare un adelanto en los revs!

Kizz

Ary… :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_: _Los personajes no son míos, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia si es mía._

_._

_._

_._

**Mi nombre es Edward, soy lo que llaman: una bastardo afortunado, mujeres, sexo, dinero ¿mencione sexo? ¿toneladas de sexo? si ese era yo hasta que un día se cruzó por mi camino un huracán enfundado en un minusculo vestido negro, ese día perdí la cabeza y cuando creía que estaba completamente loco me vi tomando esa mujer de la mano y prometiendo ser un jodido príncipe para poder meterme en su vida y en sus bragas , ahora yo, Edward Masen soy un hombre casado ¡casado! y con una bruja por que ella tiene de princesa lo que yo de santo ¿pero quien dice que no puedo amar a quien hace mi vida un infierno?**

.

.

,

Capitulo 3

¿ En que se parecen los hombres a los delfines?

En que se piensa que son inteligentes pero no se ha comprobado

Conduje el resto del camino con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, parecía un puto adicto que acaba de tener un buen chute, ¡Ja! Mi esposa y su boca que me llevaba al cielo.

Dios amaba a mi jodida mujer por hacerme el maldito hombre más feliz del planeta.

¿Quién dijo que una buena felación no era sinónimo de alegría? Quien diga que no, es un retrasado o está muerto.

-Masen-miré a mi dulce y bella esposita sentada a mi lado con una sonrisa de suficiencia-borra la sonrisa cretino y pásame un _Trident -_aunque quiso sonar enojada sabía perfectamente que no lo estaba.

Verán, mi chica es una nena de chupete y demás delicadeces.

-Lo siento cariño, me comí el ultimo hace como una hora y no he visto un maldito establecimiento desde que salimos a la carretera-era cierto había sacado mi último chicle cuando estaba acomodándome la maldita corbata.

-Siempre tienes Trident, Edward no puedo llegar a la capilla con la boca oliéndome a semen-musito enérgicamente.

¡Es mi semen! ¿Acaso no dijo que sabía divino? ¡Mujeres!

-Te dije que me iba a correr, en guerra avisada no se muere soldado.

-Es _"soldado avisado no muere en guerra_" idiota -rodó lo ojos y abrió su minúsculo bolso para buscar algo. Miré sí había algo de agua en la botella que había traído conmigo desde el hotel, pero estaba jodidamente vacía.

-¿Y ahora?-preguntó dando un suspiro.

-Amor estamos por carretera abierta no hay nada cerca. Jasper trajo a su hijo a bautizar en el infierno, pobre niño, ya con el nombre compró el puto tiquete-ella se veía bastante mal, así que por un segundo me sentí avergonzado, luego le metí una patada en el culo a esa puta sensación yo le había dicho que me iba a correr y ella siguió succionando como si mi jodida polla fuese una piruleta.

La vi buscar en el minúsculo bolso que traía y luego una sonrisita de victoria se instaló en su rostro cuando sacó de él una pastilla de menta. ¿Cómo coño había una pastilla de menta ahí? ¡No pregunten!

-Ali va a matarnos-susurró sacando su labial.

-No lo creo bebé, seguro Auzar la mata primero cuando tenga uso de razón-conteste burlón.

-No quiero ningún comentario acerca de ello Edward—su dedo índice me apuntó a la cara, si de ellos salieran balas estaría muerto hace meses.

-Pero amor…

Mi voz de bebé llorón….siempre funcionaba…pero no con ella.

-Nada, cada quien le pone el nombre a su hijo que le da la regalada gana, Alice ya explicó porque ella y Jasper decidieron llamarlo Ausar.

-Lo hubiesen llamado condón roto y el problema estaba resuelto-sentí una fuerte palmada en mi nuca y me queje-Nena…

-Alice pensó que nunca podría tener hijos y hoy tienen un hermoso bebé.

-Al que cagaron completamente con el nombre-respondí.

-Masen…

¡¿Qué?! ¡Por amor de Dios! no entiendo la obsesión por la paternidad, demasiado popo, demasiado llanto y nada de sexo divertido y sucio ¿Quién quiere eso?

Yo no, sueño con el día en que los humanos salgamos de unas máquinas, ya limpios, sin que chillen y directo a la universidad.

Un mundo perfecto.

-Ya amor, no diré nada, Emmett se encargara de burlarse por los dos, pero no me puedes prohibir que me ría con él.

-Nada de burlas…

Pum pum de nuevo las balas de sus deditos con uñas rojas.

-Bella…

-No, o dormirás con el perro Masen y sabes que puedo.

-No tenemos perro-dije mirando como movía el retrovisor.

-Bueno dormirás como uno nene, si no aguantas tu puta lengua y dejas tus comentarios en tu mente. Entendido mi amorcito…-y me sonrió con esa boquita mala y rica.

-Ok…

-Ok no pregunté si entendiste.

-Si señora, no me burlare del estúpido nombre de mi ahijado-Isabella me miró por un momento antes de reír y pasar su mano por mi mejilla, busqué su tacto como un jodido perro y pude ver su sonrisa brillar aun mas. Antes de empezarse a aplicarse el labial.

Reí recordando aquella primera vez que la vi, joder parecía que fuera ayer y no hace cuatro putos meses.

_Había tenido una larga conversación con accionistas de Brasil sobre el nuevo hotel que teníamos pensado construir en una playa de Ipanema. Masen &Cullen Corp era una pequeña putita que quería estar metida en todos lados; por eso habíamos incursionado en muchos ámbitos: tecnología, construcción, software… _

_Mi padre que en paz descanse y Carlisle eran unos jodidos ambiciosos. No me quejaba gracias a ellos tenía una cuenta bancaria con muchos ceros a la derecha. Dinero como para llenar la piscina de mi casa e introducirme en ella, trabajaba por amor al arte…si el arte de hacer millones…._

_Cien millones de dólares eran para mi insuficientes para un fin de semana, no me juzguen soy adicto al dinero ¿Por qué tengo que sentirme culpable?_

_Por eso y porque sabía que Rosalie no pondría un pie aquí ni que le pagaran, ella era de esa especie que tiene una tarjeta Golden Master y se siente muy cool diciendo que el dinero no lo necesita._

_¡Hipócrita!_

_Rosalie es la hija de Carlisle… Una perra con "P" mayúscula resaltada en rojo y subrayada muchas veces, intentaba mantenerla alejada de Isabella pero ella es como las pulgas, cuando te das cuenta tu perro estaba completamente repleto de ellas. Y no me malentiendan, no le digo a mi esposa perro…_

_Bueno…digo yo._

_Rosalie, es una pulga enorme, fastidiosa y una total chupa sangre._

_A veces no entendía como coño Emmett vivía con ella._

_Quería ir a beber, coquetear un poco levantar un buen lindo trasero de preferencia rubia… son las más guarras-todas menos Rose- apuesto que ella tiene un palo enterrado en el culo._

_Una jodida asta._

_Tome mi saco del respaldo de la silla y le dije a la señora Cope que me largaba, ella solo se rió cuando le dije mi ya desteñida sarta de patrañas. Tenía un MBA en administración de empresas y había estudiado más de la mitad de mi jodida vida, pero aun así hablaba como me daba la gana cuando estaba en confianza._

_La señora Cope había sido la secretaria de mi padre y de Carlisle y cuando Carlisle se dedicó a la empresa después de la muerte de mis padres ella se comprometió aun mas con M&C, para el tiempo que mi padre murió tenían las oficinas en el Word Trade Center… no es necesario decir lo que allí ocurrió, mis padres murieron allí._

_Al menos se que estaban pasándolo de lo lindo cuando paso todo, ya que mi madre nunca hacia visitas sociales a las oficinas de papá, llamé a Jasper pero el tenia "Estorbo nuevo" así que no podía salir a disfrutar de la vida conmigo y Emmett…. La perra estaba preñada así que no creo que lo dejaría salir._

_¡¿Qué coño le pasaba a los hombres hoy en día?!_

_Para que buscaban una mujer fija si sólo era llegar a un bar y seleccionar alguna sola, linda y bastante fácil._

_El Eclipse estaba a reventar como siempre, Salude a Sam y él me dejo colar sin importar los abucheos de las personas de la cola._

_Pedí un whisky doble mientras me sentaba en la barra y veía lo que Eclipse podía ofrecerme… Mujeres realmente hermosas, rubias, pelirrojas, pelinegras… Recordé que la ultima vez había tenido mi mambo horizontal con una pelinegra, así que aparte a esas del grupo para la noche había elegido una pelirroja y una rubia, si no funcionaba con una la otra seria mía, aunque nunca fui rechazado, era solo verlas un poco, coquetear con mi sutil encanto, una sonrisa ladeada y ¡Pum! bragas abajo y piernas en mi cintura._

_Si era un maldito ególatra machista pero ¿qué culpa tengo yo de ser hermoso? Que las mujeres me tiren sus bragas cuando paso… No es como si fuera a salir a la calle con una puta bolsa de papel en el rostro para que no me miren._

_Estaba a punto de caminar hacia ellas cuando la vi…una casta__ña… ¡Joder! era hermosa a pesar de no ser muy alta, tenía un vestido corto negro a un hombro y unos putos tacones de muerte… mi polla apuntó hacia el cielo con solo verla y no solo eso ella se dirigía hacia mi contoneando sus caderas como si fuese una cascabel_

_Mis ojos se salieron de mis orbitas y estaba a punto de salir despegado como un cohete hacia la luna._

_Mierda estaba jodidamente hipnotizado por ella a tal punto que mi erección era bastante notable._

_Pude verla como repasaba mi cuerpo deteniéndose justo ahí en esa parte de mi anatomía que se levantaba para decir un:_

_«Hola nena ¿cómo estás? Yo y mi gran amigo Eddie quiere saludarte…salvajemente»_

_Cuando pensé que ella me hablaría siguió de largo deteniéndose en la barra y alzando su puto trasero dejándome más estúpido con esos dos globos perfectos que la gente mundana llamaba "Nalgas" y que yo con mi dulce boca diría:_

_Culo perfecto…_

_Culo increíble…_

_¡Demonios! Hasta me sentía poeta._

_Vi cuando Seth le entregó sus bebidas y me adelanté dándole mi tarjeta.-Yo pago las bebidas de la señorita Seth-dije dándole a la castaña una sonrisa ladeada. Ella sonrió tomando un trago a uno de los vasos._

_-Gracias-susurró suavemente, su voz sonaba como si de campanas se tratase._

_Yo ya escuchaba su voz desgarrada diciéndome: "Oh Eddie, así, así, ¡duro! ¡duro! No te detengas ¡que grande lo tienes!"_

_Entiéndanme, soy de los que me gustan que reconozcan mis talentos y el mío medía veinte centímetros._

_-¿Que hace una preciosura como tu viniendo a comprar tragos? –ella arqueó una ceja en mi dirección._

_-¡Oh vamos! no me decepciones, puedes hacerlo mejor, no con tu cliché de yo sólo abro mi boca y ellas caen como moscas-su contestación me dejo algo fuera de lugar._

_-No creo que sea cliché el preguntarte porque tu ¿Amigo? ¿Novio? No puede venir a comprar tus bebidas._

_-Sera porque no vine con amigos, ni novios, simplemente con un par de amigas locas que ya están más ebrias que yo. Si querías saber si estaba sola lo hubieses preguntado, no tienes pinta de andarte por las ramas…_

_-Soy Ed.._

_Le ofrecí mi mano, y ella la dejó en el aire mirándome como si yo me hubiese masturbado con ella hacía cinco minutos._

_Lo había hecho una hora antes…eso no contaba._

_-Se quién eres, el mayor gigoló de América del Norte, el soltero de Oro de Nueva York, cada fin de semana la revista Ok! Saca una foto tuya con una rubia diferente, lo que me hace pensar ¿por qué demonios has pagado mis tragos si no soy rubia?-Sonreí porque no tendría que fingir con ella._

_-Buen punto, ni yo mismo se porque carajos estoy aquí, ves aquella pelirroja-le apunte a la chica que me hacia guiños aún estando acompañado-Iba a ser mi ligue de la noche –dije cuando ella asintió-entonces apareciste tu y me resultaste…más interesante._

_-¿Interesante como para ser el polvo de esta noche?_

_-Quieres la verdad o una mentira._

_-Sorpréndeme…-dijo con la mirada brillante y maliciosa._

_-Pues no se hay mucho ruido-dejé que mis dedos acariciaran la piel de su brazo-Porque no lo averiguamos en mi departamento, tengo una botella de Vodka y jugo de arándano en mi refrigerador-dije lo que ella estaba bebiendo-Podremos hablar y conocernos mejor._

_-¿Es una propuesta indecente? _

_-Tan indecente como tú la quieras llevar nena… me gusta complacer._

_-¡Ohh Dios me he ganado la lotería esta noche!-dijo con sarcasmo-llevaré las bebidas a la mesa y me despediré de mis amigas… espérame aquí…-dio un beso en la comisura de mis labios y se fue contoneando sus caderas tal cual como cuando había llegado…Cristo estaba listo para estrellarla contra cualquier pared, acomodé a Edd Jr en mis pantalones y Seth me dio mi tarjeta con una sonrisa divertida._

_-No va a volver señor Masen, no la espere-dijo el chico dándome la factura. _

_Arqueé una ceja en su dirección-le dicen Anabel una mezcla entre anaconda y cascabel, viene, contonea sus caderas y luego se va deja a los hombres esperando por ella._

_-¿Seguro?_

_-Búsquela, no la encontrara en todo el lugar, a veces pienso que es un puto fantasma-sonrió-pero viene todos los viernes , sábados y domingo así que si no la encuentra hoy, quizá mañana tenga suerte._

_Tomé mi whisky y decidí dar una mirada por el lugar, efectivamente la muy jodida no estaba en ninguna parte, tomé todo el contenido de mi vaso de un sorbo y traté de no darle importancia, si, está bien ella, era una castaña cachonda, pero yo era un puto adonis y las mujeres caían ante mí con el tronar de mis dedos, así que cuando me aburrí de buscarla, volví a mi plan inicial con la pelirroja caliente, a esa ni siquiera tuve que llevarla a algún lugar una mamada en el baño y fue suficiente para olvidarme de la castaña mentirosa en brazos de la pelirroja ardiente._

…

_Solo por curiosidad pase el sábado en la noche por Eclipse, ella estaba ahí contoneando sus malditas caderas en la pista de baile y tuvo la osadía de guiñarme un ojo cuando nos encontramos, decidí hacerle saber que no era importante para mí, habían miles de peces en el estanque ¿Por qué mierda complicarme por uno? Esta vez elegí una rubia alta piernas kilométricas y la lleva a la pista de baile contoneándome contra ella con una canción pegajosa de quien sabe que maldito grupo, por el rabillo del ojo podía verla, tenía una culi puti falda de Jean y un top rojo con unos zapatos de muerte sus jodidas piernas se veían asombrosamente largas, pero ella era chaparrita, podía ver que sin los putos tacones no me llegaría a los hombros, aun así se contoneaba contra el hombre que bailaba con ella como si follaran con ropa puesta, esa visión hizo que mi polla se retorciera en mis pantalones. La rubia que estaba conmigo Jenny ¿Jesica? ¿Yesenia? Estaba feliz al creer que tenía una erección del tamaño de un caballo por sus tetas operadas y sus labios rellenos artificialmente, pero no, no era ella la causante de mi erección, sin embargo la rubia silicona podía ayudarme a deshacerme de ella._

_Y vaya que lo hizo, cuatro veces y por todos los agujeros posibles… _

_El domingo me dije a mi mismo que no haría más el ridículo, llame a una de mis viejas amiguitas y fuimos a cenar a un restaurante ¿No tengo que contarles en donde termino la velada? ¡Usen su imaginación por Dios!_

Isabella golpeó mi hombro sacándome de mis recuerdos, habíamos llegado a la puta capilla del fin del mundo y Alice y Jasper nos esperaban ahí junto a Rose y Emm y un montón de personas que no tenía la puta idea quienes eran. Acomodé mis gafas de sol antes de salir estremeciéndome un poco por el jodido calor sofocante, hice el amago de quitarme el saco pero una sola mirada de Isabella me dijo que si me quitaba el puto saco era cadáver o eunuco que para fines prácticos era la misma mierda.

Alice me dio una mirada retadora, analizándome, tenía una cara post orgásmica y todos se dieron cuenta ¿qué? Sientan envidia, yo tengo buen sexo, no soy el que va a bautizar a un niño con nombre de psicópata.

Entramos todos y el padre empezó con su sermón de las obligaciones de los padrinos y mas joda, inicialmente me tocaba compartir apadrinamiento con la perra, pero luego Isabella llegó y ella milagrosamente se entendía a las mil maravillas con Alice y como Rose ya tenía su propio engendro en la panza, no le importó cederle el título a mi mujercita, cosa que me tenia de lo mas aliviado.

Mientras el sacerdote seguía con su diatriba –cosa que odiaba por eso no pertenecía a ningún tipo de religión- miré el trasero de mi esposa y recordé lo loco que había pasado por ese jodido trasero una maldita semana fue cuando decidí que la buscaría, tendría mi noche con ella y la olvidaría… pajazos mentales que uno se echa señoritas

_El viernes en la noche llegué a Eclipse y la espere en la barra hasta que ella llegó a comprar las bebidas, nuevamente tenía un vestido, era azul y resaltaba su pálida pie, esta vez no nos pusimos con estupideces apenas la vi extendí mi tarjeta a Seth._

_-Tú y yo tenemos una cita atrasada-ella arqueo una ceja en mi dirección. Y luego sonrió con diversión. _

_-Ok llevare los tragos y…_

_-A la mierda no llevaras nada, llama a tus amigas y diles que les dejó los tragos pagos con Seth tu y yo nos vamos ahora-dije ásperamente. Ella se encogió de hombros sacando su celular del maldito liguero que tenia, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que usaba uno, mando un mensaje de texto y sonrió a una sombrado Seth._

_-Mi casa-dijo cuando llegamos a la calle frente mi precioso Vanquish conduje rápidamente hasta llegar a una torre de departamentos, ella era una buena guía pensé que nos enrollaríamos en el ascensor pero cuando lo intente ella solo puso su mano en mi pecho alejándome… ¿Joder no era una jodida mojigata verdad? No la había seguido hasta su departamento para que tomáramos el té._

_Cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento se alejó enseguida y me quede frustrado nuevamente por no poderla tocar… Ella estaba tocando mis pelotas, aun así inhalé y exhalé intentando calmarme y llevar las cosas al tiempo de ella, para ser tan bella y "mujer fatal" se comportaba como mi abuela._

_Estuvimos hablando de nada en especial y estaba tan putamente aburrido que empecé a revisar mi jodido Whatsapp, quizás podría encontrar a alguien luego de que esta mujer me despachara, estaba perdiendo completamente el interés por ella. Cuando me ofreció algo de tomar y se levantó para buscarlo quise tomar mi última carta y sacarla a jugar, la seguí hasta su cocina, tomando sus caderas y besando su cuello, ella olía a sudor mezclado con un perfume frutal y mierda era exquisito, lamí su cuello hasta que su trasero se pegó a mi miembro que poco a poco había empezado a empalmarse, la gire recostándola al refrigerador y dejé que mi boca se apoderara de la de ella en un beso violento y demandante, tardó un poco pero me siguió el ritmo rápidamente enredando sus brazos a mi cuello y restregándose contra mi polla como una profesional. Besé su mejilla su barbilla y baje hasta el escote de su vestido queriendo besar sus pechos pero ella me alejo sutilmente de su cuerpo._

_Tenía la respiración acelerada y estaba jadeando y en su mirada podía ver la lujuria que había ocasionado con mi beso, eso me dio más fuerzas para impulsarme hacia delante y meter mi lengua en su boca esta vez no le tomó nada corresponderme, se refregó contra mi polla gimiendo y haciéndome gemir, elevé las manos por sus costados y toque sus pechos sacándolos por sobre el vestido y turnándome para chupar ese par de coronadas puntas rosadas, joder si no eran los pechos más bonitos que había visto en un largo tiempo, los deje algo rojos debido a la succión y ella volvió a llevar mi boca a la suya besándome y desabrochando mi pantalón con la mano rápidamente._

_¡Sí! sabía que ella tenía lo de abuela lo que yo de santo._

_Tomó mi miembro con sus manos bombeándolo rápidamente y haciendo que gimiera, cole las manos por su vestido tocando su coño depilado y metiendo los dedos entre sus pliegues y mierda estaba tan mojada resbaladiza que casi hace que me corra en su puta mano, no habíamos dejado de besarnos y ella gemía sin control, música para mis malditos oídos introduje un dedo en su vagina apretada y esta se contrajo mandando un corrientazo que casi me hace lloriquear._

_-Hace cuando…._

_-Más de tres años-respondió con voz ahogada, introduje otro dedo disfrutando la estrechez de su interior pero cuando quise moverlos ella me detuvo._

_-¡Detente!-dijo separándose de mí, la mire con cara de __**WTF**__ intentando acercarme de nuevo__-¡NO!-ella no estaba hablando jodidamente enserio-Vete._

_-Nena…_

_-Ahora-musitó con lo que trato de ser un grito. Estaba más empalmado y duro que el puto Iceberg que hundió el Titánic._

_-Está bien-suspire, ya había probado lo cachonda que ella podía llegar a ser y estaba jugando conmigo, lo que ella no sabía era que yo no me iba dar por vencido en este juego era el mejor-me calmaré y lo intentaremos luego._

_-La única oportunidad que tienes de llevarme a la cama es que pongas un maldito anillo en este dedo-me enseñó su dedo anular._

_¡¿Estaba completamente loca?! yo no necesitaba amarrarme para tener sexo, aun así no se lo dije._

_-Vete de mi casa-dijo con voz fuerte._

_-Está bien, me iré, pero tú y yo nos volveremos a ver y créeme te hare el amor antes que puedas darte cuenta._

_-Eso ya lo veremos y de que nos vamos a ver… Nos vamos a ver Masen, dalo por hecho y me harás tu esposa, marca mis palabras-resoplé negando con la cabeza antes de salir de ahí… Por muy sexy y caliente que fuera ella era una maldita loca._

_Edward Masen no se casaría nunca… _

O Al menos eso era lo que pensaba en ese entonces.

_._

_._

_._

_Hola chicas! Se que les prometí un adelanto con los revs de hecho lo hice con algunas, pero el sábado llovió y mi laptop estaba debajo de la ventana, el viento la hizo abrirse y mi laptop prácticamente aprendió a nadar, estoy sin compu ahora mismo, intentando escribir desde celular y dando gracias a Dios por tener algunos caps adelantados y amigas excepcionales, quiero darle las gracias a Ely que esta a medias aquí a pesar de estar en los finales de su universidad, a Vero que aunque enfermita intento betear el cap, a mi Sensei preciosa que emparrandada, medio enferma y con sus dos moustros y el mostrito a medio terminar saco tiempo para betear, corregir este capitulo y por ultimo pero no menos importante a mi Salemsota de mi amor que estuvo aguantándome media hora hasta que este cap estuvo como yo lo subo! Te amo osa! Gracias también a todos sus reviews que alegran mi corazón! Si les gusto o no háganmelo saber! Ary_


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son responsabilidad de StephMeyer yo solo me divierto con ellos**

—

…_**Seductor Domado…**_

_**Mi nombre es Edward, soy lo que llaman: una bastardo afortunado, mujeres, sexo, dinero ¿mencione sexo? ¿toneladas de sexo? si ese era yo hasta que un día se cruzó por mi camino un huracán enfundado en un minúsculo vestido negro, ese día perdí la cabeza y cuando creía que estaba completamente loco me vi tomando esa mujer de la mano y prometiendo ser un jodido príncipe para poder meterme en su vida y en sus bragas , ahora yo, Edward Masen soy un hombre casado ¡casado! y con una bruja por que ella tiene de princesa lo que yo de santo ¿pero quien dice que no puedo amar a quien hace mi vida un infierno?**_

—

_**Capitulo 4 : **_

_**T**__**odos los hombres merecen que los suban al cielo y cuando esten bien arriba los estrellen contra el suelo**_.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Apagué la laptop donde jugaba en línea _Warcraft III, _al ver que ya casi era la hora, saliendo del estudio y prácticamente corriendo a la habitación, Isabella estaba recostada en el sofá leyendo algún libro desde su celular. Le había dicho como cien jodidas veces que iba a dañar sus putos ojos si seguía leyendo así, pero ella era Isabella y las mierdas se hacían a su modo por lo cual no le dije nada. Total, eran sus malditos ojos los que se iban a joder.

—¡Hey, cariño! —me llamó con un tono de voz sarcástica— ¿A dónde vas tan rápido, te sentó mal el almuerzo? —dijo con burla, puesto que había tenido que cocinar yo.

Jodida vida… Isabella no sabía ni hervir el agua. No se ofendan, pero todas las mujeres al menos, deberían aprender a cocinar un puto desayuno—almuerzo decente.

Es lo menos que me merecía por trabajar horas extra en la noche llevándola a la cima del cielo una y otra vez; era domingo y recién habíamos llegado del viaje al infierno hacia pocos días. Carlisle me había dado un par de días más por mi luna de miel, así que habíamos estado aprovechando el tiempo que habíamos perdido en ese jodido viajecito.

No me quejo de mi esposa ella es inmensamente linda, divertida e inteligente, una dama en la mesa y una zorra en la cama. Y no lo digo yo, ella misma lo dice. Era lo que me hacía amarla como un jodido estúpido. Nunca me hacía quedar mal en ningún ámbito de mi vida, a excepción de la hogareña.

—Bebé —inquirió preocupada bajando su libro y mirándome fijamente, así que respondí. Lo último que quería, era ver esos ojos que tanto me gustaban teñidos de preocupación

—No amor, Jazz y Emm vienen a ver el juego de las cinco y falta una hora. Iba a darme una ducha y a comprar algunas cosas luego.

—Hmmm… —ese "hmm…" no me gustaba nada, se levantó del sofá quedando sentada y dejando que esos bonitos ojos chocolates —que tenían un poder hipnótico en la parte sur de mi cuerpo— me miraran fríamente—. Cuándo pensabas decirme que mi casa iba a volverse un jodido bar para mirar futbol, porque no creo que Emm y Jazz quieran chocolates y refrescos —tragué grueso, no era fácil la convivencia en pareja. Quien diga que lo es, merece conocer la fuerza de mi mano cerrada en un maldito y perfecto puño; sin embargo, de eso se trataba el compartir una vida, un acuerdo de equidad y tolerancia. Por obvias razones, una de sus cláusulas era compartir decisiones ¡y qué creen!, debía apegarle a la norma o en tal caso, a sus normas.

Lo sé, soy un jodido mandilon… pero no pueden decirme un culo; ella es la reina de este hogar, la mejor mamadora de pollas del planeta, su cuerpo es un pecado andante y lo juro por Dios que es la mujer más estrecha con la que he estado y, joder… yo soy un puto puñetero y débil hombre que las mayorías de las veces—fuera del trabajo— piensa con la cabeza colgante.

—Este… No pensé que te molestaría Bella, —Ella enarcó una ceja— bebé… —cambie de táctica y su ceja se alzó aún más, puedo jurar que se juntó con su jodido pelo—Ya sabes, Jasper dice que no ha podido ver ningún partido de la temporada porque Alice siempre le pide ayuda con el bebé y se pierde los mejores goles y Emm, ya sabes que Rosalie es una perra fri… —Su mirada se entrecerró, creo que llamar perra a la _perra_ de mi prima no era la mejor opción– Rose con el embarazo está insoportable, según palabras de Emmett –corregí.

—Entonces pensaste que era una puta buena idea que vinieran aquí y convirtieran el estudio en un bar de puteos, maldiciones y cerveza. —Coloqué mi cara más inocente— Edward, quiero tranquilidad. Desde que volvimos de la luna de miel, no hemos tenido más que visitas e idas de un lado a otro; además, mañana debemos trabajar, ¿no podemos simplemente pasar el día tú y yo juntos?

—Nena, ya les dije que podían venir, además son mis jodidos amigos y nunca nos perdemos un puñetero juego –puse mi mejor voz para que no se exaltara—. Toma en cuenta que llevo contigo tres semanas desde que nos casamos, si sigo pegado bajo tus faldas me volveré una jodida niña ¡Me saldrá una vagina! Y amo mi pene, si, muchas gracias.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos aún más…oh, oh…

Mala elección de palabras… Muy mala. Yo y mi maldita boca de alcantarilla que a veces habla antes de pensar. Isabella se levantó como si algo le hubiese pellizcado el trasero del sofá, su mirada presagiaba todo menos nada bueno, podía ver sus vellos erizados y sus ojos tirando fuego… Joder, me asustó como la mierda, a tal punto, que me pegué un poco a la pared.

—Entonces, pasar tiempo conmigo es volverte una mujer. No sabía que mientras estabas dentro de mí, estabas cambiando de orientación sexual.

—¡Oye! Creo que en esos momentos te he demostrado que soy… —¡Mierda! La mirada de Bella se intensificó ¡Joder yo y mi jodida bocota!

—¡Entonces sólo soy buena compañía para follar! –Gritó.

Mierda, mierda, mierda…

_Houston tenemos un problema._

¿Cuál es el santo de los bocones?

_San jodido bocón de mierda._

—Nena…

—¡Nena nada, maldito cabrón! —Tiró el celular al sofá, pero eso no me importó; lo hubiese podido reventar y como el mandilon que soy le hubiese ido a comprar cinco de cada nuevo modelo que se inventaran los chinos.

—Bebé, escucha, no fue mi intención decir eso —mi voz fue baja y susurrante, lo último que quería era una confrontación ya que se me estaba acabando el tiempo y no había ni una puta _Corona_ en la nevera.

—¡Ohh vamos! fue lo que dijiste, si me querías sólo para follar nos hubiésemos ahorrado el viajecito a las Vegas y toda la parafernalia del Elvis y el Cupido gordo.

Me acerqué lentamente como un león tratando que su presa no se escapase—. Amor —dos pasos más, ella seguía con esa mirada de querer arrancar mis bolas con un cortaúñas pero yo no era un jodido marica y ciertamente era mucho más alto que ella, tenía menos de veinte minutos para arreglar las cosas con Bella, darme una ducha rápida e ir al supermarket mas cercano a abastecerme como en los viejos tiempos

Alcohol, comida chatarra y mujeres…

Ehh mujeres ya no genio… me regañé mentalmente.

Llegué hasta Isabella y puse en marcha el plan pulpo, si ya saben, abrazarla y besarla mientras le decía mierdas cursis para que ella se le bajara la puta piedra que yo había provocado. Si no me castraba Isabella lo harían Jasper y Emmett cuando les dijera que no teníamos donde ver el juego porque mi esposa estaba más histérica que Alice y Rose juntas, sumando a Ausar con gases y al bodoque no nato de Emmett.

—Amor —ella se retrocedió, así que tuve que ser más sutil y colocar mis dedos sobre su piel suavemente, solo rosando su suave piel—, no me case contigo sólo para follar, —ella volvió a alejarse y yo a caminar hasta atraerla en un abrazo, se removió enojada– me case contigo porque te quiero, aunque follar es una parte bastante importante en esta unión. —Sonreí y ella empezó a removerse pateando mis piernas pero no la solté hasta que curvó su rodilla y me golpeo justo ahí en donde no se debe golpear nunca jamás de los jamases a un puto hombre. Me hizo ver lucecitas de colores, los juegos artificiales del cuatro de julio quedaban en pañales a las luces que estaba viendo. Joder, creo que vi el puto arcoíris completo.

¡Mierda dolía como el infierno!

Me aparte de ella agarrando las joyas de la corona, la parte más vital de mi cuerpo, Edd Jr estaba lastimado y creo que me estaba convirtiendo en una nena gimiendo de dolor, maldiciendo en todos los idiomas que conocía; hasta los que no me hice bolita en el sofá más cercano, estaba seguro que había perdido todo el color del cuerpo. Pequeños corrientazos pasaban a través de mi cuerpo.

Mi pobre Ed…snif snif…

Siempre decían que una patada en las bolas era el mismo dolor que parir y ya entiendo porque Dios hizo que las mujeres tuvieran esa tarea. Éste dolor no lo aguantaría ni que me pagaran el doble de mi maldita fortuna.

No sé cuanto maldito tiempo estuve ahí, tirado como una nenaza, pero ¡joder, ella había pateado mis putos huevos! Todo estaba en silencio mis ojos estaban cerrados y no sabía dónde demonios estaba Isabella en estos momentos. Me importaba tanto como la inmortalidad del cangrejo

—Bebé —su voz se escuchaba mucho más dulce. A la mierda, el que estaba encabronado ahora era yo—, lo lamento bebé, yo sólo… Tú dijiste que solo querías estar conmigo en la cama! ¡Somos esposos! —Aunque levantó la voz, pude escuchar el temblor en ella— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? –Joder, no me dolía para nada simplemente me había partido en dos imposibilitándome para tener descendencia. No es que yo quisiera tener bebes cagones y llorones, ya con un " milagro" y una noche de olvido era suficiente–, lastimaste mi corazón—refunfuño colocando un puchero.

—Y tú mis huevos, creo que estamos a mano —mi voz salió ronca.

—¿Te duele mucho? –Hizo el amago de tocar pero protegí a mi amigo con mis manos. Quizá le daba por arrancarlo o zarandearlo y apenas estaba recuperándose—. Iré por hielo —musito antes de desaparecer, mis ojos aun seguían cerrados pero escuchaba sus pies descalzos chocar contra el piso de madera, volvió rápidamente y yo abrí un ojo para verla con una toalla envuelta –. Déjame ayudarte —temeroso moví mis manos dejando mis maltrechos huevos a su disposición. Sisee un poco cuando colocó la toalla envuelta sobre mi colega lastimado. Las palpitaciones disminuían lentamente, pero podía sentir mi miembro hinchado y no era precisamente por la hinchazón que me gustaba–. Lo siento. —Parecía arrepentida pero mierda, si no se la iba a cobrar caro—. No entiendo por qué no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo. —Abrí los ojos y me jodí completamente, hasta ahí había llegado mi enojo, ella tenía una mirada desolada y sus ojitos estaban repletos de lágrimas, ella era una gran perra hija de su jodida madre, así que cuando lloraba, destrozaba mi corazón completamente. Era su maldito esclavo.

Suspiré rotundamente. Ahí iba mi orgullo junto con mi dignidad, las dos hicieron maleta y se largaron de mi vida recogiendo las pocas pertenencias que le quedaban—. No es que no quiera pasar tiempo contigo nena —dije acariciando su mejilla. La situación era bizarra, mis piernas estaban abiertas y ella tenía la mano apoyada en mi miembro con una toalla de por medio, pera era su jodida mano la que estaba allí, mientras yo acariciaba su mejilla como el mandilón que era—. Sólo que nos casamos hace tres semanas y hemos estado de un lado para otro juntos, te amo. Joder malditamente te amo, ¿me casé contigo no? Sólo quería algo de testosterona fluyendo por mi cuerpo, estar con los chicos un rato, beber un poco y maldecir. —Ella enarco una ceja—, si lo sé, maldigo todo el tiempo nena, estudios revelaron que maldecir te hace inmortal y yo quiero vivir muchos años para poder adorarte porque una puta vida no es suficiente. —Ella apoyó la toalla un poco más y gemí mitad por frio mitad por excitación pero toda esta mierda me había hecho perder tiempo así que solo me quedaban diez minutos antes que llegaran los chicos—. Prometo informarte cuando planeé hacer esto nuevamente, ahora sólo te pido los 90 malditos minutos que dura el juego, quizás el doble, para poder debatir las mierdas que hacen esos once pendejos, luego que el partido acabe. Por favor muñeca…

—Está bien —dijo en un susurro resignado y, juro que casi se alza un lado de mi cara una maldita sonrisa de victoria, pero estaba seguro que si lo hacía todo se iría a la mierda y me quedaría sin sexo. Además de con los huevos jodidos—. ¿Te sientes mejor? —Asentí y ella se acercó hasta darme un dulce beso apoyando todo su cuerpo en mí sin dejar de sujetar la tolla envuelta en mis bolas— Te amo.

—Te amo. — Respondí dándole otro beso. Era un adicto a todos sus fluidos y su saliva era deliciosa. Sí, llámenme puerco asqueroso, a poco no saben cómo se dice besar en árabe "_Saliva va, saliva viene"_ porque eso es precisamente lo que pasa cuando uno besa, hace traspasos de salivas.

—Es casi la hora del juego, Jasper y Emmett ya deben venir, deberías llamarle que pasen por un super y traigan chucherías y las cervezas mientras tú te duchas. Yo puedo pedir algunas pizzas y sacar la cava, ponerle hielo y dejarla en tu estudio.

¡Joder, amaba a mi maldita esposa!— ¿Qué harás mientras estoy con los chicos? —acaricié su rostro una vez más, su piel era tan suave como las pompas de un bebé.

—Seguiré leyendo —susurro señalando su celular.

—Está bien nena, me levanté quejándome un poco pero más allá del dolor punzante que sentía, creo que Eddie estaba bien, igual repararía su aspecto frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que Isabella mandó a instalar en el baño. Caminé hacia mi habitación y me quité la ropa rápidamente antes de meterme al baño como Dios me trajo al maldito mundo. Tomé mi celular y marqué el número de Jasper colocándolo en altavoz mientras entraba al baño a revisar la apariencia física de mis huevos.

—_Joder, dime que Isabella no te ha puesto trabas y que podemos ver el jodido juego en tu casa. Sí me quedo a ver el juego con Alice y el bebé moriré. _

—Pues casi que no amigo, Isabella hizo un drama estúpido que no quería pasar tiempo con ella y no sé que más mierda. Tuvimos nuestra primera pelea de casados y no estoy teniendo sexo de reconciliación, así que más te vale que traigas tu culo acá con un par de six pack de Corona y le digas al mastodonte de Emmett que traiga botanas.

—¿_Qué tipo de botanas?_

—_¡_Qué mierdas, no sé! _—_alcé mi miembro enfocando la vista en mis bolas, tan rosaditas como el día en el que nací_–. _Trae nachos y salsa de queso, picantes, papas fritas, algo con que trancarnos mientras llega la pizza que Isabella va a pedir.

—_¡Joder, lograste que nos pidiera pizza_! —no sabes a qué precio, miré mi otra bola, estaba igual que la izquierda así que fue el turno de revisar a Eddie.

—Ella me ama nene o soy el macho alfa en su vida, la tengo completamente domada, comiendo bajo la palma de mi puta mano; sé cómo darle para que sea feliz.

—_Besaré tu puto trasero cuando llegue si me das la maldita lección._

—Seguro viejo, saldrás de aquí sabiendo como domar a una mujer. Clases personalizadas dictadas por el profesor Masen. —La puerta se abrió abruptamente mostrando a mi esposa, sus ojos se veían turbios aunque tenía una sonrisita arrepentida—. Jazz, trae la maldita cerveza, los espero en quince minutos —colgué y mire a Bella por el espejo mientras observaba mis bolas tanto como yo, al parecer inspeccionaba que el daño no fuera realmente malo y pudiéramos usar a Eddie esta noche, eso quería creer— ¿Querías algo nena? —ella volvió a mirarme fijamente. Sus ojos, siempre podía leer sus puñeteros ojos; sabia cuando estaba enfadada, ya que estos parecían querer exterminar a alguien con la mirada o cuando estaba feliz y estos, en esta oportunidad, brillaban. Cuando estaba decidida las motas verdosas en ellos se intensificaban y cuando estaban tristes se veían opacos y turbios pero ahora simplemente no podía leerlos, ella estaba parada detrás de mí, mirándome con los ojos algo turbios y una sonrisa que ahora era cínica.

—Nada bebé sólo que ya llamé el servicio de pizza.

—¿Peperoni y cuatro quesos?

—Ajam, y aparté una de piña y Jamón para mí —hice cara de asco, nunca deberían colocar piña dulce en una mierda que es netamente salada, es como si le colocaran chocolate al pollo asado—. ¿Estás bien? —miró mi mano que sostenía mi polla flácida.

—Sí, al parecer no hay daños externos, —solté mi miembro y caminé a la ducha— ¿te bañas conmigo nena? —ella negó.

—Estabas hablando con Jasper al parecer, él ya viene en camino y sabes que odio los rapiditos… más bien date tu ducha –Sonrió– Yo iré a llenar la cava con hielo y la dejaré en tu estudio… Amor —susurró suavemente y mierda todo mi cuerpo se tensó al escuchar la última maldita palabra salir de sus labios.

¿Cuánto habría escuchado Bella de mi conversación con Jasper?

Estaba metido en problemas… Y problemas gordos.

.

.

.

Holaaaaaaaa A que no me esperaban, bueno he decidido subir Miercoles y Sabado siempre se pueda recuerden que no tengo computador lo que hace la tarea mas fácil mil gracias a Ely por corregir el cap a mi sensei que siempre está dando unos puntos geniales y a mi Salem de mi amor que está subiendo los caps por mi y corrigiendo pasándolo a Word y lo demás mientras yo escribo desde el cel LAS AMOOO

A todas las que me comentan es un placer leer sus comentarios ya saben que mi lap aprendió a nadar es imposible contestar pero leo y me alegran el dia, a las que solo leen también mil gracias!

Dejenme saber si les gusto o no

Aryam


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con ellos.

.

.

.

_Mi nombre es Edward, soy lo que llaman: un bastardo afortunado, mujeres, sexo, dinero ¿mencione sexo? ¿Toneladas de sexo? Sí, ese era yo hasta que un día se cruzó por mi camino un huracán enfundado en un minúsculo vestido negro. Ese día perdí la cabeza y cuando creía que estaba completamente loco me vi tomando esa mujer de la mano y prometiendo ser un jodido príncipe para poder meterme en su vida y en sus bragas. Ahora, yo, Edward Masen, soy un hombre casado ¡casado! y con una bruja; porque ella tiene de princesa lo que yo de santo ¿pero quién dice que no puedo amar a quien hace mi vida un infierno?_

.

.

.

Capitulo 5 : ¿En qué se parecen los hombres a las avestruz...? Que meten la cabeza en cualquier hueco.

Cuando salí de la habitación, inspeccioné todo. La cava estaba al lado del sofá y frente a mi televisor plasma de 48 pulgadas, habían dos saleros y varias rodajas de limón picadas.

_¡Soy el hombre!_

Iba besar el trasero de Bella, literalmente… Cuando la viera ¿Dónde coño se había metido? La busqué en la cocina y en el cuarto de invitados, pero ella no estaba en ningún lugar, le marqué a su celular y el sonido desde la sala me informó que donde sea que hubiese ido su jodido celular seguía tirado en el sofá.

Me estaba convirtiendo en un paranoico cuando sentí el timbre, así que fui a abrir pensando que era Bella, pero en cambio recibí las sonrisas de satisfacción de Jasper y Emmett, ambos venían con las manos repletas de bolsas - malditos cabrones, estaban que saltaban de una jodida pata, más satisfechos que un gay con dos traseros a su disposición-; los dejé pasar al estudio y los tres colocamos todo al alcance antes de dejar que nuestros cuerpos cayesen como peso muerto en el sofá.

-Gracias hermano, donde esta Bells hay que agradecerle -musitó Jasper, cuando el partido entre el Mónaco y el Barcelona empezaba. Joder, tenían que perder los del Mónaco, la final tendría que ser entre Barca y Real, esas eran las mejores finales. Todo un clásico amigos, ahora Isabella, me preocupaba ella por lo general me decía cuando iba a salir.

-Sí, yo tambrenqueloagradewserwle -Emmett habló con la boca completamente llena tragó pesadamente y dio un sorbo a su cerveza- ¡Rose esta _inmamable_!

-¿Insoportable? -Pregunté tontamente y Emm trato de decir alguna mierda, pero tenía su boca repleta de comida- ¿Podrías tragar y luego hablar Emm? -el aludido rodó los ojos y siguió comiendo.

-No -Jasper respondió- insoportable no es la palabra clave, Inmamable tiene mejor definición, quieres subirte por las paredes, hasta por un momento piensas en la abstinencia y es cuando crees que nada tiene solución -Emmett asintió mientras Jasper lo miraba con compasión-. Aún te falta un largo camino. –Luego me miró a mí-. No embaraces a Bella aun Edd.

-No tengo la intención de hacerlo pronto chicos ¿con dos bebés para navidad es suficiente, no creen? –Ambos asintieron y luego tomaron de su botella.

_Tendré un hijo de esta navidad en quince, al menos estaré tan cansado y mi polla tan acabada que ya podré pensar en pañales._

-Deberíamos brindar –Emmett se levantó colocando su cerveza en alto-, por poder ver el puto juego sin mujeres pidiendo comida, niños llorando o… -su mirada se fijó en mí…

-Bella es buena, pero el brindis es por poder ver el juego sin mujeres alrededor, brindemos por la testosterona. -Dije alzando mi botella, Jazz se nos unió y juntos dimos un trago. Sonreí tontamente al sentir el sabor amargo hacerle un baño gratis a mis papilas gustativas. Amaba beber, no tanto como el sexo, de hecho tomaba la cerveza como si esa mierda fuese agua, ya no me hacia ningún efecto era inmune a ella y aun así amaba una buena corona bien fría. Me hacía creer por un instante que era libre.

-¿Aún así donde está Bells? -Emmett preguntó.

-Ni puta idea hermano, cuando salí de la ducha todo estaba aquí pero Bella brillaba por su ausencia y no se ha llevado su celular.

-A lo mejor fue a comprar algo al supermercado. -Dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, quizá eso fue… - respondí vagamente viendo la bola correr por el césped.

Los minutos pasaban y ya iba por mi segunda cerveza. El partido estaba interesante pero no podía enfocarme en él ya que mis pensamientos estaban en donde carajos se había metido mi jodida mujercita y por qué coño no me había dicho que iba a salir; _Messi_ metió un gol pero no lo vi, Jasper estaba emocionado porque por fin podía ver un partido tranquilo y en santa paz, Emmett por su lado parecía que el embarazado fuera él, estaba comiendo como una maldita bestia.

Sentí el timbre de la puerta y salí de la habitación tan rápido que el puto Flash estaría verde de la envidia, pensé que a Bella quizás se le habían olvidado sus llaves pero no era ella si no el chico de las pizzas.

-¡Hey señor Masen!, Bella pidió pizzas, ¿están viendo el partido? -Preguntó algo eufórico.

-Sí Seth, como siempre. -Seth era nuestro repartidor de pizzas, era un buen chico que trabajaba duro para pagar sus estudios, por lo que siempre le daba una generosa propina-. ¿Cuánto te debo mocoso? - Él sonrió.

-Son 27.50 señor M. ¿podría ver cómo va el marcador del partido? -Preguntó mientras sacaba un billete de 100. Seth tenía esa cara de cordero camino al matadero, así que le di el dinero y las pizzas antes de dejarlo seguir al estudio. Un par de minutos después salió con una cerveza y un trozo de pizza en la mano -imagino que cortesía de los chicos- antes de darme un "gracias señor" y luego marcharse.

Volví a dar una mirada por el apartamento, quizá Isabella había llegado y no quiso molestarnos, pero ella no estaba por ningún lugar, estaba empezando a preocuparme. Sin embargo, decidí que la esperaría viendo el juego. Estaba a punto de llegar a mi estudio cuando sentí las puertas abrirse y luego risas. Alice, Rose y Bells venían entrando y por supuesto Ausar, el pequeño regordete de ojos azules y cabello rubio tenía toda la cara llena de babadas sus ojos se encontraron con los míos ¡y juro por Dios que había una mirada diabólica ahí!

-¡Qué diablos! -dije mirando a Isabella mientras escuchaba un _¡goooooool!_ Por parte de los chicos. Nunca, entiendan bien, nunca pongan a un hombre entre elegir a hablar algo importante e ir a ver un maldito gol.

-Hola bebé. -Isabella se acercó a mi besando mi mejilla- Necesitaba algo de hormonas femeninas, estar contigo me está volviendo niño –y es allí cuando tus palabras se devuelven y te muerden el culo-, así que he invitado a las chicas, ellas descargaron sus cosas en la mesa del comedor y yo sólo crucé una mirada con Isabella. Sus ojos se veían divertidos y esa mirada causaba más pánico que la que colocaba cuando estaba enojada -¿Cómo va el partido? -Me dio su sonrisa más escalofriante.

-Bien, ¿Podemos hablar? -Dije serio. No me molestaba que hubiese invitado a las chicas siempre y cuando no nos jodieran el juego, me había perdido más de la mitad del primer tiempo preocupado por saber en dónde diablos estaba, esa era la parte que me tenía un poco enfadado.

-Ahora no, las chicas y yo tenemos cosas que hacer. - Se giró tomando unas bolsas, la perra de Rose me dio una mirada fría y All ni me miraba ella estaba concentrada en la cosa regordeta con patas que colgaba de su pecho.

-Hablamos después del partido. -No fue una pregunta, pero igual ella contestó mientras las chicas se encaminaban a nuestra habitación.

-Como tú digas amor -esa jodida palabra me hizo temblar levemente, aún así decidí dejarla pasar-, por ahora Edward. -Bella me llamó así, la miré un momento mientras veía como sacaba a Ausar del canguro que Alice tenía puesto y tomaba el bolso de su hombro-. Ausar es niño amor, llévalo con ustedes aumentará el grado de testosterona de la habitación -¡ven los que les digo…! el puto Karma! Me entregó al bodoque con patas y el bolso ante mi mirada estupefacta-. No queremos ser molestadas, haremos cosas de chicas -dijo mi esposa con esa puta sonrisa macabra.

-En la parte de adelante están los compartimientos de leche –Ausar todavía estaba pegado a la _ubre_ de Alice, para ser tan enana tenía unas tetas de padre y Dios nuestro, no es que yo estuviera pendiente de las tetas de Alice a mi me gustaban las de Bella, pero simplemente antes de llegar a la esquina, su pechonalidad se veía primero; antes de que pudiera verlo las tres habían desaparecido en mi habitación, miré a mi ahijado baboso.

¿Estaban seguros que no estaban enrazados con caracol? ¡Joder, que manera de salivar! Ausar volvió a reír diabólicamente. Seguro el crio estaba emputado conmigo por el nombre, antes que pudiera entrar a la habitación un fétido olor desprendió de su cuerpo.

¡Mierda!

Bueno literalmente era mierda y estaba seguro como el infierno que yo no iba a limpiarla- ¡Jasper! -Grité antes de entrar a la habitación con el pequeño cagón en brazos, mi amigo rubio me observó un momento antes que su rostro se contrajera en una mueca de perturbación.

-¡Me estas Jodiendo verdad! Ese es un holograma. ¿Dónde demonios está Alice?

-Con Isabella y la Perra en la habitación, -Emmett exclamo un gemido.

-¿Rose está aquí? –Asentí.

-No conozco más perras que ella -separé al bodoque de mi pecho extendiéndolo ante Jasper-. Tienes un paquete de mierda esperando a ser limpiado. -Jasper me miró con el rostro desencajado y yo zarandee al renacuajo- ¡Joder ¿qué come este niño? -Mi nariz estaba empezando a hacer su maleta para huir también y si abría la boca tendría más oxigeno mierdoso en mi cuerpo.

-¡Mierda! -Jasper pasó las manos por sus cabellos.

-Joder, creo que si come eso y también tenemos un problema de mierda podrida, es tu hijo, así que hazte cargo -se lo pase y en ese momento el Mónaco anoto-¡Joder!

-¡Hijo de puta! -Gritó Emmett.

-Ausat balbuceó algo que todos entendimos como un "uta". Los tres miramos al cabroncito rubio de dos meses, hijo de Jasper.

_¡Mierda! _

-Ese es mi ahijado puteando desde tiernos tiempos, igual a su adorado padrino. Joder, será un maldito súper dotado. -Revolví el cabello del mocoso.

-Mierda, Alice va a matarme si se entera que hemos puteado frente al bebé -dijo Jasper en tono angustiado.

-Sí amigo, el problema es de mierda, ve a limpiarla -Jasper se levantó del asiento tomando el bolso que traía conmigo.

-NO tendré uno de esos pronto -dije a Emmett.

-Recuerda siempre usar el puto condón, así Isabella tomé pastillas -dijo Emmett dando palmadas en mi hombro mientras veía a Jasper quitar el pañal del bodoque en mi escritorio.

-Limpias bien esa mierda Jasper -grité sobre mi hombro–. Y me refiero a mi escritorio, no al culo de tu hijo -Jasper dijo algo pero no le preste atención, el partido ib le habían hecho una falta al maricón de _Pique_, eso les había dado al Barca un bono para el segundo gol, ya que era un penalti.

El resto del primer tiempo del partido fue una miseria, Ausar estaba fastidioso, lloraba por todo. Jasper pensó que era hambre abrimos el bolso, sacando las bolsitas de leche que había dentro de un compartimiento térmico.

-Alice se "ordeña" cuando va a salir. -Emmett que tenía una bolsita en la mano la soltó con asco haciendo que la bolsa chocara en mi escritorio y se reventara… Joder con razón el pobre crio cagaba como si fuese una bomba nuclear, esa mierda era asquerosa.

-¡Limpia esa mierda Emm, joder ese maldito Cedro es traído desde quien sabe dónde, además era de mi padre! -Grité enojado, ya no estaba siendo tan buena idea haberlos invitado a ver el partido. Isabella estaba enojada, lo sabía por su forma de llamarme _amor_, ella estaba planeando algo y cuando lo hacía yo era el más perjudicado. Ausar solo lloraba, Jazz lo movía de un lado a otro, Emmett se había comido una caja de pizza él solo y seguía tragando como cerdo; el estudio era una mierda, la alfombra tenía una gran mancha producto de la cerveza que Jazz había derramado, mi cabeza empezaba a doler y no había visto ni mierda del partido. Si ellos no estuvieran aquí conmigo, mi mujer estaría aquí leyendo, yo viendo el partido y ahora mismo estaríamos desnudos disfrutando el placer de estar casados. No era que no disfrutáramos antes, sólo que ahora podía ser aún más posesivo con ella ya que legalmente era mía; en cambio estaba aquí con la versión masculina de troncha toro, un muñeco descompuesto y un hombre con cara del joven manos de tijeras.

-Llévalo con Alice -gimió Emmett, estaba por empezar la segunda parte del juego.

-¡Quieres que me mate! -Bufe un _maricón_ por lo bajo antes de tomar al bodoque con patas ponerlo de manera que pudiera ver lo que hacía y dar una pequeña zurra en su pañal.

Automáticamente su llanto ceso.

-¡Joder acabas de pegarle a mi hijo! -dijo Jasper estupefacto.

-Lo hice, soy su jodido padrino, si te mueres yo tendré que criarlo y no soporto los cabroncitos -lo puse de frente mirándolo fijamente, verdes contra azules-. Usted jovencito va a dejarnos ver la mierda de partido que estamos viendo -dije viéndolo con dureza.

-Alice te va a dejar sin huevos como sepa que zurraste su pañal.

-Cállate Jazz, estamos conversando aquí -Ausar tenía la cara roja y los ojos anegados en lágrimas- ¡Entendido Nahuel! Esto hacen los putos hombres, ven partidos de fútbol, beben como camioneros y follan, pero tú no tienes edad para beber más que de las tetas de tu madre y ella no está aquí y tampoco puedes follar así que vas a ver el puto partido con nosotros o te vas a dormir o alguna jodida mierda -cuando gimió con un puchero lo lleve a mi regazo y acaricie su cabellito rubio. Diez minutos después el crio roncaba como un ángel-. Aprendan cabrones, así se trata a un niño. -Miré a Jasper y a Emmett mientras acostaba a Ausar en el sillón personal y colocaba un cojín, no fuera que se cayera y ahí si peligrarían mis huevos.

Entonces escuchamos un chillido agudo y luego como los altavoces del Teatro de casa en mi habitación, se escuchaban a todo volumen.

¡Mierda, nunca fue una sospecha que Isabella había escuchado mi conversación con Jasper!

**Capítulo beteado por **_**Ely Rockerita**_**.**

**Mil gracias por sus review perdón la tardanza nos vemos pronto.**


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con ellos.

**Seductor domado**

**Capítulo 6**

_**Mi nombre es Edward, soy lo que llaman: una bastardo afortunado, mujeres, sexo, dinero ¿mencione sexo? ¿toneladas de sexo? si ese era yo hasta que un día se cruzó por mi camino un huracán enfundado en un minusculo vestido negro, ese día perdí la cabeza y cuando creía que estaba completamente loco me vi tomando esa mujer de la mano y prometiendo ser un jodido príncipe para poder meterme en su vida y en sus bragas , ahora yo, Edward Masen soy un hombre casado ¡casado! y con una bruja por que ella tiene de princesa lo que yo de santo ¿pero quien dice que no puedo amar a quien hace mi vida un infierno?**_

* * *

-¡Qué coño! -Emmett gritó y Jasper y yo siseamos mirando al bebé- ¿Rosalie está gimiendo? ¿Por qué coño está mi mujer gimiendo si yo estoy aquí y ella allá?

-Debe estar comiendo algún trozo de chocolate, las mujeres gimen por esa mierda ¿no? -Dije inexpresivo, mientras miraba los jugadores salir a la cancha, por fin iba poder ver algo del jodido partido. O eso creía, cuando un claro fuerte y excitante gemido muy alto llegó a mis oídos y yo conocía perfectamente ese jodido gemido.

¡Isabella!

Ellas habían llegado solas pero nosotros pasamos más de veinte minutos aquí encerrados y distraídos con Ausar, así que ellas perfectamente pudieron haber hecho que alguien entrara solo para vengarse. Conocía perfectamente bien a la cabrona de mi mujer, ella era capaz de tener un _stripper_ en nuestra habitación, otro gemido se escuchó y fue Jasper el que se levantó como si tuviese un resorte en el culo.

-No sé ustedes pero esa que ha gemido ahí es mi mujer y no voy a quedarme con el trasero pegado en este sofá mientras mi mujer esta con quien sabe quién haciendo quién sabe qué cosas en mi propia jodida nariz.

Y así tan rápido como lo dijo Jasper fue el primero en abandonar la habitación, Emmett y yo nos miramos fijamente y luego nuestra mirada se enfoco en el bodoque con patas que dormía en el sofá

-¿Qué hacemos con Tutankamon? –Dijo Emmett mirando a Ausar.

-Pongámoslo en el suelo -dije encogiéndome de hombros-. Confió en Bella y sé que no está con un tipo en la cama en donde follamos casi a diario, pero sé cómo hizo que me casara con ella, la conozco lo suficiente como para saber lo que está tramando, de seguro lo que sea que esté pasando allí, es su idea. -La puerta se abrió.

-¡Se van a quedar ahí como unos jodidos maricas sin saber que está pasando allá cabrones! -Gritó Jasper.

Colocamos a Ausar en la alfombra rodeándolo de cojines antes de salir a ver porqué el pendejo de mi amigo había venido a llamarnos maricas. Estaba tranquilo, confiaba en mi jodida mujer. Sabía que su coñito solo era mío, así que no temía por ser remplazado…A menos no por ahora, tendría que hacer mucha mierda para que ella siempre se quedara junto a mí

-¿Crees que así este bien? -Preguntó Emmett cuando miramos a Ausar.

-Sí amigo, nuestros huevos están a salvo, vayamos con Jazz no vaya ser que le dé una apoplejía -salimos de la habitación encontrando a Jasper con un vaso de vidrio pegado en la puerta.

-¡Que Mierda! -Grité y él siseo- ¿Esos son los maricones de los _Backstreet boys_? -sisee entre dientes-. ¿Qué joda estás haciendo Jazz? -Me acerqué a la puerta cuando mi amigo volvió a sisearme, los maricones de los BSB cantaban a todo pulmón… Bueno, más bien mis parlantes estaban a toda mierda mientras se reproducía.

– ¿Ese es EveryBody? ¡Joder, Amaba esa puta canción! –Emm empezó a mover su cuerpo de un lado para otro como si tuviese un ataque de epilepsia en vertical.

-¡Qué! ¡Esa puta canción es una mala imitación de Thriller! –Rebatí

-¡Quieren callarse, maldita sea, no me dejan escuchar lo que hablan! -Gritó Jazz reacomodando su vaso, Emm dejo de "bailar" y los tres nos acercamos a la puerta pero no podía escuchar más que la musiquita fastidiosa. Mis oídos sangraban como cuando los pendejos se pusieron de moda y Rosalie parecía quinceañera enamorada de esos maricones, había más fotografías de ellos en su maldito cuarto que de algún otro miembro de la familia.

Quién diría que la perra alguna vez fue Fangirl.

Alice estaba hablando, pero hablaba tan malditamente bajo que era muy difícil escucharla.

-¿R_ecuerdan aquella vez que acepte ir a la primera habitación de Jazz? -_Las demás mujeres soltaron un "Ujum"-. _No pude decirle que no porque se parecía tanto a Nick… _-dio un suspirito soñador mientras la cara de Jazz se contraía – _Es más, la primera vez que estuvimos juntos fantasee que era NickrecontrapapitoCarter._

-¿Ustedes escucharon? -Jasper parecía no poder creerlo.

-¡Ohh vamos Jazz! seguro tú pensaste que estas follándote a Paris Hilton -Jazz me miro contrito.

-¡NO!, yo le hacía el amor a Alice… ¡Mi Alice! –Dijo. Joder, parecía una nena pues le quebraron el corazón… sí, allí se encontraba mi amigo recogiendo los pedacitos. No pude evitar reír- ¿Qué si fuera Isabella? -Arqueé una ceja mientras escuchaba a las mujeres reír.

-Y qué si fuese ella, tenía mi polla en su coño, es lo que importa. -Jazz entrecerró sus ojos-. No me mires así maricón, son fantasías. ¿Sabes cuántas rubias me follé en esa época pensando que eran Brithney Spears? –contesté.

-Entraré a esa habitación y le mostraré a Alice de que está hecho Jasper Witlook y quien se la folla. -Lo detuve.

-Oh no, no lo harás, vas a ponerlas en alerta y es peor.

-Cállense, mi Rosie está hablando. -Siseo Emmett, así que como las viejas chismosas que éramos, pegamos la oreja en la puerta para saber de qué coño hablaban.

-_Yo quería a estos tipos. _-Dijo Rose y no pude evitar murmurar un jódeme ¡ella los idolatraban!- _Mi primera fantasía sexual fue un trió… Sí, lo sé, llámenme loca pero mierda, una vez vi por equivocación una película porno de papá_.

-¡Con razón el puto las escondió mejor! Seguro se dio cuenta que Rose había encontrado la guarida-Jazz y Emm me sisearon así que me callé.

-_En fin, era tan sensual que cada vez que veía a Brian y Aj mi cuerpo se erizaba con sólo escucharlos, no sé que tenían esos dos pero ponían mi libido a diez mil… No me miren así, tenía dieciséis años. _-Emm cuadro sus brazos pero no se puso como la nenita maricona de Jasper.

_-Si pudieras tenerlos a los dos para un trió _-Ahí está el alma de la fiesta señores, pueden leer la pregunta entre líneas…Tal vez ustedes no pero este pecho sí.

_-¡Ohh Joder, Claro que lo haría, esos dos me ponen a diez mil!_, -esa era la perra señores, miré a Emm de reojo, para ver su reacción.

-¡Voy a entrar a esa habitación! -Lo detuve y negué con la cabeza-. Rosie va saber lo qué es una verdadera fantasía sexual.

-Emmett, follar con Barbie no es una fantasía sexual, es una aberración –Bufé.

_-Bueno, mi novio Romántico era Kevin _-¡Esa era Isabella!- _Amaba tanto al tipo, que mi primer vibrador se llamó "K" en su honor… _-su voz fue sexy y las demás arpías rieron-. _Mierda, mis mejores orgasmos fueron con K y Kevin en mi mente._

¡JODANME!

_-¿Y Edward?_ -Alice Preguntó.

_-Edward es un jodido maestro_. -Sonreí con suficiencia mientras Rose gritaba un _"Asco" lalalala_-. _Pero Kevin… ¡Mierda, solo era pensar en Kevin y toda yo me volvía una piscina andante! Tenía que cambiar de bragas cuando iba a sus conciertos, incluso en uno de ellos cuando Kevin cantó su estribillo en I Want It That Way mis bragas se mojaron a tal punto que se las lancé al escenario. Nunca… Escúchenme bien nunca me he mojado tanto como ese día con ese maldito y su maldito porte sensual. Esa noche llegué a mi casa, tom mientras lo recordaba tuve el mejor maldito orgasmo de mi vida… Amo a ese hombre._

Las chicas rieron fuertemente y mi sangre se calentó rápidamente, ella no podía haber dicho esa mierda… No me importó que Jasper intentara empujarme o Emmett detenerme, abrí la maldita puerta haciendo que las tres mujeres en la cama miraran en mi dirección.

-¡Me estas jodiendo, no es cierto Bella! –Grité, ella me miraba con diversión y picardía-. ¿Ese maricón te ha dado el maldito mejor orgasmo de tu vida? -Señalé la televisión -ella tuvo la desfachatez de asentir a mi pregunta y yo en medio de mi conmoción seguí con la retahíla imparable-. ¡Tiene aretes!, ¿sabes lo que dicen mujer? –Negó la muy ingrata, sin dejar de mirarme impávida y cínica- ¡hombre que se perfora es hombre que le gusta que le den! –Jasper y Emmett asintieron.

-Todos tiene aretes -recalco Emmett.

-Tú los tuviste -reviró Rosalie.

-Eso fue completamente diferente -rectificó Emmett.

Me acerqué a Isabella que me veía con una ceja alzada, estaba usando un short de franela y una camisa de tirantes, su cabello recogido en una cola desordenada y sus malditas uñas pintada de rojo putón.

-He herido tu ego amorcito -ella me miró desafiante-. ¿Acaso te ha molestado saber que yo misma he podido darme los mejores orgasmos de mi vida? ¡No te necesito ni a ti ni a nadie para satisfacerme sexualmente! -Gritó.

-Pues no decías lo mismo anoche mientras te comías mi polla nena. -Grité.

-No sabías que soy muy buena actriz, puedo ganarme un Oscar a Mejor actuación -acotó empinándose en sus pies para intentar llegar a mi altura. Vi a Rose y a Alice levantarse de la cama pero ellas ahora mismo me importaban una mierda…-No soy como tú, no necesito que otro me satisfaga para ser feliz, de hecho, nunca te digo cuando quedo o no plenamente satisfecha -golpeo mi pecho con sus uña-, para tu información, "señor soy el mejor follando", anoche cuando te dormiste me masturbe en la tina a ver si así podía alcanzar un maldito orgasmo real. Porque desde que nos casamos tú desempeño ha sido bastante mediocre.

-Yo… ¿¡YO!? -Me sentía indignado-. ¿Quién es la que ha pasado sangrando desde al día siguiente que nos casamos?, duramos una semana sin joder porque tú no te atreves a descubrir tu maldito placer, sabes que también puedo follarte el culo nena.

-Ya quisieras nene… -dijo molesta.

-¡Tampoco eres tan buena Swan! -Grité-. Y ciertamente no eres especial, cualquier otra mujer puede darme lo que tú me das.

-¡Vete a la mierda Masen! -Gritó- ¡Qué te jodan!

-Pues sí voy a buscar quien me joda, tú puedes seguir jugando con tus jodidos dedos -la vi tomar uno de los almohadones de la cama poco antes de salir, algo se estrello contra la puerta y luego se escuchó un gran estruendo. Mi parte enamorada, quería ir a ver qué sucedía pero estaba malditamente encabronado, no había nadie en la casa, Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emm parecían haberse esfumado.

Típico, forman el mierdero y luego huyen. Caminé hacia la cocina y tomé un vaso llenándolo con agua del grifo, necesitaba calmarme. Pero ciertamente estaba herido mi orgullo. No me enorgullecía de mi pasado, de haber follado con cada mujer que me tirara sus bragas y me abriera sus piernas; apenas tenía un par de semanas de casado e Isabella era una mujer maravillosa, pero ella se había metido con Eddie y nadie se metía con mi puta polla. ¡Sí, escúchalo bien corazón de mierda mi polla vale más que tú!

Tomé las llaves de mi auto y salí de casa, lo mejor era dejar que las cosas se enfriaran un poco, darle como dice Carlisle tiempo al jodido tiempo.

* * *

**Editado por Ely **

**NA/ gracias por sus Rev chicas no saben lo feliz que me hacen, mil gracias a ely por el beteo y a mi sensei por subirlo, se que son capis cortos pero así es la idea del fic, momentos cortos de la vida de unos recién casados, espero que les haya gustado gracias Aryam.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con ellos.**_

**Seductor domado**

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**Mi nombre es Edward, soy lo que llaman: una bastardo afortunado, mujeres, sexo, dinero ¿mencione sexo? ¿toneladas de sexo? si ese era yo hasta que un día se cruzó por mi camino un huracán enfundado en un minúsculo vestido negro, ese día perdí la cabeza y cuando creía que estaba completamente loco me vi tomando esa mujer de la mano y prometiendo ser un jodido príncipe para poder meterme en su vida y en sus bragas , ahora yo, Edward Masen soy un hombre casado ¡casado! y con una bruja, porque ella tiene de princesa lo que yo de santo ¿pero quien dice que no puedo amar a quien hace mi vida un infierno?**_

* * *

Conduje por horas por toda la ciudad, estaba sumamente cabreado pero no por la discusión que había tenido con Isabella ¿Cómo podía decirle que ella no era especial? Cuando ella era la puta mujer mas especial en el mundo; en sólo dos meses ella había logrado que me asentara, además había hecho que me colocara un puto anillo marcándome como a un perro. ¿Ustedes entienden no? Al perro le ponen una correa en el cuello para que los demás vean a quién pertenece. A los hombres les colocan un maldito anillo en el dedo que grita a los cuatro vientos que esta fuera del mercado, que tiene mujer, dueña, ama o lo que sea.

¡Mierda, eso sonó como si yo fuese un esclavo!... ¡Qué diablos! Ella en sus bragas de encaje negro y amo mis cadenas…y si están en mis muñecas, atados a una cama…mmm…mmm…mmm

Pero ahora lo había cagado todo.

Es que ni siquiera sabía cómo había comenzado toda esta discusión. Sabía que Isabella lo iba a joder, ella era así; fue eso lo que había hecho que yo cayera ante ella como un maldito perro faldero. Cada trozo de mi piel la amaba, podían fácilmente pensar que era una perra, pero era mi perra. Mía. Detuve el auto en un pequeño parque cerca de la casa para pensar como arreglaba esta mierda, inhalé y exhalé varias veces antes de marcar primero a Jasper, él siempre sabía que decir, por algo era un jodido loquero pero como siempre cuando necesitas a un amigo se transforma en algo inútil, en tal caso se vuelve inexistente. La llamada se dirigió al buzón de voz, pensé en medio de mi frustración dejarle un mensaje pero solo colgué. Intenté con Emm, si bien él no era loquero Rosalie era más perra que Isabella y Emm era un puto mandilón como lo era yo, por lo tanto él debía saber algo sobre qué hacer en situaciones en la que tú culo se hallaba al borde de la mierda y no tenías que hacer con ella.

Volviendo a lo dicho anteriormente, cuando más necesitas a tus amigos, esos hijos de puta brillan por su ausencia.

Hice girar mi cuello pensando, flores y chocolates no servirían con Bella, incluso un maldito anillo con la piedra más grande de este jodido mundo tampoco funcionaria. No porque no apreciase el detalle o el gesto, sino que ¡vamos! Ella sabía qué pedir y qué desear en una situación en donde el perdedor era yo, su puto juguete.

Llamé al único hombre que podía ayudarme. Él era la voz de la experiencia digo tiene 55 años, un poco más de 30 años de casado con Esme que aunque aparenta ser todo amor y ternura también tiene su vena perrita ¿Qué creen, Rose es perra porque sí? Ella es hija de su madre.

-¡Hey viejo! -dije cuando Carlisle contesto.

-Edward… -su voz se escuchaba agitada- ¿Has visto qué hora es muchacho?-murmuro en un jadeo.

-Joder no me digas que he jodido algún polvo tuyo con Esme. -Repliqué ante la carcajada de Carlisle- ¿Lo hice?

-No, pero jodiste la relajación post coital… ¡Auch! joder mujer, Edward también folla -no pude evitar estremecerme al imaginar a Esme y Carlisle desnudos sudados y en una cama.

-Carlisle -lo llamé porque ahora sentía sonidos de besos a través del auricular-, la pastilla azul tiene más tiempo de duración podrías prestarme atención durante unos jodidos cinco minutos.

Carlisle volvió a reír… ¡Joder! en qué momento me había vuelto un puto bufón, pensé frustrado.

-¿Qué sucede?

-La he cagado.

-Te estabas demorando hijo…

-¡Hey DadyC…! -Carlisle odiaba cuando le decía así-. Se supone que eres como mi jodido padre, ¿estás de mi lado viejo o en contra?

-Es que en serio hijo, te había dado mínimo una semana para joderla qué hiciste esta vez ¿Coqueteaste delante de ella con una chica? ¿Uno de tus ex polvos de una noche se te insinuó?

-No hice nada de eso Carl, tenme un poco de fe viejo, me case con ella ¿no?

-¡En Las Vegas, delante de un Elvis! -Gritó Esme- Eso no puede llamarse boda. Nunca te perdonaré por ello Edward Michell.

-¡Joder no me digas así! -Odiaba el puto Michell, pero es lo que pasa cuando el ginecólogo que ve a tu madre dice que vas a ser una jodida niña y sales del útero con una cabeza colgando entre las piernas-. ¿Tienes el puto teléfono en altavoz Carl?

-El secreto de un buen matrimonio hijo es que no exista secretos de ningún tipo.

-¡Es que Esme sabe también cuando cagas! -dije con sarcasmo.

-Exacto. ¿Qué has hecho con Isabella? Rose y Emm han llegado discutiendo hace un par de horas y se han encerrado en la habitación.

-En este momento la perra de tu hija y mi "supuesto" mejor amigo me importan una mierda Carl, pero en verdad necesito tu ayuda.

-Si me dices de una puta vez que hiciste… ¡Auch! mujer por Dios deja de golpearme, no tengo 20 años. -Dijo Carlisle. Esme dijo algo como "te comportas como uno".

- Isabella dijo que podía satisfacerse sola y le dije que ella no era una mujer especial y que cualquiera podía darme lo que ella.

-¡No hiciste eso! -Gritó Esme.

-¡Puedes poner el puto teléfono en privado Carl!

-Ok, ya lo he hecho la cagaste y feo ninguna mujer que sea tu mujer es igual a las demás.

-Eso lo sé…

-Tienes que arreglarlo.

-Eres un genio… la pregunta del billón de dólares ¿cómo? –Carlisle se quedó en silencio- ¡Ilumíname viejo!, treinta años al lado de Esme es como para escribir un maldito libro de cómo limpiar la mierda cuando te la has repartido en el cuerpo.

-Mmm… No sé, ¿qué has pensado?

-Una jodida mierda -dije la verdad-, ella no es mujer de flores ni corazones; ama los chocolates pero no creo que una caja de esas arregle lo que he dicho. Además, ella también me dijo mierdas insultantes, subestimándome—nadie se mete con Eddie Junior— sobre mi rendimiento en la cama, nadie había tenido quejas de mí en esa área.

¡Soy el rey de los coños satisfechos! ¡joder!

-Si estaba molesta es normal que lo haya hecho.

-Lo sé Carl, no te estoy llamando para que me digas lo que ya sé, te estoy llamando para que me digas que debo hacer.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea… Ohh, mierda Esme dame un segundo nena -gimió en voz baja.

-¡Joder piensa! Mi matrimonio depende de tu jodida creatividad. -Escuche un jadeo profundo y la respiración acelerada de Carlisle.

-Edward tengo que… ¡Ohh, joder! -Colgué antes de seguir escuchando, por mi cabeza pasaban muchas imágenes que nunca debería tener, como por ejemplo Esme en cuatro haciéndole una mamada a Carlisle. Tendría que ver mucho porno o joder mucho a mi mujer para sacar esas imágenes de mi cabeza. Creo que iba a necesitar más que terapias si quería seguir en mi sano juicio.

Me bajé del auto y caminé hasta una de las bancas del parque, era casi media noche y aquí estaba yo sentado en una dura banca con un letrero que decía "estoy aquí jodidos ladrones, vengan por mi auto y mi Rolex". Es lo que falta para terminar de cagar este día de mierda.

Alce mis ojos al cielo, estaba estrellado y las nubes corrían lentamente.

-¡Hey, tú! -Dije mirando hacia arriba-, viejo de viejos sé que nuestra relación es una jodida mierda pero dicen que tú eres bondadoso y todos nosotros somos tus jodidos bastardos, aparte de todas esas demás jodas, ¿puedes aclarar mis ideas y darme algo para que mi mujer quiera seguir follando conmigo en vez de con un vibrador al que llame "K"?

Pasaron varios segundos antes que viera que el de arriba no iba ayudarme, yo había sido un hijo de puta con él, no es como si después de más de quince años mostrándole mi trasero me perdonara de buenas a primera.

Estaba a punto de llegar a mi auto cuando un fuerte viento sopló y entonces todo llego a mí, di una mirada hacia arriba, no es que ahora íbamos a ser los mejores amigos del puto mundo pero al menos el todopoderoso había aclarado mis ideas. Conduje a casa y subí las escaleras porque el puto elevador se estaba demorando, cuando abrí mi departamento el silencio y la oscuridad reinaba en él. Por un jodido momento me asusté ¿Y si ella había aprovechado estas cinco horas para irse?

Me encaminé hacia nuestra habitación, sin embargo estaba completamente vacía, desordenada como el infierno, pero vacía. El baño estaba igual y la cocina no era el lugar favorito de Isabella, el aceite la odiaba yo había sido testigo de ello. Era una relación de puto odio.

La puerta de mi estudio estaba abierta y eso hizo que mi rabia anterior volviera, yo sólo quería ver el maldito partido de futbol con mis amigos como en los viejos tiempos, ya que Bella no cocinaba ni agua al menos podía pedirnos algo de comida y surtirnos de cerveza ¿Eso es algo que hacen las esposas no?

Pero Mi Bella no es una esposa normal, ella tenía que joderla hasta el fondo y de paso darme pistas para que yo la jodiera aún más. Al final no había visto un sólo minuto en paz del susodicho partido y como para completar el pastel había tenido mi primera gran pelea de casados… sin contar el rodillazo que Isabella le dio a las joyas de mi corona.

Entré a la habitación pasándome la mano por el cabello preparado para el desastre de comida chatarra, latas de cerveza y la gran mancha de la puta alfombra.

Lo que no esperaba era encontrar algo más allí. En mi sofá estaba Isabella, se encontraba dormida de medio lado, no pude evitar la sonrisa boba que adorno mi puta cara porque esa pequeña mujer me tenía envuelto en su pequeño coño… Literalmente. Lo sé, no soy el hombre más romántico de este mundo, soy un hombre práctico que sabe lo que tiene aunque ella haya dicho que no la satisfacía; he follado lo suficiente como para saber reconocer un orgasmo fingido y mi esposa no había fingido uno sólo desde que nos conocemos.

No pude evitar acuclillarme frente a ella y acomodar un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. No había rastros de lágrimas ni mostraba señales de enrojecimiento por el llanto en su rostro. No me sorprendió, Isabella era distinta a las demás mujeres, toda una "_Patico_" (Pantera, tigre y Cocodrilo). Me hubiese asustado como la mierda si ella hubiese tenido restos de lágrimas.

-Te amo -le susurré como el marica enamorado que soy. Mis labios picaban por tomar los suyos pero no lo hice, si estaba enojada aún era capaz de arrancármelo de una mordida.

La tomé en brazos y ella se removió un poco más, no se despertó, su sueño era jodidamente pesado, en ocasiones me tomaba un buen trabajo de lengua despertarla aunque amaba sus reacciones después de esos trabajos. La dejé sobre la cama deseando como un sediento en un desierto tirarme a su lado y olvidar este jodido día pero no lo hice. No me convenía. No si quería mantener mis huevos justo donde estaban.

Salí de la habitación en absoluto silencio, caminando hacia el cuarto de invitados. Sobra decir que dormí jodidamente mal, estaba acostumbrado a sentir el peso de Isabella sobre mí, su pierna amarrando las mías, su brazo en mi cintura y su cabeza en mi pecho. Aun así logré levantarme temprano para ir a trabajar. Hice sonar mis huesos antes de encaminarme a mi habitación, Bella estaba sentada frente al tocador que habíamos comprado por internet y habían traído a casa al día siguiente que volvimos de Arizona.

-Buenos días -trate de darle mi sonrisa patentada aunque sabía que no obtendría una mierda de su parte. Ella siguió acicalándose como si nada, así que me metí en el baño rápidamente y dejé que el agua caliente se llevara todo de mí. Tomé la toalla más pequeña del estante para cubrir mi cintura y me apliqué un poco de aceite en el cuerpo como cada mañana.

¡Oigan paren su camión! soy un hombre que sabe lo que tiene y cuida de sí, que me aplique aceites para el cuerpo no quiere decir que soy un jodido marica. Tengo una polla y se cómo usarla.

Salí del baño y tomé mi desodorante, Isabella aún no me miraba, deje caer la toalla abriendo uno de los cajones y sacando un bóxer. Seguidamente caminé con él en la mano hasta llegar al closet y sacar mi traje azul de tres piezas.

-¿Hey nena, el azul o el verde? -Le pregunté tontamente intentando iniciar una conversación. Moría por besarla.

-El que te de tu maldita gana, me da la misma mierda que te pongas. -Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la salida de nuestra habitación–. Estaba jodidamente hermosa, su pelo caía en rizos naturales; el maquillaje era simple, ella no necesitaba esa mierda tenía una falda ajustada en color negro y una camisa blanca de seda con sus zapatos de tacón de muerte. El sólo verla hacia que Eddie Jr. Mostrara signos de despertarse sin importarle lo que habían dicho de él.

-Bella…

-No quiero saber nada -salió de la habitación y la seguí completamente desnudo.

-Nena, no podemos seguir así, te enfadaste, me enfade y dijimos cosas que no queríamos decir, sé que escuchaste cuando hablé con Jazz por teléfono pero era una broma amor. Una broma entre hombres -trate de justificarme patéticamente-. Puedes por favor al menos mirarme -ella se giró, sus hermosos con ojos café relampagueantes por la rabia mirándome fijamente-no podemos continuar este matrimonio así.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo -susurro cruzando de brazos.

-Tenemos que buscar una solución nena, ésta no será la primera vez que la cague -me acerqué dos pasos a ella para aplicar el plan pulpo.

-Lo sé, es por eso que ya tengo una solución.

-Que propones preciosa.

-El Divorcio… Quiero el divorcio Masen.

* * *

**Editado por Ely **

**NA/ gracias por sus Rev chicas no saben lo feliz que me hacen, mil gracias a ely por el beteo y a mi sensei por subirlo, se que son capis cortos pero así es la idea del fic, momentos cortos de la vida de unos recién casados, espero que les haya gustado gracias Aryam.**


	8. Chapter 8

Los PERsonajes de Crepusculo son propiedad de StephMeyer, lo demás sale de mi cabecita.,..

.

.

.

**Seductor Domado**

**Mi nombre es Edward, soy lo que llaman: una bastardo afortunado, mujeres, sexo, dinero ¿mencione sexo? ¿toneladas de sexo? si ese era yo hasta que un día se cruzó por mi camino un huracán enfundado en un minusculo vestido negro, ese día perdí la cabeza y cuando creía que estaba completamente loco me vi tomando esa mujer de la mano y prometiendo ser un jodido príncipe para poder meterme en su vida y en sus bragas , ahora yo, Edward Masen soy un hombre casado ¡casado! y con una bruja por que ella tiene de princesa lo que yo de santo ¿pero quien dice que no puedo amar a quien hace mi vida un infierno?**

.

.

.

**Capítulo 8**

**Beteado por: Ely Rockeryta **

.

.

.

Fue como si me hubiese bañado en una tina con hielo, estaba en shock, estupefacto, semi desnudo en la cocina de mi casa mientras miraba como mi mujer abría el refrigerador y sacaba una jarra con jugo de naranja.

¡Ella no estaba hablando jodidamente en serio!

Miré fijamente a la diabólica de mi mujer— ¡Me estas jodiendo, verdad! —dije completamente serio.

—No —ella llevó el vaso a sus labios mientras intentaba esconder su malévola sonrisa, quizás teníamos poco tiempo juntos, pero la conocía como la maldita palma de mi mano— Digo, yo puedo satisfacerme sola y tú… —su mirada cambió a una indignada— Tú puedes buscar a cualquiera para que te satisfaga, no soy especial —dijo con desdén.

—Joder Bella, tenemos que hablar. —mi voz vacilo un poco.

—No me interesa Masen, voy a llegar tarde al trabajo y mi jefe es un maldito hijo de puta, tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar, hablaré con mi abogado, te sugiero que le digas a alguno de la empresa que se haga cargo de tu parte, aunque esto será rápido fue una boda en Las Vegas con un Elvis y un puto Cupido y no quiero ni un céntimo de tu maldito dinero, así que no hay nada más que hablar aquí. –Aunque intentaba hablar segura, su voz flaqueaba un poco, así que cuando paso a mi lado no pensé, siempre la cagaba cuando no pensaba y justo en este momento me importaba una mierda, no iba a divorciarme.

Su menudo cuerpo chocó contra la pared más cercana a nosotros mientras la encerraba entre esta y la pared de músculos que era mi cuerpo –No me divorciare —hablé rudamente mirando fijamente sus ojos—. Eres mía Swan —murmuré sobre sus labios antes de besarla con fuerza—. Mía desde que te arriesgaste a ir conmigo a Las Vegas y decir que sí frente al rey —a la mierda lo tierno, iba follarla fuerte y duro como a ella le gustaba. La iba a hacer que gimiera mi nombre mientras el orgasmo golpeaba contra su útero.

Isabella se defendió. Claro que lo hizo, sus uñas se encajaron en mi espalda, aruñando mi piel mientras sus dientes mordieron mi labio inferior, sus piernas empezaron a moverse y las separe con mis rodillas, lo último que necesitaba era un rodillazo en la polla como ayer.

Mis besos fueron frenéticos y demandantes. Tomé con mi mano derecha el borde de su falda, levantándola hasta tener acceso al centro de mi locura, mientras con mi otra mano bajaba la cremallera de mi pantalón y tomaba con fuerza y determinación mi miembro, sin preámbulos la penetré de una sola embestida. Luego de romper sus malditas bragas de encaje. Ella seguía arañándome y golpeándome con todas sus fuerzas; resultó ser una lucha en vano ya que estaba gimiendo fuera de control, con su respiración entre cortada, disfrutando del vaivén placentero de nuestros cuerpos al unirse tan salvajemente.

—Di mi nombre.

—Hijo de puta. —Jadeo cuando su espalda chocó contra la pared.

—Di mi jodido nombre, ¿quién coño te está penetrando Swan? —La vena en mi frente palpitaba mientras sentía como descargaba mi ira contra su coño en cada embestida. Era ruda y fuerte, Isabella había llevado sus manos a mi cuello y ahora tiraba de mi pelo fuertemente— ¡Joder dilo! —Grité.

—¡Púdrete! —Sentí sus uñas ahora en mi cara y el ardor se propagó rápidamente por todo mi rostro. Tomé sus manos y las coloque sobre su cabeza, besando la línea de su barbilla, con una las sujetaba fuertemente unidas, mientras que con mi otra mano impedía que su cuerpo se separase del mío, sujetándola fuertemente de sus caderas. Podía jurar que era la sensación más placentera que en mi jodida vida he podido sentir. El deseo me consumía rápidamente. Era la lucha entre el amor demencial que le tenía y la fuerte necesidad de poseerla y convencerla de una buena vez que era mía, sólo mía.

Ella estaba respirando aceleradamente mientras yo era brusco y brutal, penetrándola cada vez más fuerte, ejerciendo total poder sobre ella, haciendo que su pequeño cuerpo se aporreara contra la pared. No me contuve y la solté de las caderas para romper su camisa y jugar con sus tetas. El sostén tenía broche delantero, la mayoría de los de Isabella lo tenían. Ahí mordí sus pezones y chupe como un niño, mientras ella enterraba sus tacones en mi culo. Tenía plena conciencia que eso iba a doler cuando me sentara… Pero me importaba una mierda.

Tiré de su pezón y volví a mamarlo como un bebé hambriento y ella chillo dándose por vencida—. Bésame —murmuro entre jadeos y lo hice…— Lo siento.

—Lo siento —murmuramos al tiempo—. Nadie puede darme lo que tu nena —estaba cerca—. Nadie, ere mi maldita esposa, tú lo quisiste así, no puedes dejarme Isabella, nunca.

—Nunca —ella devoró mis labios mientras seguía envistiéndola.

—Te amo, ¿puedes entender eso?, te amo Bella Swan, me case contigo, yo no quería casarme nunca pero te vi… Te vi y tú lo valías. Saber que llevo un anillo que me proclama como tuyo me excita como la mierda —susurré con voz ronca.

—Me dolió…

—Lo sé nena —la interrumpí—, lo sé y no será la primera vez que la cague así, tienes que entender que pienso con la polla a veces. —Bese su cuello– ¡Oh… joder! nena, por favor di mi maldito nombre, es una cuestión de ego nena saber que estoy dándote el mejor placer del mundo —jadee con el culo tenso, estaba evitando venirme primero que ella.

—¡Edward! –Gritó cuando la arremetí una vez más y ella se liberó con un grito seguido de mi nombre.

—Sí amor… Edward, ningún Kevin maricón de mierda —dije entre dientes sintiéndola sonreír sobre mi hombro antes de dejarme ir.

Llegué a la oficina con dos horas de retraso, Ángela y Bree se levantaron de sus asientos cuando me vieron llegar.

—Isabella esta indispuesta tendrán que repartirse su trabajo de hoy. —Había sido una mierda tratar de que ella se quedara en casa, de hecho yo también quería quedarme con ella disfrutando de mí no divorcio pero tenía una puta video conferencia con Saymon de Rio de Janeiro en veinte minutos y no podría hacerla desde casa. Carlisle estaría presente junto con Billy y los demás miembros de la junta directiva. Saymon insistía en que el presupuesto no era suficiente y que estaban escasos de materiales cuando Emmett había calculado jodidamente bien todo; solo esperaba que esa puta conferencia no se alargara como la última vez. Quería volver a casa y arrucharme con mi mujer así que haría esta mierda rápido para volver a ella y tener sexo hasta que el sol se ocultara y luego comeríamos y volveríamos a tener sexo hasta que el maldito sol saliese.

—¿Está usted bien señor? —Ángela preguntó señalando los rasguños de mi cara, Isabella se había disculpado unas mil veces por todas las marcas de mi espalda, trasero y cara pero para mí eran jodidas marcas de guerra una que por supuesto yo había ganado.

—Sí, estoy bien –murmuré—, ¿Está todo listo para la llamada con Dowson?

—Todo está en el salón de reuniones señor, no sabía que usted era amante de los gatos —murmuró Bree.

¿Gatos? Ella señalo mis rasguños.

—Tengo una gata en casa —murmuré sonriente para mí mismo—. Ángela ¿Podrías venir a mi oficina? –Ella asintió siguiéndome, entre y tiré mi maletín en el escritorio sentándome en la silla haciendo una mueca y maldiciendo en voz baja por el dolor en mi trasero —Ang, Isabella intentó taparlo con bases y otras mierdas pero creo que se ha corrido. ¿Podrías corregirlo por favor? —Ella asintió nuevamente saliendo de mi oficina justo cuando mi teléfono sonaba.

—Masen —ladre al otro lado de la línea, no era un jefe hijo de puta pero ya les había dicho dónde quería estar y dónde estaba ahora.

—_Supongo que no arreglaste el asunto con Isabella _–murmuró Carlisle desde el otro lado de la línea—, _se rumora que tienes la cara desfigurada _—en su voz había un toque de burla.

—¿Es qué nadie trabaja en esta puta oficina?

—_Todos trabajamos, es sólo que no es normal ver al vanidoso de tu jefe llegar con tres arañazos en la cara._

—Dios hasta descriptivos son los hijos de puta, aparte de andar chismoseando sobre mi vida personal, ¿tienes algo que decirme Carlisle? –le respondí hastiado.

—_Mmmm… necesitas liberar tensiones Edward el sexo es bueno._

—El sexo es la razón por la que estoy así, debería estar follando a mi mujer ahora mismo Carl, pero tú has obligado que ponga mi maldito trasero en esta puta silla.

—_Tuviste dos semanas de vacaciones —_dijo con frescura.

—Y un último día de mierda, sabes. Dime lo que me tengas que decir y te diré esto ahora, si Saymon se pone maricón podemos ir mandando la construcción de ese hotel para la mismísima mierda me importa un carajo si vamos a perder dinero.

—_¿Debo temer por tus decisiones a partir de ahora Edward?_

—No me jodas las pelotas Carlisle, llevamos dos meses con la misma ronda. No hay más presupuesto para ese hotel.

—_Me parece bien que estemos en el mismo lugar Edward, pero no podemos mandar todo para la mierda simplemente porque estas recién casado y quieres ser un conejo en época de apareamiento_.

—¿Lo dice quién estaba como conejo ayer? —dije con una sonrisa burlona.

—_Soy un hombre y tengo una esposa a la que amo._

—Tienes cincuenta años —bufe.

—_te sorprendería lo mucho que puedo mantener el mástil erguido _—Carlisle se burló de mí cuando empecé a cantar _"Lalalala"…_

La puerta de mi oficina se abrió justo cuando colgué el teléfono, pero no era Ang la que venía con los cosméticos.

—¡Qué coño haces aquí! —Grité viendo que había cambiado la blusa blanca por una azul de satín.

—Mis vacaciones acabaron ayer, supuse que si no venía hoy mi jefe, el hijo de puta que te conté estaría cabreado porque no me ve trabajando como una puta esclava.

—Tu jefe te ordeno quedarte en cama, preferiblemente desnuda y esperando a que él llegara para seguir practicando y que ya no tengas que complacerte sola nunca más. —Dije rodando mi silla hacia atrás para que se sentara en mi regazo.

—Tenemos toda la noche para ello tigre. —Se sentó frente en mi escritorio, ella era Isabella hacia lo que le daba la puta gana siempre.

—¿Tigre? —bufe señalando mi rostro.

—Lo sé bebé, escuché murmuraciones en el elevador, lo siento… —se levantó hasta sentarse en mis piernas e hice una nueva mueca, tenía las dos marcas de sus tacones enterrados en mi culo y aunque nunca me quejaba por el sexo salvaje siempre era yo el más jodido cuando lo practicábamos, intentó levantarse y negué.

—Quédate ahí y deja ya de disculparte joder, ya te dije que son marcas de guerra y al final gané —sonreí presumido.

—Eres un ególatra —dijo abriendo la base.

—Y te amo ¿cerraste la puerta cuando entraste? No quiero que alguien vaya a entrar y me vea maquillándome como una nenaza, mis tiempos sobre ser niña pasaron hace mucho tiempo.

Ella asintió antes de colocarse manos a la obra unos cuantos pincelazos, un poco de polvo de mierda… No entendía como las mujeres hacían esto todos los días… ¡Gracias Dios por darme una polla y no una vagina!

Zurre el trasero de Isabella cuando salió de mis piernas no sin antes hacerla jurar que apenas yo entrara a la sala de juntas ella tomaría sus mierdas y se iría a casa a esperarme, preferiblemente desnuda. Tenía un montón de papeles por revisar pero eso no sería hoy aun así llamé a Ang para que separara lo importante de lo urgente.

Isabella me aviso que todos me esperaban en la sala de juntas así que tomé los archivos y ajuste mis lentes deseando que Saymon no sacara lo peor de mí. Salí de mi oficina y coloqué las manos en el escritorio de Isabella, tal como las coloque la primera vez que la vi ahí sentada luego del retiro de la señora Cope.

—Ve a casa… Ahora —dije en voz baja. Igual pude sentir las sonrisas de Bree y Ang.

—Termino aquí y me iré a casa —le guiñe un ojo—. No dejes que el señor Dowson saque lo peor de ti —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Lo intentare, pero más le vale a eso hijo de puta no buscar lo que se le ha perdido. –Miré a Angela— Ang, necesito los documentos urgentes en un folder para cuando salga de la reunión —ella asintió eficientemente—, Bree por el amor de Dios asegúrate de tenerme una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza cuando salga de ahí —la chica anotó en su recado, dándome una brillante sonrisa, he de reconocer que Bree en ocasiones me aterraba siempre tenía una puta sonrisa tan grande como la del gato de _Chesire_—. Isabella —mi esposa me miró con sus grandes y hermosos ojos café— ¡A casa Ahora!

—Terminaré primero mi trabajo y luego me iré señor —fue mi turno de asentir no necesitaba sacar a la perra interior de Isabella, ya había resultado realmente herido por ello.

Cuando me giré pude sentir la mirada de las tres chicas en mi trasero y sonreí cuando Angela le preguntó a mi esposa qué se sentía presionarlos mientras estábamos en la tarea… Por supuesto que Isabella contestó bastante risueña y orgullosa de sí misma, con lujo de detalles como se sentía.

.

La reunión había sido una verdadera mierda. Saymon y yo nos enfrentamos a un duelo de palabras cuando el hijo de puta insinuó que era el CEO de Cullen & Masen Corp porque Carlisle era mi padrino y mi padre, no porque no sabía sobre la mierda que era construir, quizá si no era arquitecto lo mío eran los números las estrategias, velar por los intereses de la compañía pero para eso tenía personal capacitado y confiaba en Emmett. Si mi amigo decía que no necesitábamos soltar más dinero para ese proyecto era porque no se necesitaba. Cuando la conversación estaba convirtiéndose en un duelo Carlisle intercedió programando un viaje para Rio de Janeiro en una semana y, aunque había puesto como condición llevar a una de mis secretarias (Ya saben cuál), estaba malditamente encabronado de tener que ir, y temía en romperle hasta la madre al presuntuoso de Saymon Dowson si me hinchaba las pelotas en vivo y en directo.

Subí en elevador con algo claro por los próximos 5 minutos. Me olvidaría del trabajo. Al pasar el umbral de mi departamento me encargaría de lo que había iniciado esta mañana antes de salir de casa, era un poco más de la una de la tarde y esperaba que Isabella hubiese almorzado algo decente porque no la dejaría levantar de la cama hasta la hora de la cena.

Saqué mi llave del bolsillo y fue sólo abrir la puerta para que un delicioso aroma se colara por mi nariz.

¡A la mierda, mi esposa se atrevió a entrar al campo enemigo!

¡Está cocinando!

Deje el maletín sobre el sofá y caminé hacia la cocina. Isabella estaba frente a la estufa con una cara de aterrada, se protegía con una tapa de una olla mientras revolvía algo en el fogón.

—¿Estas cocinando? –Pregunté escéptico, ella giró su rostro y casi que me voy de culo riendo ante su mirada de terror pero sabía que eso perfectamente arruinaría mis planes de meterla en la cama.

—Ríete y eres hombre muerto —siseo cuando lo que cocinaba y milagrosamente olía estupendo explotó y ella se cubrió aún más con la tapa—. Sólo estoy calentando la salsa de la pasta —caminé hacia ella, tenía un short de Jean y un suéter sencillo junto con sus zapatillas de deporte y el cabello recogido en un moño suelto, estaba usando sus malditos lentes y ella sabía que me ponían a millón cuando los usaba, le daban ese toque entre inocente y sexy que me mandaba al infierno. La abracé desde la espalda quitando la cuchara de su mano y la tapa de la olla acercándome un poco para ver

¿Sorprendidos?

¡Qué!, parte de mi tiempo de niña ya había pasado, aun así mi esposita estaba haciendo un intento y sí podría la ayudaría como el marido ejemplar que pretendo ser.

—Eso está bien así nena, ya tiene consistencia —dije apagando la estufa. Era la primera vez que la usábamos desde nuestro matrimonio. Coloqué la cuchara y la tapa en un lado y la giré para poder besarla con pasión. Mis manos apretaron su trasero y subieron por sus costados metiéndose debajo de su camisa.

—Edd tengo algo que contarte.

—Después… —Bese su cuello y mis manos agarraron sus tetas pasa masajear sus pechos un poco, amaba cuando sus pezones se erguían por mí.

—Masen…

—Ahora no nena —murmure en su clavícula—, me puedes explicar por qué coño no estás desnuda. —Estaba tan cachondo que sólo quería perderme en ella pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando escuche una garganta aclarándose.

—¿Qué tal si dejas de meterle mano a mi hija y me explicas quién diablos eres tú? —sin dejar de tocar a Isabella miré al hombre que estaba en la entrada de mi cocina y luego miré a Isabella que se había retirado un poco de mí.

—Papi… ¿Recuerdas que te había hablado de Edward…?

¿Papi? ¡Joder, éste hombre era mi puto suegro!

.

.

.

.

Hay Edd no sales de una y te metes en otra .. hay que hacerte una limpia muchacho… ¡Llego Charlie! Y estos dos parecen no conocerse…. Jajajajaja Mil gracias por sus Revs chicas sigo sin pc asi que no puedo contestar Mil gracias mis chicas por aydarme con este cap

Kizz

Ary


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de StepMeyer, esta historia pertenece a mi muy jodida cabeza

:)

:)

:)

_**Mi nombre es Edward, soy lo que llaman: una bastardo afortunado, mujeres, sexo, dinero ¿mencione sexo? ¿toneladas de sexo? si ese era yo hasta que un día se cruzó por mi camino un huracán enfundado en un minusculo vestido negro, ese día perdí la cabeza y cuando creía que estaba completamente loco me vi tomando esa mujer de la mano y prometiendo ser un jodido príncipe para poder meterme en su vida y en sus bragas , ahora yo, Edward Masen soy un hombre casado ¡casado! y con una bruja por que ella tiene de princesa lo que yo de santo ¿pero quien dice que no puedo amar a quien hace mi vida un infierno**_?

:0

:0

:0

_**Seductor Domado: Capitulo 9**_

_**Edición : Ely Roquerita y SS**_

**.**

**.**

**¿En que se parece un hombre a un arbol de navidad?**

**En que las bolas las tiene de adorno**

.

.

.

El duelo de miradas duró un segundo, lo que para mí fue toda una jodida eternidad. Ahí, de pie en la entrada de mi cocina estaba nada más y nada menos que Charles Swan, mi suegro… Jefe de Policía de Seattle – Washington. Con su 1.90 de estatura y treinta años más de experiencia que yo, era el hombre que sabía cómo portar un arma y que me miraba con el ceño fruncido y la mirada enojada. Yo, Edward Michell Masen Platt CEO de Cullen & Masen Corp, con mi 1.88 centímetros frente a él, me hallaba en la penosa situación de estar sosteniendo con las manos las tetas de Isabella. Mi esposa.

¡Mierda!

No podía haber mejor ocasión para conocer a mi jodido suegro, pero ese no era el dilema de esta escenario, el veredero dilema era que si seguía con las manos allí, el hombre iba acribillarme sin necesidad de una puta arma. Pero si sacaba las manos iba a verme como un puto crio que lo han pillado con las manos en la masa… Bueno, en las tetas.

Me encontraba en lo que parecía, una situación vergonzosa que involucraba una mala primera imagen frente a mi suegro y a su vez, en una puta mala suerte al no lograr el objetivo que me tenía con mis manos sobre estos exquisitos pechos. Era un hombre adulto que estaba disfrutando de mis tetas, o bueno, las tetas de mi esposa, que al final eran mías.

Tragué saliva fuertemente y mi esposa tan inteligente como era se encargó de sacar mis manos de su cuerpo y caminó hacia su padre.

—Pensé que te había ordenado descansar un poco pá —colocó sus manos en sus caderas pareciendo una adolescente y no la eficiente asistente de veintisiete años que me tenía colgado de su dedo pulgar.

—Así que Edward —tragué saliva nuevamente cuando al mirada de Charlie se fijo en mi humanidad. Era hora de ajustarme el pantalón así que respiré profundo ¿Qué era, un crio o un hombre?

—Señor Swan, mucho gusto—mi voz salió áspera y un poco temerosa, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver la mirada divertida de mi esposa.

Definitivamente en esta ocasión era un crio… Charles me miraba fijamente sin articular una puta palabra de hecho ahí estaba yo con mi mano extendida mientras el tipo me miraba como si fuera mierda en su jodido zapato ¡Yo Edward Masen mirado como mierda!

—Esta lista la pasta tesoro—Charles paso su mirada de mi a su hija que miraba todo un una puta sonrisita—muero de hambre.

—Sip iré a buscar una botella de vino a tu estudio cielo—dijo mirándome con ojos brillantes y llenos de maldad.

_¡No lo hagas Bella!—_grite en mi mente_—¡No me dejes solo ahora!—_si quería decir mucha mierda pero no hice nada me quede parado frente a la estufa como una puta estatua, podía sentir el sudor bajando por mi puta espalda mientras Charles y yo nos quedábamos solos, Vi a Isabella caminar excesivamente lento hasta perderse en el corredor.

Vas pagar, lo juro Isabella Swan... Aun no sabía como pero esto no se quedaría así...

Charlie carraspeo haciéndose notar un poco así que suspire fuertemente sacando mi voz de mi trasero... Si por que ahí era donde se había ido la muy puta. —Bien señor a qué...—el señor Swan alzo su mano deteniendo mi diatriba.

—Tú y yo muchacho hablaremos luego…—su voz se escuchó fuerte como si yo hubiese cometido un puto crimen, bueno me había casado con su hija sin conocerlo, pero por favor…. Ella era la que me tenía sometido a su santa voluntad si alguien era culpable aquí era "Patico" no yo.

Suspire fuertemente sabía que esto no sería fácil eran Problemas con P mayúscula, aun así había ganando unos segundos más de vida. Isabella entró minutos después, la mueca en su cara era de pura diversión.

—Te ríes a costillas de tu marido… Mala, muy mala mujer –ella dejó salir una risita tonta que me hizo poner la sonrisa de pendejo enamorado que se plantaba en mi cara cuando la veía fijamente—. Arderas en el infierno mujer.

—Qué bueno, porque sé que hay estarás tú cariño –sonrió un poco más dándome un par de platos y cubiertos–, llévalos a la mesa bebé y espérame ahí no demorare nada.

—¡Estás loca! No voy a sentarme sólo con ese hombre—señale el comedor.

—Ese hombre es mi papá —rodó los ojos.

—Ese hombre me mira con cara de "_te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi hija y te pondré las bolas de corbata"_ —Isabella negó riendo en voz baja.

—Soy su bebé.

—Una bebé muy desarrollada —pase mi mirada por sus kilométricas piernas. Para ser una mujer con una estatura baja, tenía unas piernas de muerte.

—Deja de mirarme como perro hambriento y ve al comedor —dijo Isabella sirviendo la pasta en una refractaria de vidrio.

—No saldré de aquí hasta que tú no salgas conmigo.

—Maricón —dijo entre dientes.

—Solo soy precavido mujer, además ¿Maricón? —Me pegue a su trasero rozando mi semi erección—. Esta mañana no decías lo mismo —refunfuñe, ella no dijo nada pero termino de servir la pasta sin moverse.

—Bella —se escuchó desde la sala y me separé de un salto, haciendo que mi mujer se riera de mí un poco más.

—Esta noche la pagaras… —sentencie.

—No lo creo amigo, papá vino por esta semana y no va a quedarse en un hotel. —La miré con cara de "WTF" – ¿Qué?, no pretenderás que lo deje quedarse en una fría habitación de hotel cuando tenemos un acogedor cuarto de invitados.

—Isabella…

—¡Ves que es molesto que tomen decisiones sin consultar!

—¡Me estas jodiendo! —Sisee y ella me hizo bajar la voz con un ligero movimiento de su mano—. Joder, ¿estás haciendo esto por lo que pasó ayer? —Ella entrecerró sus ojos—. Nena pensé que habíamos arreglado eso.

—No, —metió un dedo en la salsa y lo llevó a mi boca. Lo succione rápidamente— esta mañana tuvimos sexo salvaje, aun tenemos que hablar de lo ocurrido.

—Amo…

—¿Necesitas ayuda tesoro? —dijo Charlie Swan desde la entrada de la cocina.

—¡Ve a sentarte! —Gritó Isabella, haciendo que Charles saliera rápidamente de la cocina… Al menos no era el único que le tenía miedo—. Vamos nenaza –me miró sobre su hombro mientras ella llevaba la refractaria de la pasta incluida la salsa.

…

El momento era tenso, y yo tenía una jodida erección que no me quería bajar y mis bolas, ¡traidoras! dolían al creer que en unos momentos — papi Charlie me las cortaría y serviría como tentempié para la el desayuno. Charles comía y tragaba, podía sentir el sonido que hacia su comida cuando pasaba de la boca al estómago, su ceño estaba fruncido y su bigote erizado ¡Lo juro por Dios que estaba erizado! No había tocado mi comida, es que entiendan, Isabella había cocinado y bueno, la última vez que probé algo que haya cocinado, terminé por horas con una gran indigestión en el baño, creo que hasta incluso pude ver mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos al estar sentado allí temiendo de que acabara en esa terrible y depresiva forma. Una cosa es que oliera bien, otra que supiera igual de bien. Mi bella y experimentada esposa no tenía cualidades culinarias, de ser así, sería la mujer perfecta y créanme, eso me garantiza altas probabilidades de saber que es humana.

No se ofendan mujeres pero si no saben cocinar ni siquiera lo intenten a no ser que se quieran convertir en asesinas en potencia. Puedo dar fe de ello.

—Está bien papi —Isabella lo miraba con unos ojos de niña inocente, Charles solo la miró un poco antes de murmurar un delicioso entre dientes, intente disimular mi sonrisa pero dos pares de ojos me cacharon infraganti.

—No has comido nada bebé —Bella tomó mi mano sobre la mesa.

—Estoy lleno. —Mentí, no había comido ni mierda en lo que llevaba del día, bueno había tomado un puto café pero eso y mierda era lo mismo.

—Es extraño, Ángela me dijo que habías cancelado el servicio de catering en la reunión. —¡Iba a despedir a Ángela! Maldita sapa— No entraste a McDonals ¿Verdad?

—Este… Yo.

—Masen…

—No amor no fui a Mc Donalds, tú lo prohibiste, además me hiciste ver esa mierda –Charlie carraspeo—. Perdón señor, me hiciste ver ese video en el que te etiquetaron en el _Facebook_ en que McDonalds hace sus hamburguesas con gusanos –Charlie tosió, pero lo ignore—, y bueno, ya no puedo comer una puta —los cubiertos sonaron— hamburguesa sin recordarlo.

—Entonces no puedes estar lleno porque no has comido un _caracol.* —_Musito mirando mis cubiertos, ahh mi chica boca sucia no quería decir malas palabras frente a su papi ¿con que tienes debilidades mi amorcito?—. Come —la miré con ojos de gatito con botas— ¡Ahora Masen! –Suspiré, esto sería duro, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Charles Swan sonreír—Papá, tú también come —lo vi tragar saliva y aunque moría por devolverle su puta sonrisa no lo hice… El cuarto de huéspedes estaría ocupado por esta puta semana y el sofá es muy incómodo, armas cabrona y como era ella yo amo dormir encuchareado con mi mujer.

Milagrosamente la salsa estaba bien, un poco salada, pero bueno… he comido mierdas peores, las pastas eran de aquellas que ya estaban hechas, sólo era precalentar, aunque estaban un poco duras. Lo he dicho, cuando Dios repartió los dones culinarios a las mujeres, Isabella llegó de último.

Nadie más habló durante la cena, me dediqué a observar a mi suegro ¿Qué sabia de él aparte que era un poli en Seattle?.. Le gustaba la pesca pero ni por el putas iba a ir a pescar un día de semana, de hecho daba gracias a Dios que no había un jodido lugar cerca para pescar; también le gustaba esa estupidez del Futbol Americano; no es que no me gustara pero prefería el futbol real, ya saben, en el que los pendejos corren tras el balón no que se lo pasan como mariquitas. El seguía con el bigote erizado, tenía una camiseta blanca estampada con algo que no podía leer, eran apenas las dos de la tarde y el hombre parecía estar en pijama y muerto de sueño, en secreto me preguntaba si una vez él dormido, Bella y yo podríamos jugar a los novios adolecentes.

Charles terminó su cena y se levantó de la mesa, bajé mi mirada inmediatamente a mi plato mientras sentía los movimientos del hombre, dio un beso a Bella y luego sus pasos abandonaron el lugar.

—Creo que también iré a recostarme —dijo Bella viendo que mi cabeza se giraba en su dirección–, estoy cansada, traje los documentos que Ang clasificó como urgentes, están en tu escritorio del estudio ¿Puedes hacerte cargo de los platos?

Qué me vio ¿cara de sirviente…?

—Llamaré a la señora Smith…

—Edward, son tres platos dos ollas y un par de refractarias, lo haría yo pero estoy cansada.

¿Cansada de qué? Quise preguntar pero preferí callar. Ella me dio un beso suave antes de alejarse contoneando sus malditas caderas, miré a mi miembro semi empalmado por esa acción… _"Amigo, no tendremos fiesta en cinco días,"_ susurré quedamente. Dejé lo que me hacía falta por comer y recogí los platos, llegando el fregadero.

¡A la joda, no lavaría los putos platos!

Tomé la loza dejándola caer en una bolsa negra, junto con las refractarias y lo demás, mañana le diría a la señora Smith que comprara todo nuevo. Yo era Edward Masen un maldito CEO. Cuando la bolsa estuvo amarrada y ningún plato sucio a la vista me encamine hacia mi estudio a revisar los contratos y demás documentos, mi tarde de sexo desenfrenado se había ido a la mismísima mierda.

Era de noche cuando por fin termine con los documentos e hice un par de llamadas que Ang había anotado como urgentes, estaba mentalmente cansado y lo único que quería era acurrucarme de cucharita con mi mujer, ella estaba dormida cuando llegue a la habitación tenía una pijama corta de franela. Escuché el ronquido de león de Charles pero no me importó, lo único que necesitaba estaba recostado en mi cama, me desnude quedándome solo en los bóxer, maldiciendo un poco porque no había nada más jodidamente placentero que dejar a Eddie junior libre de los la maldita tela cuando llegaba la noche.

¡Si a ustedes mujeres les jode el sostén imagínense como los bóxer nos aprietan las bolas! Así que uno no duerme desnudo porque si y ya. Atraje a Isabella a mi pecho y ella se removió un poco cuando metí mis manos bajo su suéter y tomé una de sus tetas, era un hombre obsesionado con las tetas y las de mi mujer a pesar de ser del tamaño de una naranja eran sumamente adictivas y suavecitas para manejar el estrés.

—Edward… —murmuró adormilada.

—Estoy cansado nena necesito relajarme. —Murmuré cuando la gire y levante su blusa hasta encontrarme con mis lanzas favoritas.

—No… Mi papá —aún estaba dormida, pero su tono de voz me resultaba adorable y jodidamente excitante.

—Si eres silenciosa nena… —dije con el pezón en mi boca, ella soltó un gemido bajo pero dejó que mamara un poco, sólo unos segundos antes de ponerse en modo perra y sacar su pezón de mi boca. Quería llorar, creo que hasta gimotee un poco, Isabella resopló antes de llevar mis manos a sus preciosas tetas y dejarme manosearla un poco… Al menos hasta que caí inconsciente.

-SD-

Desperté completamente solo en la cama y eso me cabreo, Isabella sabía que no había nada que me molestara mas en este jodido mundo que despertar solo desde que ella se había convertido en mi mujer. Eran las seis de la mañana y no entrabamos hasta las ocho, ¿en dónde coños estaba? Salí del cuarto refregándome los ojos con una mano y acariciando a Eddie con la otra, no había vaciado mis bolas ayer por lo cual estaba muy jodidamente cargado. Escuché a Bella hablando con alguien en la cocina y me encamine hacia allí completamente inundado de mi mal humor matutino.

—¡Joder Isabella, cuántas putas veces te he dicho que no me gusta despertar solo!—Isabella se giró de su silla para mirarme, pero no solo ella me miraba frente a mí estaba Charles Swan con una mueca indescifrable. Joder, y yo estaba en unos putos bóxer con mi erección matutina en pleno esplendor— ¡Mierda! —Murmuré antes de girarme y encerrarme en la habitación como un marica, a lo lejos pude sentir a mi suegro murmurar algo y luego Bella exploto en una carcajada, maldita mujer se salvaba porque la amaba como un puto perro.

Me di un baño rápido intentando aplacar lo que sea que estaba sucediendo afuera, esta vez tendría que vestirme solito, la jodida Isabella me estaba mal acostumbrando, pase veintinueve putos años vistiéndome solo… Bueno veinte y ahora no podía elegir un jodido traje. Me puse el negro, iba con mi maldito humor y salí a la sala de mi casa, Bella estaba en la misma silla y Charles cocinaba algo que olía putamente fantástico, esperaba que supiera igual porque mi estomago estaba peor que un león, estaba putamente muerto de hambre.

—Buenos días —murmure dando un beso en los cabellos de Isabella, ella tenía una bata de seda sobre su pijama y Charles vestía la misma camisa de ayer pero que no podía leer, porque estaba de espalda, en la isleta Isabella bebía café y comía lo que parecía panqueques. Había un maletín sobre ésta pero no me importó en vez de eso encendí el microondas para calentar el agua de mi té, nunca bebía café antes de las diez.

—Bella se levantó de la silla buscando mi café inglés, era mi maldito capricho y esto lo hacíamos todas las mañanas. Charlie arqueo una ceja y su bigote se movió. ¡Ese trozo de pelo tenia vida, se los juro por Dios! Cuando apliqué las cucharadas necesarias un plato de panqueques, huevo y tocino fue colocado frente a mí.

—¿Mi hija es hermosa, no Edward?

No sé a qué venía el tema pero respondí–. Completamente hermosa señor Swan.

—Y es inteligente…

—La más putamente inteligente… Perdón –me disculpé como un crio.

—Pero tú y yo sabemos que la cocina no es su fuerte… Ella es más mala que una mala película de terror.

Iba a asentir pero Isabella me dio una mirada de muerte—. Estoy aquí caballeros —murmuró fulminándonos con la mirada.

—No estoy diciendo mentiras…

—Eso es verdad —aseguré comiendo un poco de huevo revuelto y gimiendo por lo bueno que estaban.

—Me voy a cambiar, me esperas —asentí con la boca llena, Emmett se vería educado comiendo a mi lado, hacia casi una semana que no comía un desayuno decente. Aun tenía miedo de Charles, sin embargo tenía mis dudas con respecto si esto no sería una trampa para envenenarme. Y no creía que tuviese el valor de hacerlo, de ser así tendría que ocultar la evidencia y su hija era testigo, en fin, supongo que no era tan malo tenerlo aquí después de todo. Sin pensarlo mucho seguí engullendo mi desayuno como si no hubiese mañana.

—Amor —dije cuando Bella se iba—, tienes que probar estos jodidos huevos, ¡están putifantasticos! —¡Qué! ¡Si alguien se iba a morir serian dos los muertos!

Ella me miró confundida—. Este, ya comí —dijo mirando mi tenedor, entrecerré un poco los ojos.

—Anda, me dejaras con el tenedor extendido —dije y puse un puchero, ella negó con la cabeza antes de comer y hacer un gemido exagerado.

—Mi padre no te mataría Edward… Al menos no conmigo cerca —rio divertida y yo quise que se abriera un hueco y me tragara. Joder, estaba completamente pillado.

Me sonrojé como la mierda cuando el jefe Swan murmuró entre dientes, alce la vista para ofrecer una disculpa pero él tenía el maletín en mano, primero observé su playera y al fin pude jodidamente leer lo que decía.

"_Tengo una hija preciosa y también tengo una escopeta, una pala y una excusa."_

Tragué saliva fuertemente, pero casi me meo del susto cuando el jefe Swan sacó una pistola del maletín y empezó a limpiarla frente a mis narices. Los putos huevos ya no sabían tan bien.

Temía por los mios.

—¿Trajiste a la muñeca? —preguntó Isabella, pero yo sólo podía ver el movimiento de las manos de Charles, estaba seguro que estaba más pálido que el tipo vampiro de las películas que Bella veía. Tragué fuertemente y tomé un sorbo de mi té mientras lo veía manipular el Arma.

—Sabes que nunca salgo de casa sin ella, esta chica es mi guardaespaldas —dijo Charles apuntándome con el arma. ¡Cristo!, iba a morir del corazón a los putos treinta años—. Sabes, antes de salir vi a Sam.

—¿Sam Uley?

—Sí, Sam Uley, tu ex novio —mis orejas se pararon como las de _Dumbo_ que ahora era invisible.

—¿Sigue cojeando a causa tuya? Casi se muere, ese día salió tan rápido porque tú llegaste a casa justo cuando nos estábamos besando.

Mire a Isabella con los ojos entrecerrados ¡Hey, aquí estoy yo y no hablo de con cuántas putas mujeres compartí saliva!

—¡Él estaba besuqueándote! —dijo enojado.

—Era solo un beso papá —mi mujer rodo los ojos—. Me voy a cambiar, cuidado y una nueva bala escapa, Edward ha hecho más que sólo besarme.

El jefe Swan entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Y mil veces más mierda…

¿Cuántas veces un hombre debe temer por su descendencia? Sí, porque mis bolas estaban sentenciadas…y en una semana seguramente el apellido Masen moriría junto conmigo.

¡Joder!

.

.

.

Hola hola les dejo el capi estoy corriendo una amiga me presto su poc las quiero muco mil gracias por su revs y las que solo leen me gustaría sber su opinión un beso

Ary


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes son de Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con ellos.**

**_Seductor Domado_**

**_Mi nombre es Edward, soy lo que llaman: una bastardo afortunado, mujeres, sexo, dinero ¿mencione sexo? ¿toneladas de sexo? si ese era yo hasta que un día se cruzó por mi camino un huracán enfundado en un minusculo vestido negro, ese día perdí la cabeza y cuando creía que estaba completamente loco me vi tomando esa mujer de la mano y prometiendo ser un jodido príncipe para poder meterme en su vida y en sus bragas , ahora yo, Edward Masen soy un hombre casado ¡casado! y con una bruja porque ella tiene de princesa lo que yo de santo ¿pero quien dice que no puedo amar a quien hace mi vida un infierno?_**

* * *

Mi mirada se encontraba fija en la cara ceñuda de Charles Swan, parecía que quería matarme… Sus ojos me miraban fijamente su ceño estaba completamente fruncido y respiraba agitadamente; era hombre muerto. Bajé la mirada hasta su mano y la forma en cómo limpiaba su pistola sin dejar de verme me hacía contener el frenético deseo de brincar y salir corriendo. Tragué los huevos que estaban en mi boca -literalmente- y respiré profundamente mientras sentía cómo el corazón me tronaba en los oídos. ¡Puta mierda, que no me mate! ¡Soy muy joven, hermoso, rico y talentoso para morir! Bueno, aunque eso de "hermoso" creo que está demás mencionar.

Rodé el plato hacia adelante ya no tenía hambre, de hecho, había un tipo de guerra en mi estomago, estaba a punto de hacerme en mis jodidos pantalones.

-Entonces…

-Solo la besé antes de casarnos. -Hablé rápidamente sin tomar siquiera un respiro-. Bueno… tuvimos un faje en la oficina pero, –Charles me miraba interrogante.

-¿Faje? -su ceja se alzó y el bigote se movió un poco.

Tragué grueso por mi estupidez… Iba a morir y no iba dejar mis genes en ningún descendiente, el mundo se quedaría sin poder apreciar mi jodido encanto, Charles esperaba por mi respuesta.

-Manoseo -dije en voz baja, en un tonto intento por no permitir que me escuchara del todo-. Pero solo fueron dos veces señor Swan, le juro por lo más sagrado de mi cuerpo que usted supo como criar a su hija -me afloje el nudo de la corbata, la muy puta me estaba apretando hoy más que todos los días.

-Conozco a mi hija Masen. -Soltó antes de empezar a meter las balas.

-¿Qué tipo de arma es? -Al menos debía saber con qué me iban a matar ¿No?

-Es una Taurus 617, calibre357 Magnus. Es la primera arma que pude comprar con mi propio dinero chico -dio un giro al tambor y apuntó frente a mí-. Así que manoseo… -tragué grueso nuevamente, mientras sentía que mi alma salía de mi cuerpo.

¡Adiós mundo cruel! has perdido el mejor de tu raza….al menos dejaré un hermoso cadáver.

-¡Ohh papá!, lo estas asustando -la voz de Isabella hizo que agarrara mi alma por un zapato, sus tacones repiquetearon hasta llegar a mí-. Dios bebé, ¿estás bien?... Estas jodidamente pálido -beso mis labios suavemente y se giró para encarar a su padre-. Baja eso de una puta vez Charlie, te dije que Edward era bueno… ¡Me case con él por el amor de Cristo!

Charles sonrió, primero tímidamente y ya luego una carcajada en todo su esplendor.

Me sentía como un jodido marica…

-Hubieses visto tu cara muchacho - gimió Charles entre sus risas-, Dios de verdad creías que iba a matarte…

-Lo has dejado sin habla. -Refunfuñó mi esposa y era cierto, tenía un jodido nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba hablar y no era precisamente el de la corbata.

-Simplemente sabes lo que pienso, ¿hace cuánto se conocen? ¿Tres meses?

-Fue tiempo suficiente papá…

-¿Las Vegas?

-No necesitamos nada más -susurro Isabella.

-Porqué tan rápido y escondido, ¿Estas embarazada?

-NO, por onceava vez no estoy embarazada, simplemente lo decidimos así.

-¿Porqué no tienes un anillo? –Joder, era hora de salir del letargo mental.

-Porque lo perdí al día siguiente de la boda -Charles frunció su ceño aun más, no estaba seguro sí lo fruncía por querer hacerlo o porque ya su rostro tenía ese gesto adaptado a él.

-Señor Swan -carraspee-. Sé que parece una locura, de hecho yo lo creo, yo era un maldito gigoló, -él me miró mal- lo siento, decir malas palabras está entre mi vocabulario y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, cuando estoy en confianza o estoy ebrio pero este no es el caso -mi lengua se trababa pero yo seguía intentando explicar, parecía un crio al que su maestra le ha pedido resolver un ejercicio en el pizarrón al verlo dormido en su escritorio-. Me casé con su hija por dos razones, la primera: -alce uno de mis dedos- Estaba jodidamente colado por ella… En todos los sentidos, no era sólo el hecho que le hubiese dicho que no a mi polla -las aletas de la nariz de Charles se dilataron- porque lo hizo, me tuvo con un grave caso de bolas azules por tres putos meses, cada vez que veía a una mujer y quería… usted sabe ir y hacer un gol, los ojos de su hija se me aparecían aquí -señale mi sien- y mierda, no podía funcionar, además ella tenía ese sexy uniforme y me llevaba café a la oficina con gestos sugerentes, además cuando se colocaba los escotes…

-¡Hey…! Es mi padre -Bella me golpeo.

-Bueno el punto fue que yo tenía… -hice cálculos mentales- bueno, desde que conseguí mi primera erección ninguna mujer me había dado un puto no, y llega ella toda chaparra y me dice que no ¿Qué haría usted señor Swan?

-Hijo no te estás ayudando, dame la segunda razón.

-Este… se revoca a la primera, quiero que visualice algo, o mejor póngase en mis jodidos zapatos, porque va ser la única jodida forma que me entienda-Charles asintió-, no puede follar porque hay una mujer quien con sus putos ojos no dejan que su polla se pare, esa misma mujer lleva unas faldas ultra mega cortas y unos zapatos de folleo a trabajar y para colmo de males ¡es su puta asistente!

Charles se removió incomodo.

-Ve lo siguiente, es hombre y me entiende muy por encima que Bells sea su hija. -Mi mujercita resopló y Charles la ignoro pidiéndome con su mano que siguiera- Bueno, se quedan trabajando hasta tarde y ella va y le lleva café con su vocecita de niña buena, cuando usted sabe que no lo es -Bella me empujo-. Amor, tú tenias de santa lo que yo de célibe, déjame contarle a tu papá por qué coño terminé casado contigo ¿vale? Le pides que por favor te pase unos archivos que están en el archivador de enfrente con la única intención de poder verle bien el culo. Ahora usted sabe "asistente buenota", nada de follar. Soy hombre, era obvio que me hacia unas cuantas pajas en el día en su nombre.

Charles se estaba impacientando

-Entonces te casaste con mi hija porqué no podías follar…

-NO, para nada, amo a su hija aunque a veces sea una cabrona, mandona puta lengüilarga pero yo la amo así -bese la mano de Bella luego que ella me diera otro zape.

-El punto es que estaba bastante desesperado señor Swan, así que bueno ¿los divorcios están a la orden del día no? Se lo propuse, que se casara conmigo y luego nos divorciáramos cuando nos cansáramos el uno del otro.

-Así que de eso se trata todo esto -se levantó del sofá.

-Coño, pero no deja que le cuente todo -lo obligué a sentarse-, ya le dije que mi patico aquí presente me tiene envuelto en su puto dedo, soy su maldito esclavo y la amo -expliqué-, ella me dijo que no que quería citas y toda la mierda cursi que yo nunca había hecho para conseguir un jodido polvo.

-Y entonces…

-Duramos quince días en esa mierda, usted sabe yo intentando ser el caballero que no soy y ella pretendiendo ser la gata que es, y bueno un día me aburrí le dije que teníamos que ir a Las Vegas a cerrar un contrato importante, alisté el jet de la compañía y cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, le dije que o se casaba conmigo o simplemente nos quedábamos a vivir en Las Vegas y voila tiene un yerno.

Sí, lo sé, tal vez no era lo más común, Charles nos miró a Bella y a mí y luego a mí y a Bella, al final soltó una carcajada. Una grande, como si le hubiésemos contado un jodido chiste, tanto mi mujer como yo nos miramos estupefactos.

-No me están hablando en serio… ¡Dios hijo!, que gran imaginación tienes. -Se agarraba el estomago como si fuera a morir de risa ¿imaginación?- Si Bella no me hubiese contado que fuiste a dar una charla en la universidad y que ella se enamoró de ti a primera vista casi te hubiese creído hijo, es bueno que tú también te hubieses enamorado de ella casi de forma instantánea, me pasó con su madre así que puedo entenderte -tragué saliva ¿de qué diablos hablaba Charles?- Eres valiente hijo y creativo, contar esa historia a tu suegro cuando él tiene un arma cargada… Eres muy valiente, mi hija no estará en mejores manos. -Sin más, se levantó de la silla y palmeo mi hombro.

¿Qué coño estaba pasando? ¿Había ingresado a la dimensión desconocida sin darme cuenta?

Hasta dónde yo recordaba la historia era tal cual como lo había contado, la muy puta de mi ahora esposa me había tenido en sequia por tres meses cuando me casé con ella, fue porque mis bolas eran negras, mis manos estaban callosas y tenía miedo que en cualquier momento mi polla se partiera de lo dura que permanecía cuando ella estaba a mi alrededor

Miré a mi esposa tomar su bolsa, su manera de decir "mueve tu puto culo", así que me levanté de la silla aún medio choqueado y la seguí como el maldito perro que era. Antes de salir, Charles dijo algo que me helo la puta sangre.

-Edward… -me giré lentamente para verlo en la entrada de su habitación-. Tengo que irme el viernes por cosas personales, pero siento que debemos conocernos un poco más tú y yo -tragué saliva porque aún me daba miedo estar solo con él. Ehh no me miren así, el hombre anda con un arma de arriba a abajo – ¿Puedes vaciar tu agenda una mañana?

Toda una mañana podríamos conocernos mientras él estaba aquí ¿no? No necesitábamos una puta mañana.

El codazo de Isabella me hizo volver a la realidad-. Ehh claro, miraré mis citas hoy y le pediré a mis asistentes que reajusten mi semana Charles. -Dicho esto, él se encerró en su habitación e Isabella y yo salimos del departamento.

-¿Qué coño pasó allá dentro? -Pregunté a Isabella-. ¿Por qué tu padre no quiso creerme?

-Sabía que si mi padre te preguntaría y le dirías la cruda verdad, y no he trabajado en mi imagen de nena buena durante casi veinte putos años para que tú la destroces en menos de veinte minutos Edward. Estudié contaduría, maquillar las cosas es parte de mi pensum universitario.

-Tú… ¡Tú le mentiste!

-Genio… Tendremos que pasar por el hospital a que te revisen la temperatura, ardes en fiebre, tus neuronas se desbordan por tus poros. -parecía molesta, pero no había hecho una mierda. Ella era una puta mentirosa-. No ibas a arruinar mi sacrificio, crees qué es fácil fingir que eres viren hasta los 22 años, que no bebes, que no sabes que es la yerba y lo demás… ¡Es jodidamente agotador! -farfulló-, gracias a Dios mi papá aún me cree… Casi jodes todo mi esfuerzo –bufo antes de meterse en su coche.

-Qué no nos íbamos juntos…

-Debo ir a hacer algo antes de ir a la oficina -arquee una ceja-. Algo de mujeres.

-¿No se nos rompió un condón verdad? –Dios, que no dijera que sí.

-No… Primero muerta que embarazada… Eso sólo retrasaría el divorcio.

-Muy graciosa Bells -farfullé.

-Así me amas cariño, nos vemos luego -me envío un beso volado que atrapé como el gran marica que soy-. Edward, no olvides decirle a Ang que reajuste tu agenda, papá quiere pasar ese tiempo contigo.

-Ni que lo digas -murmuré abriendo la puerta de mi coche. Que supiera, no había partidos de futbol americano esta semana y no había un lago cerca así que podría sobrevivir a ello.

O al menos eso pensaba.

* * *

**Beteado por Ely_Rockerita, chica dulce.**


	11. Chapter 11

Los personages de Crepusculo son Propiedad de Steph Meyer, yo solo me divierto jodiendo a Edward…

.

.

.

_Mi nombre es Edward, soy lo que llaman: una bastardo afortunado, mujeres, sexo, dinero ¿mencione sexo? ¿toneladas de sexo? si ese era yo hasta que un día se cruzó por mi camino un huracán enfundado en un minusculo vestido negro, ese día perdí la cabeza y cuando creía que estaba completamente loco me vi tomando esa mujer de la mano y prometiendo ser un jodido príncipe para poder meterme en su vida y en sus bragas , ahora yo, Edward Masen soy un hombre casado ¡casado! y con una bruja por que ella tiene de princesa lo que yo de santo ¿pero quien dice que no puedo amar a quien hace mi vida un infierno?_

_._

_._

_._

_**Seductor Domado Capitulo 11**_

Golpeé mi nuca fuertemente al sentir la picada de un zancudo ¡Acaso me había bañado en agua de azúcar! Joder que me estaban mamando -literalmente– los zancudos.

_¿Quién dijo que en Nueva York no se podía pescar?_

¡YO! Edward-no-sé-una-mierda-en-dónde-estoy-parado-Masen.

Así que mi mañana con mi suegro para conocernos más había pasado aburridamente en el _Rio Carmans, _intentando por todos los medios atrapar una puta trucha y siendo comido vivo por una horda de zancudos chupa sangre zombies.

Y no soy el protagonista de una serie donde los personajes se visten con carne podrida y llena de sangre, lo mío es Dolce ¡si señor!

-¿Te la estás pasando bien muchacho? -Charles soltó la onceava trucha que había pescado desde que habíamos llegado hace dos horas.

-¡Genial! –Murmuré entre dientes golpeando fuertemente mi mejilla. ¡Malditos zancudos!

Había olvidado completamente la petición de Charles así que fue Isabella la que ordenó a Ángela y a Bree limpiar mi mañana del viernes para que pudiera establecer lazos con mi suegro, como si no las pasábamos genial estrechando lazos en la cena, el con su cara de poli matón y yo comiendo lo más rápido posible para mantenerme alejado y no porque sea un marica, se han sentado en una mesa con un hombre que tiene apariencia de la mole y la cabroncita de mi mujer. No verdad, ¡entonces no me juzguen! Amaba a Isabella ser medio cabrona era parte de su esencia pero cuando el miércoles noto que faltaban muchoooos platos se armó una mini pelea en la cocina ella diciendo que era un flojo Snob ¡YO! Flojo y snob por botar unos jodidos platos sucios cuando tenía una puta cuenta de ahorro para comprar unas diez mil vajillas de plata, si ella creía que era su sirviente estaba muy equivocada aun tenia unos poquitos grados de dignidad y soy un jodido hombre no una mucama, además no iba a ensuciar mis uñas de grasa y otros residuos, mis manos eran tratadas por una de las mejores manicuristas del país que iba a decir Irina cuando notara mis manos secas por usar jabón para platos y una esponja antihigiénica porque no me digan que esa mierda se limpia cuando le hechas agua y jabón.

-¿Edward?-la voz de Charles me recordó que estaba siendo comido vivo por mosquitos-La pesca no es para todo el mundo, tienes que estar relajado y en paz contigo mismo -¿Paz conmigo mismo? Tenía cinco malditos días sin tocar a mi esposa, Charles me había quitado el jodido celular porque este era un viaje de reconocimiento en donde seriamos solo él, yo y la jodida naturaleza; tenía un grave caso de bolas negras, _Dark Vader_ era un maldito payaso a mi lado y el puto de mi suegro quería que yo estuviera relajado.

¡ja! Ven ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros.

A la mierda, yo era un jodido hombre de negocios criado en la ciudad, no estaba acostumbrado a los reencuentros con la naturaleza, mi único reencuentro con la maravilla de Dios era cuando Bella estaba tendida en mi cama completamente desnuda y con sus jodidos pezones erectos.

-Charles esto no es para mí… -Dije, porque de verdad lo era y quería ser sincero con el viejo.

- Lo sé muchacho.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Mi hija es especial…

-Creo que ya tuvimos esta charla Charles sobre lo especial que es Isabella, créeme aunque la conozco hace tres meses, sé lo "especial" que Isabella puede llegar a ser-dije sarcástico remarcando el "especial", Isabella era una jodida víbora, pero el corazón es ciego así que la amaba así fuese una _viuda negra._

-La pesca es una cuestión de relajación -moví mi mano para espantar una par de zancudos mutantes ¡Juro por dios que los malditos eran enormes! No sabía sinceramente como Charles estaba ahí sentado tan tranquilo como si el volar de los zancudos no le afectara y mucho menos las picaduras…-. Es un acto de paciencia.

-Soy un hombre muy paciente… Charles.

-Isabella es como una buena pesca -dijo mi suegro ignorándome olímpicamente–, para estar con ella debes ser precavido, bueno y paciente.

-Conozco a tu hija y en lo único que se parece a la pesca es cuando está en mi cama abierta de… -La cara de Charles me hizo tragar en seco y quizá hace una semana atrás me hubiera meado en mis pantalones pero estábamos hablando entre hombres ¿no?- Vamos Charles, no me vas a decir que Renée y tú hicieron a Isabella rezándole a la divina providencia. Somos marido y mujer, el sexo es fundamental en una pareja y aunque me tienen malditamente célibe en ésta semana lo primero que voy a ser cuando te vayas es llevar a mi mujer a la cama y hacerle un maldito Cunnilingus.

La cara de Charles pasó de serena y pacífica a un tono rojo. Había sobrevivido una semana completa pero era un hecho, Charles iba a matarme. En ocasiones odiaba mi jodida bocaza, pero era un maldito defecto que tenía cuando entraba en confianza. Miré fijamente a mi suegro y él me devolvió una mirada fúrica y oscura como si le acabara de decir que había desvirgado a su hija. Era culpable de muchos pecados menos de ese, Bells no era exactamente una virgen cuando llegó a mis manos; tampoco era una maldita santa y yo no tenía vocación de cura ¡Joder, éramos marido y mujer! Él tenía que entenderlo.

Carraspee nerviosamente en nuestro duelo de miradas, antes de desviar la mía-. Creo que el día de reconocimiento mutuo a terminado -dije después de unos minutos de silencio, Charles asintió aún asesinándome con la mirada, yo agradecí que Isabella lo hubiese prácticamente obligado a dejar su pistola en casa-. Me levanté para encender el motor de la lancha, sin embargo sentía la mirada de mi suegro en mi espalda, era como si me atacara en la espalda con su mirada, estaba enfocado en eso cuando un puto mosquito vino a acariciar mi mejilla con su jodido aguijón, me golpee la mejilla con tanta fuerza que di un traspié y acabé cayendo estrepitosamente al agua. Aunque enfadado Charles no pudo evitar la carcajada, ahora el molesto era yo, estaba picado de mosquito por todos lados y mojado hasta los tuétanos, había aprendido a nadar cuando era un niño así que salí del lago completamente molesto dispuesto a irme a casa inmediatamente, pero Charles había venido conmigo y él estaba aun en el puto lago así que me tocó esperar hasta que él llegara a la orilla, riéndose bajo su bigote mutante. Siempre tenía una camisa limpia en el coche debido a que nunca sabía si algo pasaba en el camino así que me cambié la camisa mojada rápidamente, lo último que necesitaba era pescar un maldito resfriado.

El camino a casa era tenso y Charles afortunadamente no decía nada porque estaba que veía rojo, veía al jodido Lucifer teniendo relaciones sexuales con su diablita de turno. Miré mi Reloj, pasaba de medio día pero supuse que el día de Charles no había terminado, sólo esperaba que no me llevara a un puto juego de futbol americano.

-Edward… -Charles habló toscamente-. Sé que mi hija y tú tienen sexo no soy tonto.

-Aleluya, en un momento pensé que creías que era eunuco. -Murmuré entre dientes, era un hombre sexualmente activo y cuando me case pensé que bueno sería mucho más activo. Bella era una fiera en la cama, era una de las cosas que más me gustaba de ella. Sentí mi polla retorcerse en mis pantalones y traté de calmarme, no era muy amigo de las pajas pero estaba seguro que me iba a tocar auto ayudarme esta noche.

-No es fácil para un padre saber que su nena, ahora es la nena de otro, más cuando fue un matrimonio tan apresurado.

-Te entiendo Charlie, pero tienes que entenderme tú a mí. Primero como hombre y segundo cuando te digo tu hija tiene mis huevos en sus manos, soy un maldito perro faldero de ella. -Aparqué en un Restaurante-bar-. Creo que deberíamos comer algo antes de seguir con nuestro día, ¿podrías por favor darme mi celular?, dirijo una empresa Charles, no puedo desaparecerme -estaba cansado y algo frustrado.

-Hijo, sé que nuestra relación no ha sido la mejor -dijo Charles cuando ya estábamos sentado, una camarera bonita había llegado a nosotros contoneando sus caderas y agachándose más de lo necesario para que sus pechos nos dijeran _Hola_, el antiguo Edward sin duda hubiese dicho _Hola_ de vuelta, hasta hubiese anotado mi número en sus putas pechugas, pero simplemente me dediqué a mirar el menú antes de pedir un par de cervezas. Eso hizo que Charlie sonriera-. Lamento irrumpir en tu casa sin avisar.

-Tranquilo Charles, nos íbamos a conocer, mejor que fuese ahora. Sólo quiero que sepas que amo a tu hija y bueno trataré de hacerla feliz.

-¿Trataras? -enarco una de sus cejas.

-Vamos Charles, conoces a tu hija, haré mi mejor esfuerzo siendo fiel, detallista, cursi como el demonio y algo marica pero no puedo prometerte más. -Charles sonrió nuevamente y la camarera brincona llegó con la cerveza y luego se detuvo a escribir nuestras ordenes, sabía que estaba coqueteando pero nuevamente la ignore.

-Es una chica muy linda.

-Tengo una mejor en casa, pero si la quieres puedes quedártela -le di un sorbo a mi cerveza y Charles hizo lo mismo.

-Sabes, quería que fuéramos a ver un juego de Futbol, -arrugué la cara- pero creo que ya te he torturado suficiente, tu cara esta enrojeciendo deberíamos ir a ver esa picadura.

-Es solo una picadura de mosquito.

-Ok, y dime qué quieres hacer el resto de la tarde…

-¿Estás seguro que puedes conducir? -Le pregunté a Charles dándole las llaves de mi auto. Empezamos con una cerveza y terminamos con la mesa repleta de botellas vacías, estaba ligeramente alcoholizado.

-Soy el jefe de policía hijo -dijo Charles que no estaba muy diferente a mi-, camina rápido, nos hemos pasado de tiempo y Bella debe estar muy jodidamente preocupada -dijo Charles antes de empezar a reír como demente, trastabillé un poco y no pude y me uní a él con las risas… Lo acepto, estaba jodidamente ebrio.

Charles también trastabillo un poco cuando intento ayudarme a estabilizar por lo que el gerente del local nos llamó un taxi y luego se dirigió a alguien para que buscara mi coche… A quién llamó ¿quién diablos sabe? solo sé que me pidió mi dirección y las llaves del coche.

Esperaba que mi puto coche llegara sano y salvo a mi puta casa o haría que mis abogados lo colgaran de los huevos.

Subí al ascensor abrazado de mi mejor suegro… No había suegro mas bueno que él, me había prometido que me dejaría follar con su hija tan pronto llegara a casa y que se iría al día siguiente porque Bella y yo estábamos de luna de miel aun. Tan bonito mi suegrito, iba a mandarle hacer una puta estatua y a ponerla en Central Park, es más, cuando muriera -y esperaba que no fuera pronto- iba colocar un epitafio que dijera "_Aquí yace mi suegro, el único padre de familia que entiende lo que significa el precio de follarse a su hija."_

Eran cerca de las diez y los celulares estaban apagados, el departamento estaba oscuro razón por la cual Charles y yo soltamos unas sonrisitas cuando trastabillamos en la entrada, una luz se encendió de repente haciéndonos putear en voz baja… Y alta cuando vimos a Isabella esperándonos en la sala. Tenía una cara de qué jodidas horas son estas para llegar. La miré de arriba abajo doblemente gracias al alcohol, tenía puesta una levantadora de seda rosa y sus manos estaban cruzadas bajo sus pechos haciéndolos más apetecibles para este pobre mendigo de su coño.

-Hola amorcito -dijimos Charles y yo al mismo tiempo mientras alargábamos la "o" y luego nos reíamos estrepitosamente.

-¡Me están jodiendo! -Bella colocó su mano en la cintura y yo me aparte de Charles.

-Aún no nena, deja que lleguemos a la habitación, Charlie -toque la mejilla de mi suegro-. Va ser un suegro cool y me va a dejar follarte por hoy –musite antes de abrazar a mi suegro- ¿Verdad que si Char? - mi suegro asintió así que caminé hacia ella tropezando con la mesita del centro y cayendo al suelo riendo como un tocado, Charles enseguida fue en mi ayuda.

Pero no sabía cuál de los dos estaba más ebrio. ¡Amaba a mi puto suegro!

-¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! –Gritó Bella y Charles la reprendió.

-Isabella, tendré que lavar tu boca con lejía, este mundo de ahora nada bueno se pega -me dio una mirada ofuscada y luego ambos reímos.

-Primero, ya no soy una niña papá, si quiero maldecir lo haré, segundo Edward eres un puto CEO, no puedes darle estas primicias a los paparazi… ¿Ebrios?, pensé que iban a ir a un juego o algo así, levántate y tú, papá, tienes veinte años más que Edward pensé que eras el adulto -siseó Charles le dijo algo pero no tenía ni idea, nos sentamos en el sofá y poco tiempo después Bella llegó con una Mezcla blancuzca en un vaso de vidrio.

-¿Esto qué es? -Preguntó Charles.

-Parece semen -murmuré mirando el vaso con desaprobación.

-Te salvas que no tengo un pito, si no sería una muy buena idea -hice cara de asco-. Eso evitará que tu cabeza quiera explotar mañana al igual que la tuya papá, si no te acuerdas es el almuerzo en casa de los Cullen. Esme me ha llamado para recordármelo -bebí la cosa asquerosa que Bella me había dado y luego Charles caminó hacia su habitación.

-Amorshito -dije acercándome a ella.

-Amorcito tus manos Masen, ve a darte un puto baño y como un borracho bien portado acuéstate a dormir -musitó nuevamente colocando sus brazos debajo de sus apetitosas tetas.

-Pero nena…. Tu papá dijo que Eddie podía tener diversión hoy.

-No puedo creer que hablaras con mi padre de eso -arrojó enojada.

-Somos hombres -dije levantándome del sofá y cayendo de nuevo.

-A la habitación… O mejor dicho ¡A la ducha! –Hice un puchero- ¡Ahora Masen! -gritó–. Dios, te llevaré.

-Ehh yo puedo solito… ¿Me acompañas en la ducha? -Murmuré.

-Ve a bañarte Edward, estas ganando todos los boletos para ir a dormir en el estudio –ok, estaba enojada.

-Ok, pero no te enojes -le di un beso en la mejilla y caminé hacia mi habitación. La mierda que Bella me había dado estaba aclarando mi mente pero ahora me sentía jodidamente cansado, la cama me llamaba como el canto de las sirenas. Solo me recostaría un ratito… Si un ratito no más y luego follaria a mi mujer en cualquier parte de este puto cuarto… A la final ya tenía el permiso de mi suegro.

Que viva Charles…

.

.

.

Ame este cap, estoyu dos re ebrios y como mejores amigos fueron lo máximo espero que les haya gustado me demore porque mi casa estaba jodiendo el internet un beso a mis betas las amoooooo

Edición: por Ely rockeryta…


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

**.**

.

.

**_Mi nombre es Edward, soy lo que llaman: un bastardo afortunado. Mujeres, sexo, dinero ¿Mencione sexo? ¿toneladas de sexo? Sí, ese era yo, hasta que un día se cruzó por mi camino un huracán enfundado en un minúsculo vestido negro; ese día perdí la cabeza y cuando creía que estaba completamente loco, me vi tomando esa mujer de la mano y prometiendo ser un jodido príncipe para poder meterme en su vida y en sus bragas. Ahora yo, Edward Masen, soy un hombre casado ¡Casado! y con una bruja, porque ella tiene de princesa lo que yo de santo ¿pero quién dice que no puedo amar a quien hace mi vida un infierno?_**

* * *

.

.

.

**Seductor Domado Capitulo 12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desperté con el mejor sonido del mundo, mi esposa gimiendo. Esa era la mejor puta melodía de la vida. Abrí los ojos esperando encontrarla a mi lado o sobre mí; aunque no sentía su cuerpo podría incluso paladear su sabor, ese regusto que queda en la lengua una vez que has disfrutado los profundos embates del sexo. Por obvias razones dejé que mi mente saliera de esa atmosfera embriagante. Me senté en la cama un tanto confuso por no encontrarla a mi lado, los gemidos bajos y susurrantes seguían llenando la habitación y podía observar la luz del baño encendida. Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro maldiciendo internamente por haber bebido y miré mi reloj de mesa, apenas eran las 5:00 AM. Nuevamente me enfoqué en el gemido suave que provenía del baño.

¿Dónde demonios estaba mi mujer, y quién estaba gimiendo como una puta gata?

Me levanté de la cama sintiendo en mi cabeza la pesadez de las muchas botellas de cerveza que bebí con Charles, tambaleé un poco hasta poder pararme erguido y batallé hasta llegar al baño justo a tiempo para escuchar a mi esposa gemir ¡Sí, ella estaba gimiendo! ¡Yo reconocería ese jodido gemido a kilómetros de distancia!

Ella gemía diferente a cualquier mujer con la que hubiese compartió una cama. A ver, cómo les explico… Su gemido era… Suave y ruidoso; esponjoso e intenso. Una puta melodía para mis oídos. Estaba concentrado en el gemido de mi mujer cuando algo más me llamó la atención y acerqué mi oreja a la puerta para escuchar mejor. Era claro que adentro estaba mi mujer ¡Mi mujer gimiendo, aclaremos! Pero había otro sonido más chillón, como una especie de zumbido. Me pegué aún más a la puerta intentando escuchar

¡Joder, parecía una jodida vieja chismosa pegada a la puta puerta! Lo que equivalía a la pérdida de mi hombría si era conseguido husmeando, era patético desde el ángulo que se le viese. Lo reconozco, soy otro hombre desde que conozco el concepto del matrimonio.

-¡Oh sí… Ohhhh! -Mierda. El zumbido se intensificó y yo palidecí… ¡Eso era un maldito vibrador! ¿Isabella se había quedado con el puto vibrador? Iba a tocar la puerta para mostrar mi hombría ahora mismo, pero mi gigoló interior me recomendó que esperara, no valía la pena entrar como un cavernícola irracional de los tiempos de upa. Debía enfrentar esto mejor y hacer frente al problema jugando con las cosas a mi favor, así decidí mostrarme iracundo, entrar y hacerle frente a mi mujer. Ella no podía estar autosatisfaciéndose cuando tenía mi polla en casa y listo para la acción. Me desvestí rápidamente y giré el pomo de la puerta.

Para mi mayor sorpresa, la muy puta no abrió… ¡Como si una puerta me fuese a detener!, mi mujercita estaba en el baño gimiendo y yo estaba listo para hacerla gemir aún más. Busqué en los cajones de mi mujer hasta que encontré la llave maestra de todas las jodidas puertas.

Una pinza de cabello…

Aprendí el laborioso poder de abrir puertas con una pinza cuando Kate, la sobrina de Esme, fue a pasar vacaciones con nosotros. Ella era una belleza rubia de ojos azules y tetas suaves al tacto -no sé si se han dado cuenta que tengo un fetiche por las tetas a la medida de mi mano, justo como las de Kate e Isabella- ¡No me jodan, son perfectas! No es que hiciéramos mucho, apenas manoseo al comienzo. Kate era buena, iba a misa todos los domingos y sus padres asistían a la iglesia protestante. Yo era un puto descarriado que solo pensaba en chupar tetas y manosearlas. Ella era bastante casta, aunque no me quejo. Con ella aprendí a chupar pezones… En fin, a lo que iba. Abrir la puerta que me separaba de mi mujer y su coño… Ningún vibrador de mierda iba a superarme a mí.

Un par de giros y _voila_, la puerta abrió justo para encontrarme con una visión casi irreal.

Isabella estaba recostada en la tina, un poco de agua cubría su cuerpo, sus pezones estaban erectos y sus piernas levantadas a lado y lado de la bañera mientras sus dedos yacían dentro de su… ¡Glup! y con otra mano sujetaba… ¿qué mierda era eso?

Podía incluso detenerme en este instante en pensar que cosa me haría feliz, el saber que no usaba su absurdo vibrador o por el contrario usase en su lugar la ducha de mano. Ambas circunstancias eran mis enemigas, eso amigo, no me haría nada feliz. Me preocupaba, porque si estoy aquí de pie en la puerta del baño observando a mi esposa dándose placer, sin mi ayuda, pues en algo estoy fallando y eso debo detenerlo antes que una tragedia cambie mi vida sexual. Debía demostrarle que tan eficaz podía ser. Pero, estaba ese otro lado morbo que todo hombre tiene al ver una mujer tocarse delicadamente e íntimamente. Era el cielo en la tierra ver a mi Bella, indómita ante el placer que se ocasionaba con cada toque de sus dedos y esa fulana ducha. Me encontraba en una disyuntiva ¿debía odiar a ese artefacto del mal o por el contrario asumir esa imagen en mi cabeza y dejar que me diera todo el poder para consumir su exquisito cuerpo?

-Edward… -Sus ojos estaban abiertos y su pecho bajaba y subía rápidamente, yo simplemente no podía dejar de mirar sus pechos–. Yo…

-Porqué jugar con tus dedos cuando yo tengo esto -Acaricie mi polla de arriba abajo esparciendo el líquido preseminal mientras mi mirada estaba enfocada en sus pechos subiendo lentamente hasta los ojos de mi esposa. Verla desnuda era una visión irreal, pero el que estuviese desnuda dándose placer era la puta gloria, como dije antes, podía ser lo más putamente placentero verle sus mejillas arreboladas-. Dame espacio nena -dije metiendo un pie en la tina.

-Edward, mi padre…

-Quieres esto tanto como yo, no te hagas de rogar -le di mi sonrisa ladeada y ella mordió su labio-. Joder nena, el labio no -gemí-, cliché o no me pone a mil, y tenemos una semana sin nada de nada. Mi puta polla va a explotar si no tenemos un saca y mete con amor; hacemos el nudo, nos traspasamos información… Estoy más lleno que un globo aerostático –Sí, patético, ahora suplicaba por sexo-, te juro que seré el puto hombre más callado de la galaxia, es más, hoy hablando con tu padre o ayer él me dijo que no se molestaría si follábamos.

-¡¿Hablaste con mi padre de sexo?! -La mirada de Isabella relampagueo, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y ya no era de excitación. Mierda, debía cambiar el asunto, darle vuelta a la hoja y rápido si no… bye, bye cucuchucu y estaba seguro que si duraba un día más se me iban a caer las pelotas.

-Tu papá preguntó -dije como nene pequeño. Isabella salió de la bañera colocando frente a mí todo su cuerpo empinado para que su frente pudiese llegar a mi barbilla. Ella, aunque pequeña, cuando se lo proponía era intimidante.

-Mi papá preguntó, ¡joder Edward! ¡Tú fuiste de niño bueno a contarle nuestra vida sexual! -Sacó un pie de la tina.

¡La estás perdiendo hermano!

Lo sé… Lo sé.

Si sale por completo nos quedaremos con ganas.

-Bella no fue así, estábamos hablando de cosas de hombres -su mirada fulminante iba en aumento. Teníamos que aplicar el plan pulpo-. Nena… -Respiré fuertemente.

-Jodete Masen… ¡Suéltame! -Gritó cuando trate de abrazarla por la cintura.

-¡Isabella Masen! Mierda mujer, controla la histeria en ti, sé que es falta de sexo pero al menos déjame explicar.

-Tienes tres cinco segundos… Y van cuatro.

-Tu padre rasco mis pelotas y entonces exploté. Sabes cómo soy cuando estoy enojado.

-¡Un bocón!

-Exacto, pero nena mira el lado amable de las cosas. Tu padre y yo bebimos un poco y él entendió que eres una niña grande y casada; que además como un plus te amo, que por ti bajaría la luna y te la daría de globo; que haría cualquier puta mierda con tal de que fuera feliz y que llevo una semana sin tocarte así que no solo quiero el sexo de ti. Eres mi complemento, todo lo que esté ex seductor necesitaba; te necesito como el aire para respirar. Tu sonrisa ilumina mis días. Vivir sin ti seria como si yo fuese un pez fuera del agua… No viviría bebé -me iba dar un puto coma diabético pero valía la pena por la forma en la que su cuerpo se relajaba, su mirada cambio antes de rodearme el cuello con sus manos ¡Sí, la jodida cursilería sirve! ¡Anoten esa cabrones!- Te amo bebé -ella subsiguientemente tomó iniciativa y juntó sus labios con los míos. Fue ella quien me aporreo contra la pared y la que guió mi miembro hasta su entrada. Yo era el puto borrego que me ofrecía en sacrificio para que ella fuese feliz.

Después de hacer el amor dos veces en el baño, una en la cama y otra en el closet de Isabella (que en un momento pensé que era una perdedera de espacio), salimos a la sala. Charles estaba sentado en el sofá y su rostro parecía contrariado, por unos segundos Isabella vaciló en seguir abrazada a mí pero la atraje a mi cuerpo apretando mi mano en su cintura.

-Edward…

-Mmmm, no te vayas… -Tenía esa sonrisa post orgásmica que sabía que me duraría todo el jodido día.

-Joder tu cara…

-¿Qué tiene mi cara nena? -Sonreí con suficiencia, sabía que tenía mi cara una maldita mueca de "POR FIN COGÍ CON MI MUJER", es más, si fuera chica me atrevería a decir que tenía la palabra "recién follada" en la frente. Isabella me dio un empujoncito y no pude evitar sonreír nuevamente, me sentía de lo más livianito.

-Si no cambias la puta cara vas a tener que dormir en el estudio por un mes y no va a haber charlatanería cursi que me convenza de lo contrario -murmuró contrita antes de mirar a Charles-. Buenos días papi.

-Buenos para ustedes chicos. Estuvo movida la mañana ¿no? -Alzo sus cejas súbitamente y pude ver como el rostro de mi mujercita se tornaba rojo.

¡Mi jodida mujer se sonrojo!

Esto era lo que antes llamaban un momento Kodak. Los minutos pasaron e Isabella seguía levemente sonrosada y yo quería reírme de ella en su cara, no parecía la mujer que casi me pone a dormir en el sofá del estudio pero me aguanté porque no quería terminar durmiendo ahí.

-Perdón papá yo… -me dio un codazo cuando reí por lo bajo.

-No tengo porque disculparme -ella abrió sus ojos mirándome sorprendida- ¡Que!, tú eres mi jodida esposa.

-¡Edward! -Mi mujer pasó su mano por su pelo y yo le di un besito pequeño aún riendo.

-Edward tiene razón hija, son marido y mujer… Creciste. -Isabella se soltó de mi agarre y fue a abrazar a su papá.

-¿Maletas pá? –Dijo alzando una ceja interrogante. Como todo estúpido baboso luego del postcoito, no me fijé en las maletas que estaban dispuestos al pie de la entrada.

-Hubo un problema en Seattle, debo regresar -Charles se separó de ella-. Hijo, ¿podrías llevarme al aeropuerto? Mi vuelo sale en menos de dos horas.

-Charles, si fue por lo que hablamos ayer.

-Tsk, Tsk, Tsk… -me interrumpió-. Soy el jefe y es algo grave, debo ir. Pero me voy tranquilo, Isabella sabe como soltar y agarrar la correa.

Sonreí aunque el muy puto de mi suegro me había llamado perro… Perro o domado una de las dos.

-Te extrañaré pá, si pudiera haría que te quedaras aquí el resto de mi vida. -Miré a Isabella con los ojos abiertos, ella no estaba hablando jodidamente en serio.

¿O sí?

Charles rio–. No podría hacerle ese mal a Edward hija -casi beso los pies de mi suegro-. Además, siempre tendrás tu casa en Seattle, por si alguna vez se te rompe la correa. Mantenlo a raya como siempre te he enseñado.

Ya sabía yo que ella no era cabrona porque sí.

-Edward, ya sabes lo que te dije de la pesca.

-Entendido jefe.

-Ustedes hablaron mucho sobre mí ayer. -Charles y yo nos miramos sin decir nada- ¿Qué sobre la pesca?... Saben que estoy aquí ¿verdad? -Ambos sonreímos ante el berrinche de mi esposa, él le dio un beso en la frente antes de tomar la maleta-. Ya que no me van a decir, yo voy con ustedes, necesito comprar un par de cosas para el almuerzo en casa de Esme.

.

Después de dejar a Charles, la segunda parada fue el centro comercial. Toda una odisea, pensé que iba comprar algún postre una mierda para quedar bien ¿Qué no hacen eso las mujeres? Pero no, la mía tenía que ir a comprar ropa, zapatos y una cantidad de mierdas más que no sabía que necesitaba. Tenía una jodida habitación llena de ropa y aún así insistía que necesitaba más

Lo peor no era comprar, lo peor de todo era la fastidiosa retahíla: _¿me queda bien? ¿Mejor rojo o negro o purpura o salmón?_ ¡Qué mierda!, yo la iba a ver igual de linda si tenía unos harapos y la vería mucho más linda si andaba sin ropa. Creo que en algún momento colapse frente de una silla y me senté mientras ella se limitaba a vaciar mi tarjeta de crédito. Como si fuese todo un arte, ella podía decirse, que poseía la habilidad de manejarlas sin ninguna dificultad, excepto la de buscar ayuda cuando debía estampar mi firma en las ocasiones que fuesen necesarias.

Después de una hora viendo zapatos otra más escogiendo ropa y media hora comprando cosméticos, fuimos a la única jodida cosa que recompensaba el día de compras "La Perla".

Pero ahí si la muy cabrona no salía del jodido vestidor a preguntarme como le quedaban las bragas si eran de encaje o de tela. La puerta del vestidor se abrió mostrándome a mi mujer en un infame, tentador y diabólico negligé en color azul. Joder, amaba como el azul hacia contraste con su pálida piel, por un par de segundos me quedé mirando como un soberano pendejo. Estaba seguro que tenía la lengua fuera y estaba salivando un poco, pero un leve carraspeo me hizo darme cuenta que yo no era el único maldito hombre en la tienda.

Me levanté cabreado mirando al par de cabrones que estaban comiéndose con la mirada a mi pastelito enfundado en azul, podía ver lo que estaban pensando los muy hijos de puta- ¡Qué coño miran! -Gruñí exasperado caminando hacia mi mujer-. Demonios nena, quieres matarme de un puto infarto -murmuré cerca de ella.

-Pensé que querías ver cómo me quedaba, sé que vamos a trabajar en Ipanema, pero quería hacerlo ver como nuestra luna de miel por las noches y pensé que quizá… -no la dejé hablar, la besé profundamente, primero dejándole en claro a los putos que seguían mirando que ella era MÍA, de mi propiedad y segundo, tal como Elvis había dicho… hasta que la jodida parca nos separé.

-Te ves jodidamente comestible muñeca, pero no solo yo estoy viéndote así –Bella miró por encima de mi hombro y yo besé su cuello haciendo que ella apretara mi trasero y de paso en el proceso apretando mi pantalón cuando mi erección presionó contra la tela de mis vaqueros.

-Ouhhh, ¿tienes una barra de metal ahí o está feliz de verme? –Sonrió pícaramente.

-Muy feliz de verte, ¿puedo entrar contigo en el vestidor? -Ella sonrió.

-No.

-¿No?

-Me gusta la ropa de aquí –se separó de mi cuerpo dando un pequeño giro mostrando como el encaje se adhería a su piel como una segunda capa y, como sus pezones se mostraban tenso bajo la tela. El negligé traía como adicional un par de malditos ligueros y era tipo hilo dejando al descubierto su redondeado culo. Por unos segundos quedé jodidamente embobado antes de escuchar un par de chiflidos trayéndome a la puta realidad.

-Mierda Bella, cúbrete -volví abrazarla ante su sonrisa de mujer fatal.

-Te amo -mordió mi lóbulo haciéndome sisear.

-También te amo, pero te amare mucho más si no sacas mis instintos cavernícolas y suicidas; sé taekwondo y puedo matar a esos dos imbéciles.

-Tenemos que ir donde Esme, me cambiaré y saldremos hacia allá -respiré profundamente cuando se metió nuevamente en el vestidor. La vi tomar un par de prendas al azar después de eso y luego fuimos a la caja. Sin duda, con un par de ceros menos en mi tarjeta pero feliz por ver la jodida sonrisa de mi mujer.

No resulta sencillo complacer los deseos de una mujer, pero mi Bella era alguien que bien podía dejarte claro cómo y cuándo debía tomar de ti todo lo que quisiera. Era mi delirio y mi muerte. No existe fuerza humana que haga de mí menos súbdito de sus deseos y placeres. Sí, si ella decidía tal o cual cosa tomar de mí la dejaría sin ningún titubeo, era el hombre más sumiso y leal de la tierra mientras me permitiese sentirla a mi lado y esto mis amigos… merecía la jodida pena, mientras ella existiese en mi vida, todo lo demás sobraba.

* * *

**Editado por Ely_Rockerita**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, yo sólo me divierto…y mucho.**_

**_Seductor Domado_**

**_Mi nombre es Edward, soy lo que llaman: una bastardo afortunado, mujeres, sexo, dinero ¿mencione sexo? ¿toneladas de sexo? si ese era yo hasta que un día se cruzó por mi camino un huracán enfundado en un minusculo vestido negro, ese día perdí la cabeza y cuando creía que estaba completamente loco me vi tomando esa mujer de la mano y prometiendo ser un jodido príncipe para poder meterme en su vida y en sus bragas , ahora yo, Edward Masen soy un hombre casado ¡casado! y con una bruja porque ella tiene de princesa lo que yo de santo ¿pero quien dice que no puedo amar a quien hace mi vida un infierno?_**

* * *

Llegamos a casa de mi madre con un par de minutos de retraso. Isabella estaba encabronada, ella odiaba llegar tarde a cualquier lugar. Podría incluso justificarme, alegando que mi querida esposa había sido la causante de nuestra llegada tardía. Sin embargo, no puedo negar lo obvio, había sido ella la que demoró casi cinco putas horas comprando mierda que probablemente no necesitaría nunca, a excepción del negligé ese. Sí que lo necesitábamos.

¡Joder, no me miren así! Soy un jodido hombre, por ende soy visual. No es que tenga algún puto problema con que se me pare la polla. Para nada. De hecho tenía vida propia. Sólo que a veces era lindo que mi mujercita me sedujera, todo hombre espera ser deslumbrado por la coquetería y seducción delicada o sutil de una dama. Ella podía fácilmente lograr ese objetivo con el más ínfimo gesto, a pesar de ello, existía algo que le lucía aún más hermoso en su exuberante cuerpo. Un traje de Eva. Joder, a ella le quedaba perfecto.

—¡Dios que vergüenza con Esme! —Farfulló bajándose del coche— ¡Edward! —Me gritó metiendo su cabeza por la puerta del copiloto—, ¿piensas bajar alguna vez o vas a quedarte en Edwardlandia?

—¡Joder mujer!¿te hace falta un polvo o qué? Mira que si es muy urgente puedo sacrificarme y subir a mi habitación de adolescente. —Sonreí ladeadamente, quizá con un poco de suerte podría tener un rapidito en mi antigua habitación. Era la primera vez que Bella venía a casa de Carlisle y Esme como mi jodida esposa y ya no podía usar la excusa de la buena impresión... Aunque, no es como si esa mierda me importara.

—¿Todo lo que haces es pensar en sexo? Tuvimos tres round ésta mañana.

—Bebé, sólo hay dos cosas que sé hacer mejor, entre todas las cosas que hago bien, la primera —salí del coche y cerré la puerta—: es hacer dinero, montones de dinero y la segunda es…

—Follar —le guiñe un ojo—. Pues no voy a follar contigo en casa de la mujer que ha sido tu madre, y menos en la habitación a la que estoy casi segura es un espacio íntimo en el que creció el follador neandertal que existe en ti… y en quién sabe qué te tiraste. —Bella sonrío y bateo sus pestañas haciéndome saber que lo último había sido una broma.

—Nunca me he tirado a nadie en esa cama, nadie era lo suficientemente importante para mí hasta que tú te atravesaste en ese puto vestido negro y me dejaste esperando en la barra del bar —murmuré acercándome a ella con sigilo y atrayendo su cuerpo al mío antes de darle un beso mordelón. Isabella me tomó del cuello de la camisa respondiendo a mi beso justo antes de que sintiéramos como abrían la puerta. Sobra decir que mi mujer se alejó de mí como si tuviese lepra o si ayuda mejor la imagen, de un resorte a punto de perder el equilibrio.

—¿Pensé que no vendrían chicos?

—Discúlpanos Esme, he pedido a Edward que me llevara a una pastelería cercana y ha decidido ir a una lejos —extendió hacia ella un pastel de nueces y vainilla, ¿quién carajos lleva un pastel de nueces a un almuerzo? ¿Qué no era mejor el típico de chocolate? Solo esperaba que entre los invitados de Esme no hubiese alguien alérgico a las nueces.

—Es hombre… cariño, tienes que darle todo triturado —Esme recibió el pastel y le guiño un ojo.

—¡Oye! —Fingí indignación—, estoy aquí joder —chillé como niño— se supone que soy tu hijo así que deberías estar de mi lado —farfulle haciéndolas reír.

Genial, ahora era un puto payaso. ¿Debería en tal caso usar una gran nariz y unos zapatos que doblaran su tamaño? La regla de oro señores, JAMÁS permitir que tu madre te avergüence frente a tu mujer o de lo contrario perderás el debido respeto que mereces.

Esme me dio un abrazo y me disculpé con ella por haber dañado el polvo con Carlisle la semana pasada. Ella contestó que no había que disculpar porque necesitaba un minuto de descanso después que Carlisle la aporreara contra la pared... Mil imágenes inundaron mi cabeza; a ese paso. Por mucho que valorara que sólo fuesen mis padres sustitutos, necesitaría de igual modo ir a terapia con Jasper.

Isabella ya había entrado a la casa y podía escuchar voces desde la sala, así que caminé hasta ahí y me quedé de piedra al encontrarme con la perra arpía de Rosalie.

—Llegó el bastardo... —dijo con su voz cínica cuando me vio.

—También te amo fufi, ¿cómo te fue en el casting? —Pregunté mirándola fijamente.

—Sabes pendejo, que desde que me embaracé no hago casting. —Rodo los ojos.

—¿Ahh no?, que raro. Juraría que los productores de _The Walking Dead _están haciendo casting para los zombies, y con esas ojeras y ese pelo entrarías rapidito.

—¡Edward! —Isabella me gritó. Hasta ese momento no había visto que hacia mi mujercita, ella estaba sentada en el sofá con Rose y tenía su mano en la tripita abultada de mi prima mirándola con ojitos de ensoñación.

Como si un alma sabía y soberbia me poseyera miré a Bella, prediciendo un terrible futuro del cual no quería ser participe ¡Sobre mi cadáver en descomposición! Caminé rápidamente alejándola de la perra haciendo que Isabella estrechara sus ojos en mi dirección.

—¿Qué rayos te está pasando? —Siseo Isabella un tanto asombrada por mi actitud extraña.

—Vi tu mirada —ella enarco una ceja—, era la misma de la perra cuando Alice tenía al aliens en su panza, esa mierda se pega nena y tú y yo estamos muy bien como vamos así que ni mires a Rose —dije colocando mis manos en su rostro—, repite conmigo, "cerraré las piernas cuando esté cerca de Rose y no imaginaré lindas bolitas de caca". —En definitiva era presa del pánico.

—Eres idiota. —Ella movió su cabeza antes de ir a sentarse con el doble de E.T, ósea Rose. No me sentía nada aliviado de que no recibiese la respuesta esperada, pero que carajos, mi condición de hombre ayudó que en los dos segundos que llevó a mi esposa dejarme con mis conflictos personales, me ayudase a definir nuevos pensamientos. Empecé a buscar a los hombres de la casa, necesitaba subir mis grados de testosterona luego de una mañana de compras, pero sería hipócrita si me quejo de nuestra visita a _La Perla_.

Eddie empezó a tomar vida propia al recordar a Bella en ese puto pedazo de encaje y todo lo que podíamos hacer cuando estuviéramos en Ipanema.

Escuché voces desde el estudio de Carl y ordené a mi polla entrar en modo OFF. No es que me avergonzara con Carl y Emm. Digo, Rose no había salido de una semilla de girasol y Emmett no le había escrito a la cigüeña para que le dieran un engendro, ellos eran hombres y una erección era lo más normal del mundo, así como cuando Carl me dio la charla. Pero de allí a permitir quedar en evidencia, representaba la pérdida misma de mi credibilidad masculina. La imagen gráfica para ello era igual a estar en una ducha con dos hombres y dejar que tu jabón resbalase de tus manos… es una muy mala señal.

Carlisle y Emm se encontraban viendo el partido de futbol entre Brasil y Alemania, casi reí al ver el marcador, tal parecía al pobre Brasil le estaban dando por el culo y con todas.

—Hey Eddie —dijo Emmett palmeando un lugar en el sofá—, los jugadores de Alemania se están turnando para meter gol en la portería. —Soltó una carcajada, estaba a punto de sentarme cuando Emily, la empleada de Carlisle, dijo que Esme nos llamaba a la mesa. Mi mujer y la perra ya estaban sentada junto a Esme, noté que al lado de mi silla había un plato más en la mesa por lo que me pregunté a quién diablos esperaban.

Bella cuchicheaba con Rose algo sobre un spa ignorándome olímpicamente, cuando me senté a su lado —como si alguien pudiese olvidarse de mí—. Mi mano —que tiene vida propia—, se escurrió por su pierna descubierta gracias a ese short de jean que ella se había puesto y la curvé cuando llegué con la palma abierta a la entrada de mi felicidad. Automáticamente sus ojos estuvieron en mí.

Me importó una joda que mis padrinos y la perra estuvieran al otro lado de la mesa y apoyé más mi palma en la entrepierna de mi mujer mirándola con ojos de —_sipudieratetendríaenlamesaabiertadepiernasycomeriadirectamentedetucoño_—. Hey, esa era una muy buena idea, sin duda iba a intentar cuando estuviéramos solos. Los ojos de Bella brillaron con lujuria mas, sin embargo, agarró mi muñeca fuertemente.

—_Busca una maldita habitación_ —susurró Rose haciendo que mi mirada se desviara hacia ella pero en vez de apartar la mano dirigí mi dedo en el lugar exacto donde estaba el clítoris de mi mujer haciéndola saltar un poco y saqué la lengua a Rose.

—_Frígida —_dije con mis labios. Ella musito un "_cabron_" como si yo no supiera que ese era mi segundo nombre. Seguí acariciando a mi esposa sin importarme dónde nos encontrábamos, ¡qué, demándenme por amarla y ser un puto cachondo! Estábamos recién casados, apenas teníamos un par de semanas y en lo único que pensaba era en encerrarla en nuestra habitación y practicar el jodido Kamasutra al derecho y al revés. Rose rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca de asco y no pude evitar meterme con ella_— ¿envidia? Creo que necesitas un polvo. _— Susurré de la misma manera que antes sin dejar de hacer presión en el clítoris de mi mujer, las uñas de Bella se enterraban en la piel de mi muñeca, pero aun así seguí mientras seguía insultando a rose.

—¡Basta ya! —Gritó Carlisle—, no tienen nueve años por el amor de Dios. Edward, deja respirar a Isabella y Rose vas a ser madre por favor —solté mi agarre y mi mujer me dio una mirada fulminante antes de susurrar que iba a cortarme la polla si no dejaba de ser tan cachondo. Tomé su rostro con mis dos manos y plante un gran beso en ella. Al principio se resistió y, cuando estaba empezando a ganar la batalla y comenzaba a ceder, sentimos un pequeño carraspeo. Automáticamente Bella colocó sus manos en mi pecho y se retiro.

—Voy a matarte —murmuró sobre mis labios y yo agarré firmemente sus mejillas para besarla nuevamente. ¡Joder! Amaba a esta maldita mujer con cada célula de mi cuerpo.

Alguien volvió a carraspear y me giré para ver si era la perra de Rosalie. Tenía el insulto en la punta de mi lengua pero me toco tragármelo al ver a la menuda mujer que hacia ese sonido justo a mi lado.

—Veo que sigues siendo tan posesivamente sexual como cuando eras joven.

¡Mierda!

—Bella, conoce a mi prima Kate —Rosalie sonrío diabólicamente. La miré con ojos de _"si hablas de más te golpearé así Emmett me haga papilla después. Me ganaré la satisfacción de haberte golpeado primero"_.

—Kate —salté de mi asiento cuando vi que Rose me dio una mirada de _"atrévete"_—, no sabía qué estabas aquí —dije nerviosamente al ver a Kate. Se me revolvió el estomago. ¿Cómo te debes sentir cuando tienes a un lado la primera mujer con la que has adquirido todo el conocimiento en todo y a su vez, al otro lado, la última con quien prácticas todo lo que la anterior te permitió conocer? Me levanté de la silla fundiéndome en un abrazo con mi primera mujer y ella me lo devolvió fuertemente, al separarnos no pude evitar darle una mirada a Kate, estaba tan buena como siempre había estado: tetas perfectas, cintura de avispa, culo respingon y piernas kilométricas, además de esos ojos azules que parecían inocentes y ese cabello dorado. Sí, ella era la razón de mis gustos por las rubias. Hasta que conocí a mi bella morena. Sentí un piquete en mi costado y me giré para ver a mi mujercita con el entrecejo fruncido y las manos alzando sus deliciosos pechos, podía admirar la belleza de las mujeres. ¡Era un maldito hombre! Pero nadie en el mundo era más bella que MI Bella, así que le guiñe un ojo y me giré ante Kate.

—Kate, ella es Isabella Swan —antes que pudiera decir algo más mi mujercita se levantó intimidante ante Kate.

—Isabella Masen —sonrío hipócritamente—, encantada de conocerte —extendió su mano y la apretó fuertemente. No sin pasar un brazo por mi cintura en un claro gesto posesivo. Sonreí ladinamente al ver la mirada de esas dos mujeres.

—Kate Denali —Kate no parecía sorprendida por mi matrimonio, pero si le devolvió a Bella la misma mirada intimidante que mi mujercita le daba, estaba casi listo para separarlas si se sumían en una pelea de gatas, pero luego recordé que Bells no sabía de Kate—. Soy la sobrina de Esme. —Kate se sentó a mi lado y respiré aliviado aunque mi mujercita estaba tensa a mi lado, volví a llevar mi mano a su rodilla, esta vez sin ningún deseo sexual, solo quería relajarla. Todos comenzamos a comer; estaba masticando un pedazo de carne cuando sentí un pie subir por mi pierna… Y luego otro en la otra pierna.

¡Jodida mierda! Kate e Isabella estaban tocándome por debajo de la mesa, la mano de Isabella me tocó el muslo derecho y la de Kate el izquierdo y empecé a sudar frío. Sólo esperaba que a ninguna de las dos se le diera por tocar mi polla y menos al mismo tiempo. Ambas acariciaron mi muslo poniéndome cada vez más nervioso, cuando pensé que esta situación no podía ser más grave. La mirada diabólica de la perra se cruzó con la mía, tragó despacio lo que había en su boca antes de hablar.

—Todo esto es muy gracioso —colocó su copa de agua en la mesa y sonrío diciendo _"frígida tu madre"_, lo que era un gran eufemismo por que si cerraba los ojos aun podía evocar los gemidos de mis padres, le di una mirada fulminante marca Isabella Swan pero a la muy perra maldita no le importó; a lo mejor no me salían tan bien como a ella—. Sabes Kate, Edward y Bella se casaron hace tres semanas —Kate sonrío—, es irónico que esté sentado entre su primera amor y el que debe ser el último. —La cabeza de Isabella giró con un maldito movimiento escalofriante para fijar su mirada en Rose.

—¿Qué? —Musitó Isabella convirtiéndose en "Patico".

—Sí —Rosalie rió—, ¿Edward no te ha contado que Kate fue su primera novia? —Tragué mi comida sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta al tiempo que la cabeza de Isabella se movía como la de la niña de exorcista mirándome fijamente.

—No, creo que Edward me ha omitido muchas cosas, pero pronto me las contara... ¿Verdad cariño? —Su mirada llena de ira y la voz consonántica no fue suficiente para definir ese instante mientras su agarre en mi pierna cortaba mi circulación.

¡Mierda! Realmente estaba jodido.

* * *

**Editado por: Ely_Rockerita**

**Gracias chicas por la lectura de mi mandilón hermoso, cada comentario es bienvenido, cuento que mi vida es una cosa loca, de aquí para allá, pero siempre con ganas de escribir, es más, en estos días estoy poseída por la escritura, ojala que pueda con todo lo que tengo en mente, quiero dominar el mundo jajaja es top secret. Besos a todas muack, muack, muack. A mis amigas, cómplices locas, criminales de las letras y demás sutilezas abrazote de oso.**


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes de Crepúsculo son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo me divierto jugando con ellos.

…...

Seductor Domado

Mi nombre es Edward, soy lo que llaman: una bastardo afortunado, mujeres, sexo, dinero ¿mencione sexo? ¿toneladas de sexo? si ese era yo hasta que un día se cruzó por mi camino un huracán enfundado en un minusculo vestido negro, ese día perdí la cabeza y cuando creía que estaba completamente loco me vi tomando esa mujer de la mano y prometiendo ser un jodido príncipe para poder meterme en su vida y en sus bragas , ahora yo, Edward Masen soy un hombre casado ¡casado! y con una bruja porque ella tiene de princesa lo que yo de santo ¿pero quien dice que no puedo amar a quien hace mi vida un infierno?

….

Tragué grueso al ver la mirada endiablada que me dio mi mujer. Me sentí intimidado y quizás duden de mis habilidades en este instante, pero sólo podía pensar en una cosa… salir corriendo despavorido y olvidar que alguna vez pudiese estar en una situación semejante, cosa que no sucedió ya que mi reacción fue absurdamente contraria a lo que mis sentidos dictaban. Pueden llamarme cobarde, marica, hombre sin huevos o cualquier otra forma despectiva que se les pudiese ocurrir. Era inevitable desear salir y no ver la sangre correr. Juro que si reencarno luego de esta vida, es probable que termine siendo un caballito de mar. Porque algo más marica que eso (y disculpen el insulto todos los caballitos de mar), no podría ser. Mi karma sería un vivo recordatorio de que algo muy terrible hice en mi vida pasada y no era digna de recordar.

-Eso fue hace tanto tiempo, -dije sonriendo nerviosamente tratando de restarle importancia, en lo cual fallé olímpicamente, cuando la mano de mi esposa se coloco justo en mi entrepierna. Para ser más exactos, agarrando la cabeza de mi polla.- De hecho, ya ni lo recordaba.

-No creo que no recuerdes tu primera mamada. -Rose habló y miré hacia ella fulminándola. Joder, nunca golpearía a una mujer pero fácilmente podría olvidar que Rosalie tiene coño en vez de polla.

-Rose... -Carlisle habló en mi defensa... O al menos eso creía- No me hagas recordar esa escena por favor.

Que no cuente la historia, que no la cuente. Supliqué a cualquier entidad allá fuera que pudiese escucharme. Creo en menos de un segundo me volví Musulman, Cristiano Protestante, Judío, Católico, griego… Creo que hasta un chaman habría sido de gran ayuda en este jodido momento.

-Veras Bella… -¡Joder, que me estabas mostrando el culo! ¡Puto Jesús!- Yo había comido un flan de tres leche que Rosalie había hecho, era intolerante a la lactosa, pero era lo primero que mi bebita cocinaba.

-Y lo último -dijo Emmett en un gruñido y Rose le dio su mirada de "perra cabrona"-. Te amo cariño pero tú le colocaste sal a mi café en nuestro primer desayuno.

-En fin -Carlisle interrumpió-, mi estómago empezó a rugir y lo único que quería era llegar al baño -a medida que el relato avanzaba la mano de Isabella se iba apretando y joder puedo jurar que estaba sudando frio. ¡Iba a partirme la polla en dos!

No iba a poder follar nunca más. Tenía que hacer algo- Carlisle, no es necesario que cuentes esa-hice enfasis en "esa" -historia, estamos comi…

-Calla -Isabella me miró "dulcemente"-. Deja que Carlisle termine la historia osito -ese fue el "osito" con más acido que he escuchado en mi vida. Su manita, su delicada manita que a veces me hacia ir al infinito y más allá ahora me estaba torturando.

Pasé saliva asintiendo hacia Carlisle- Bueno… -Isabella centro su atención en él y yo prácticamente le suplique con la mirada que mantuviera su puta boca cerrada-. Creo que no es una anécdota para la mesa, pero puedo contar cuando...

-Termina la historia. Carlisle, por favor -mi esposa dijo en voz baja y dulce-. No es como si me fuese a ponerme celosa… digo, sé cómo era Edward antes de casarnos –sonrió con una inocencia que no le cabía.

Yo conocia esa sonrisa, era la misma que me habia dado antes de dejarme como un pendejo en la barra del bar cuando nos vimos por primera vez.

-Bueno, si lo dices en serio... ¿Kate te molesta si sigo? - Esperaba que Kate fuese mi salvación, ella era muy religiosa y en ese tiempo éramos dos putos mocosos que por equivocación habíamos visto una película porno. Suerte de infante con mala leche, si se puede decir.

No era mi culpa que Esme y Carlisle tuviesen un dvd que decía "Alicia en el país de los penes" y que Kate y yo hubiésemos leído "panes". Pensábamos que era una versión nueva de Hansel y Gretel, así que nos fuimos a mi habitación y la colocamos en el dvd y, joder… simplemente fue imposible apartar la vista de las tetas que " Alicia" tenía. Catorce tiernos años y ya mi polla reaccionaba cuando veía unas buenas boobies y esas eran "Las Boobies".

Por aquellos tiempos desconocía la magia que poseía un par de tetas. Justo a tu medida eran mejor que unas putas tetas grandes, así que demándenme por ser un crio pervertido.

-Por mí no hay problema tío - Kate se llevó un poco de comida a la boca-, eso fue hace más de quince años. Y pues si a la _mujer_ de Edward no le importa… - Miró sobre mí a Isabella diciendo "mujer" con desdén. Joder, Kate, no la provoques o mi pobre polla pagará las consecuencias.

-Esposa... -Corrigió Isabella con voz afilada- mujer cualquiera que estuvo con él como follón de un rato, yo soy su esposa.

-Perdón, es que no te vi el anillo -Kate se disculpo con fingida inocencia.

-Lo perdí, un día después de la boda mientras Edward me tomaba en la piscina del hotel, lo importante es que él lo tiene -Kate sonrió e Isabella murmuró un _"Perra"_ entre dientes.

-Chicas, si quieren que siga… -mi mirada se disparo a Carlisle e Isabella y Kate hicieron un gesto alentándolo-. Cuando entre al baño la puerta estaba abierta y bueno Kate estaba arrodillada frente a Edward, fue la primera vez que tuve que darle la charla a mi hijo -para cuando terminó, Emmett estaba destornillándose de la risa, mientras Bella cortaba la circulación en la parte sur de mi cuerpo.

-¿Cuantos años tenías Edd?-pregunto Emm.

-Catorce -pude sentir la mirada de Bella taladrándome la cabeza, pero aún así no la miré y ella afianzó más el agarre.

No podia seguir soportando esto, menos si queria volver a follar en mi puta vida..-!Joder nena, tenía putos catorce años, si vamos a emergencia y me cortan la polla más nunca podré hacerte gritar como ésta mañana. Ese puto no es una pelota anti estrés! -Exploté y me importó un carajo que todos me miraran, ella tenía que tomar las putas cosas con madurez y pretendía dejarme enuco. A veces debía sacrificar todo por salvar el equipo, y que mejor momento para salvarlo que frente a una mesa llena de familia.

Isabella me observó fijamente y le devolví la mirada tan intimidante como ella me la daba. Si pretendía una disculpa por ser un adolecente calenturiento y hormonal iba a tener que disfrutar de la decepción, no iba a disculparme por algo que hice cuando exploraba mi sexualidad. Durante mi vida había hecho mucho más que eso.

El duelo de miradas duró un par de minutos luego que ella soltara mi jodida polla. Carlisle carraspeo haciendo que todos centráramos nuestra atención en la comida, así que todos empezamos a comer en un ambiente tenso, a pesar de los intentos de Emm por salvar el puto almuerzo. Parecíamos los músicos del Titanic: hundiéndonos poco a poco.

Afortunadamente la jodida comida se acabo y Esme nos hizo pasar al jardín para comer el postre junto con el café.

Bella se levantó de primera sin siquiera darme una jodida mirada diciéndole a Rosalie no sé qué mierdas sobre gases y eructos. Ella se creía toda una experta yo solo esperaba que no se le pegara eso del instinto maternal. Era el paso final para joder la noche, el que ella me pidiera mis bolas a cambio de un bebé. Créanme, lo pensaría incluso sabiendo que las bolas de caca también joderían mis bolas.

No sabía porque mierdas me castigaba por una mierda que paso hace más de diez años... hasta decirlo me hacía sentir viejo, pero en fin, jodidas mujeres y su malparidez existencial. Aún así sabía que no podía encabronarme como tenía deseos de hacerlo porque al final ella se enojaría el doble y yo tendría que hacer alguna mierda cursi y arrastrarme por el piso cual babosa rastrera para obtener acceso directo a su coño; era mejor ahorrarse la fatiga y hacer las mierdas como a Isabella Swan le gustaba.

-Hey baby -sabía que a ella le gustaba esa mierda de apodo, tomé sus manos una vez Rose la dejó sola luego de que fuese al baño porque su vejiga iba explotar. Kate estaba hablando animadamente con Carlisle y Emmett había ido junto con "Willy" al baño, al parecer tenía que ayudarle a bajar las pantaletas o no sé qué mierda, así que fue el momento justo para aprovecharme y hablar con mi mujer a solas-. No entiendo porqué no me miras -ella alzo su barbilla desafiante.

-¡Aún me lo preguntas! -Su voz fue afilada y desafiante, sin dejarme tan siquiera en construir una corta frase para refutarla-. No me lo dijiste, quedé como una imbécil delante de ella y de todos.

¡Qué mierda! ¿Imbécil?- Amor, sabias quien era cuando me conociste -agarre su barbilla.

-Sí pero... ¡Arg! -estaba siendo infantil y ella lo sabía.

-No hay excusa "patito", no puedo darte una lista de las mujeres con las cuales follé, de hecho el único nombre que recuerdo es Isabella Swan -ella me dio una sonrisa.

¡Bien campeón! Un poco más y dejaré que los chicos del departamento de cursilería descansen -atacó mi Edward interior-.

-No es el hecho que te hayas acostado con muchas mujeres... -Hizo un tierno puchero-, es ella... Esa perra -murmuró.

-¿Qué tiene de diferente Kate? -No entendía ni mierda. Hombres, un consejo, así no entiendan un culo ustedes hagan como si entendieran. No tenemos la habilidad de entender lo que en sí mismo no tiene significado.

-¡Ella fue la primera! -chillo cual cría de 17 años antes de pegarme en el pecho, yo lo intente lo juro... Intente no reírme pero Bella estaba siendo ridícula ¡joder! Ella entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí lentamente antes de alejarse, tomé su mano aun sintiendo los espasmos de la risa atravesar mi cuerpo.

-Bells es una estupidez -dije aun riendo.

-¿Me estas llamando estúpida? -Su mirada relampagueo ante mí haciendo que mi risa se detuviera abruptamente. Toda emoción desapareció en ese instante, una Hidra habría sido un lindo cachorro en comparación con lo que tenía justo en frente en ese instante.

-Ehh, Este... -rasque mi cabello-. Amor… -me acerqué a ella y se alejó, podía escuchar las sirenas en mi cerebro, la luz roja parpadeaba sin cesar mientras que los del departamento de cursilería tecleaban abruptamente-, fue la peor experiencia de mi vida -ni de jodas le decía que Kate sabía como succionar una polla a pesar de su castidad y nula experiencia, aunque no me sorprendía ella se la vivía pegada a una piruleta azul, tampoco le diría que la cabeza de mi polla estuvo azul por dos días gracias a dicha paleta.

-Carlisle te descubrió cabrón.

–Sí, en cierta parte Carlisle jodió el momento, pero… -ella enmarcó una ceja, así que me acerqué sutilmente a su cuerpo dejando mis labios justo sus oídos-. Kate no era muy buena -iba a decirle algo más pero Esme trajo el postre. Detrás de ella "Willy" y Emmett salieron al jardín, tomé a mi mujer por la cintura ignorando las miradas bajo sus cejas que Kate me daba y me senté junto a mi patico en una de las sillas grandes del jardín.

Isabella observó un momento a Kate, sus ojos chocolates relampaguearon contra los zafiros de Katherine por un momento. Estuve confundido, mí "yo" interno buscaba palomitas mientras mandaba a uno del departamento de lucha a crear lodo; mientras el departamento de cursilería tipeaba disculpas y mierdas cursi que no sabía para que utilizaría. yo no habia echo una mierda.

Joder, yo estaba expectante y eso iba a darme un puto infarto.

Entonces mi mujer sonrió... No esa sonrisa normal de ella, si no las siniestras, aquellas que sin importar quién o qué estuviesen en frente, tomaría la sangre del enemigo y cantaría _"Victoria"_ sobre el cadáver de la víctima. Se sentó sobre mis piernas antes de darle una mirada letal a Kate y tomarme por la nuca empujando sus labios a los míos.

Fue un jodido beso intenso. Sabía que estaba reclamándome y marcándome como suyo delante de toda mi puta familia, pero no me importaba una mierda. Tomé sus caderas apretándola más a mí mientras sentía mi jodida erección presionar sobre mis vaqueros. Ella succionaba mis labios y tanteaba con su lengua para que yo cediera y no sabía que había hecho esa mujer en mí, ella era una puta bruja que me hacia caer rendido a sus jodidos pies, hacia que todo yo fuera arcilla moldeable en sus manos. El que me manejara como su títere dejaba muy a la vista de que el que estuviese Jodido no fuese solo un simple eufemismo, ella prácticamente me estaba castrando frente a la plaza del pueblo, lo que es más patético aún, dejé que lo hiciera, por mí podría incluso incrustar una bandera en mi culo y tatuar su nombre en mi cuerpo como señal de reclamo. El departamento de la lujuria estaba a su máxima capacidad y no pude evitar el gemido que broto de mi ser cuando ella enrosco su lengua en la mía succionándola lentamente.

Quería subir a mi habitación y follarla contra la puerta; quería abrir la ducha y adorar su maldito pequeño y hermoso cuerpo; quería amarla hasta el final de mis días porque cabrona, medio perra y cascabel ella era mía, la única mujer con la que me veía siendo un viejo decrepito tomando Viagra para que la polla se me parara. Hablo de unos ochenta años más adelante, obvio, no me había masturbado tanto de niño después de Kate siguieron las hijas de los sirvientes o cualquier compañera de instituto.

Subí mis manos por los costados de mi esposa mientras sentía el tintinar de los platos siendo colocados en la mesa del jardín. Carlisle carraspeo y creo que escuché a la perra bufar pero mi jodida mujer estaba follando mi boca y no iba a decirle un puto no; el aire empezaba a escasearnos, veía todas las alarmas en mi cabeza pero no quería ser quien parara la muestra de posesión de Isabella. La sentí bajar el ritmo del beso hasta que solo sus labios rozaban los míos y descansó su frente en mi nuca cuando Esme nos dijo que el café se enfriaría. Se separó de mí sonriendo y probando el regusto en sus labios de aquella _"Victoria"_.

-¿Sabes si es alérgica a las nueces? -Negué con la cabeza y ella alzó una ceja.

-No lo es... -susurre bajito

- Qué lástima - sonrió aún más.

-Te amo patito.

-Te amo osito –añadió un beso en la punta de mi nariz. Estábamos en nuestra propia burbuja personal, pero siempre hay un hijo de puta dispuesto a reventarla.

-Tanta miel me da nauseas -resoplo Rose.

-No me digas que hiciste al engendro virtualmente o con tele transportación -dije socarronamente.

-Niños -Esme nos reprendió-, es hora de comer el delicioso postre que Bella ha traído, mi mujer sonrió antes de mirar a Kate en un claro _"es mío perra". _Besó mi argolla matrimonial y recordé que teníamos que buscar una para ella. Se bajó de mi regazo mirando el bulto entre mis pantalones. Y sonriéndome una vez más, sabía lo que significaba esa sonrisa, era el principio de una gran jodida noche.

Kate se disculpó para ir a su habitación cortando el contacto visual entre ella y yo. No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando Bells se levantó para ir al baño. Pensé esperarla unos segundos antes de ir a acompañarla para aliviar mi erección pero pronto me di cuenta de algo... El baño quedaba hacia la derecha de la casa e Isabella se había dirigido a la izquierda. Justo a las habitaciones de los visitantes. ¡Joder! Podía apostar mi puta hombría a que mí mujer no estaba en el puto baño. Al parecer la guerra estaba por comenzar y no en su estatus final como creía haber sospechado ¡Doble mierda!

.

.

.

.

Editado por: Ely_Rockerita

!Por fin Scobby me dejo subir esto!

Nota de Editor: Antes que todo, les envío un saludo a todas las chicas que siguen de cerca el trabajo y la dedicación literaria de Aryam. Muchas habrán podido notar que he tardado en enviar mis correcciones. Aunque no viene al tema, quiero pedir disculpas por los retrasos que han causado mis trabajos de revisión y edición; incluso aprovecho la ocasión para disculparme por cualquier error u omisión argumentativa que se me haya escapado, pero para ser honesta, no he contado con el tiempo a mi favor y ha sido toda una hazaña dedicarle el debido tiempo que merece en revisar cada capítulo.

Ya para cerrar, espero que disfruten de esta historia tanto como la he disfrutado yo al ver la capacidad inventiva y dinámica de Aryam al construir nuevas formas literarias. Gracias por su apoyo incondicional para con ella y recuerden dejar sus comentarios. =)

...

Hola chicas bueno al fin pude dejar de joder a Sachi para que subiera los capis. A partir de hoy tengo inter y computador! vengo con energias renovadas dejando atras una muy mala racha de mi vida, tengo ideas nuevas, varios capitulos escritos de BTP y nuevas ideas para obsecion, para las que creen que me he olvidado de peligro nonono tambien habra actu pronto. nuevo trabajo nuevas vibras y energias de ahora en adelante todo sera bonito AMEN!

**Quisiera dejarle un mensaje a mi negris bella mi beta, tu vda se ha convertido en un lio mi niña pero recuerda que cada laberinto tiene una salida, ahora quizas no entiendes muchas cosas hermosa hay cosas que simplemente no tienen explicacion solo nos queda orar/rezar, en cuanto a tu amiga mi mu esperemos que se encuentre en un lugar mejor rodeada por eso que le hacia falta a su vida pero que esperemos lo haya encontrado en la muerte. Te amo mi gordis sabes que si sabes que somos un matrimonio teniendo una pequeña crisis pero con la certeza que la sortearemos asi que animos estoy segura que a ella no le gustaria que estuvieses asi que para lante es para alla y para atras ni para impulsarse no me hagas ir a caracas.**

Espero hayan disfrutado este cap chicas y se hayan reido tanto como yo intento que se rian, gracias a las que comentan gracias a las que solo leen y gracias a mis tres patas de la mesa porque siempre estan ahi para mi...

Kizz

Ary


End file.
